


Steppin Out On Love

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: It's junior year with more drama going in the Glee club with Rachel no longer in a relationship with Finn who wants to get back together but it seems that he has more competition that he originally thought. Santana is dealing with the fact that Brittany is still with Artie and doesn't know what to do and Quinn is trying to navigate with a hidden secret. G!p Quinn FaPezBerry





	1. Chapter 1

Steppin Out On Love ch. 1

* * *

Walking McKinley High in my red and white Cheerios uniform gives me this sense of rush and power because everyone scrambles over themselves to get out of the way when they see the uniform as Santana would call it ‘outfit of power’ which makes perfect sense. With the uniform comes along with a power, awe and jealousy over others as for me as the Head Cheerio, I have more power over others but at least it’s hard to tell when others wants to be around you for your popularity or cause they want to truly be around you. I walked to my locker to find Santana leaning against the locker next to mine with a hard frown on her face as I walked over towards her to see that she’s glaring down the hall at Brittany who’s talking to Artie and I instantly knew what was going on with my second-in-command. It was obvious that the raven haired Cheerio hasn’t gotten over the fact that the blonde dancer had chosen the wheelchair bound boy over her and she wasn’t taking it well. I feel for my friend I really do and I care about her deeply but she needs to get over it and move on because glaring at everything that move isn’t healthy. I wish that there was a way for to get over this without losing her friendship with Brittany because she deserves to have someone that cares about her and break down those walls that she has surrounding her heart but I know that those walls are up for a reason.

“If you keep that up, your face is gonna stick like that but that probably be an improvement on your part” I said smirking.

“Shut the fuck up, Fabray” Santana said glaring at me.

“Just saying, Lopez” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“It’s not fair. How could she chose him over me? It’s totes ridiculous, I mean I‘m way hotter than Wheelz and both my legs work” Santana said frowning.

“Cry me a river, Lopez. I got better things to do than listen to your pity party” I said opening my locker.

“Bitch please, I believe that when I see it. You spent the whole summer reading inside” Santana said rolling her eyes.

“Better than partying and getting drunk with Puckerman and not remember nothing the next morning”

“God, you’re such a stick in the mud. I swear that you need to get laid”

I snorted slightly because I know that no one in this school is going to sleep when once they find out about my secret and I’ll be damned if anyone finds out. I gather my textbooks before closing my lockers, heading to my AP Literature course with Santana getting in step with me and yes, I know that it’s a little early to be heading to class but it’s better than dealing with everyone in the hallway. On the way to class, we pass by the choir room before hearing raised, muffled voices from the other side of the closed door with one being definitely female and the other male. I looked into the glass window in the door to see that’s Rachel and Finn as he hovers over her with his face all red and I could see the vein throbbing on the side of his neck from here. Gross, I can’t believe that I dated him in sophomore year. The petite singer looks afraid as the quarterback takes a step towards her before trapping her between his huge body and the piano and before I knew what was going on, I found myself inside the choir room. I pull Finn away from Rachel with my HBIC glare firmly in place as he looks at me with a confused constipated look on his face as he tries to figure me out.

“What are you doing here, Quinn? This doesn’t concern you” Finn said glaring at me hard.

“Like hell it does. Picking on girls half your size now, Finn. Can’t you tell that she’s freaking afraid of you” I said crossing my arms.

“Rachel’s not afraid of me. Unlike you, I wouldn’t hurt her” Finn said looking me up and down.

“Fuckin open those Jolly Green Giant eyes of yours. She’s shaking, you idiot” Santana said standing next to me.

Finn turns his attention to Rachel with a puppy dog look as he takes a step towards as she takes a step back with the two of us blocking his path. I don’t know why the hell I‘m protecting the singer since I can barely stand her but not even her deserves to be manhandled by some stupid jock that doesn’t understand the meaning of no.

“Rachel, please get back together with me” Finn pleads.

“I told you Finn, that I have no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with you” Rachel said shaking her head.

“You heard her so step off” Santana said glaring at Finn.

Finn frowns before kicking over a chair as he storms out of the room as I roll my eyes at his melodramatic exit but this is typical of him that it doesn’t surprise me. I turn to see Rachel relax a little but she’s still visibly shaking with her hand over her heart as she looks up at with this doe eyed expression that I just want to take in my arms and make everything better for her. _What the hell? Since when did I care how RuPaul feels? This is weird._ Santana looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I know that she’s wondering the same thing.

“Thank you Quinn, Santana for stepping in when you did. I don’t know what Finn would done if you hadn’t arrived” Rachel said smiling slightly.

“Whatever Hobbit, not like I care but what was that about anyways?” Santana asked putting her hand on her hip.

“I broke up with Finn over the summer because he was getting a little too handsy and I wasn’t ready to take the next step in our relationship. He didn’t take it very well and has been trying to get back together ever since” Rachel said sighing.

“Has he ever to hurt you, Rachel?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“No but there have been times that I thought that he was going to but nothing has happen yet. Thank you again girls” Rachel said smiling.

“Whatever, don’t expect us to protect you all the time” Santana said crossing her arms.

“Right” Rachel nods.

She shifts from one foot to the other before looking at the both of us with a nervous look on her face before hesitantly walking over towards me before wrapping her arms around my waist as her body molds against my own as the scent of the beach wafts in. The singer pulls back a little before placing a peck on my cheek, sending a small tingling sensation through my body before doing the same to Santana and couldn’t help but miss her warmth as she grabs her bag, leaving us alone in the room.

“What was that about?” Santana asked turning her attention to me.

“What was what about?”

“Helping out Berry” Santana said confused.

“I don’t know. I just… reacted” I said not understanding myself.

“Whatever but the next time you want to react, leave me the hell out of it”

“You didn’t have to come in with me. I could’ve handle the situation myself” I said rolling my eyes.

“Like hell you could” Santana said rolling her eyes.

The bell rings as I head to AP Literature and Santana to Forensics but I couldn’t focus on anything but that kiss that Rachel that gave me in the choir room because I don’t understand why it’s effecting me like this. I get that she’s grateful that San and I stepped in when we did but why would hug and kiss us like that since we’ve never done anything nice for her since we started high school. We’ve tortured her and made her a social pariah and yet the way that she looked at us made me… made me feel things that I never felt with any of the guys that I have dated. Like I could be more than what I am but that couldn’t be right, right? What is with me today? Today is just plain weird. The rest of the day was a blur of classes, Finn glaring at me every chance he gets and Rachel smiling at me a little before ducking her eyes under her bangs. I just gotta get through Glee then I get out of here. I walked into the choir room to find it empty with the exception of Rachel sitting at the piano, playing a small melody on the ivory keys, unaware of my presence as a few of the Gleeks walk inside.

I take a seat in the front row as Santana walks in and sits two chairs over with a dishearten look on her face as it feels like something happened while I wasn’t around then Brittany comes in with a sad look on her face with Artie. Instantly I knew that something happen between those two and it didn’t very well then Finn walks in as Rachel looks to find a seat away from him as there was only two seat available with one of them being next to me. I reached out and pull on her wrist, making her sit in between me and the raven haired Cheerio as she looks at me with a confused look and I’m sure that some of the Gleeks are looking at me oddly as well or they would have if I hadn’t glared at them to mid their own business. The diva smiles a little but doesn’t say anything as it was another ten minutes before Schuster walks into the room before asking if anyone has a song that they wanted to sing and the quarterback’s hand instantly shot up. I shake my head as he makes an idiot of himself, serenading a love song to Rachel who looked really uncomfortable with the unwanted attention as the raven haired Cheerio starts making booing noises.

“Santana, that was rude to Finn” Schuster said frowning.

“What’s rude is making someone uncomfortable by singing a love song that has no interest in getting back together with you” I said rolling my eyes.

“Rachel does want to get back together. We’re endgame” Finn said frowning.

“Oh shut your ass up and get a clue. She ain’t interested” Santana said annoyed.

“Why the hell do the two of you care so much? You have done nothing but been a couple of bitches to her since forever” Finn said crossing his arms.

“That may be true but no one deserves to sit through that much torture not even her” I said shaking her head.

“Okay, calm down you three, I’m ending Glee until next time so think of something for the set list for Sectionals” Schuster said leaving us to our own devices.

I shake my head at the man because we all know that he’s not gonna have the set list until the very last minute and expect us to pull a win out of our asses again. How the hell is this guy? I will never know. I grab my backpack before making way to the parking lot and into my car as I make my way home to find Mom passed out on the couch, holding a bottle of liquor like it’s a teddy bear. I scoff to myself because this is a daily occurrence in this house as I shake my head at the woman that is supposed to be my mother and hope that she wakes up soon there’s gonna be hell to pay if Dad finds her like this with no dinner on the table. From the outside, it looks the picture perfect family and that’s the image that Dad projects to everyone so no one will gets suspicious or notice that this family is anything but perfect. Actually it’s barely being hold together by a string as nobody knows what goes on this house but it will be worse for everyone if the things in this house discovered so I have to be extra careful and be the daughter that I’m expected to be but it get so lonely. This place is very lonely and cold.

* * *

This totally fuckin sucks like fuckin hell. I can’t believe that I poured my heart to her just to have it mangled and thrown back in my face like trash. She couldn’t leave him because she didn’t want to hurt me but what the fuck about him. I sighed to myself as I pulled up into the driveway and parking my cherry red Audi R8 before parking and heading inside to find the house completely empty but a note on the frig.

**_Santana,_ **   
**_I’m gonna be for two weeks for conference in Columbus so you’re on your own for awhile and I’m gonna put some money in your money for food. Please don’t tear up the house this time_ **   
**_Love Mami_ **

_Of course she’s leaving again. She’s always gone. Why come home at all?_ I balled up the note, throwing it on the floor as I grab a bottle of vodka as I walk to my room to drink away my problems since there’s nothing else to do and maybe invite Puck over. Least I would be getting some action.

_You busy tonight?_   
_Puck: No, what’s up my Latin Princess._   
_Mom’s out for a conference and I’m horny as fuck._   
_Puck: Be there in 10_

* * *

_End of ch. 1_

 


	2. Chapter 2

I open the liquor cabinet before pulling out a bottle of vodka and a long swig from it, enjoying the burn on the way down as a knock on the front door and I answer it to find Puck leaning against the door frame with a smug smirk on his face. The jock looks at the bottle in my hand before letting out an amused chuckle as he walks into my room with a case of beer under his arm, heading towards the living room as I take another long swig of vodka. If Puck is good for anything, it’s providing me with unattached sex and beer and I’m gonna get as much of it as possible as I flopped down on the couch as he hands me an open car. I down it in a few gulps before reaching over the badass for another one while he’s getting through his first one.

“Whoa slow down my Latin Princess, it’s not going anywhere” Puck said sipping his beer.

“Shut up, Puck. I need to get as drunk as possible” I said throwing back the beer.

“You know that I’m all for getting shitfaced and everything but I don’t wanna get whiskey-dicked” Puck said leaning back into the couch.

“Whatever” I said rolling my eyes.

“Okay, I’m not for getting into your business or whatever but we’ve been buds for a long time so what’s really going on with you” Puck asked raising an eyebrow.

“None of your damn business, Puck” I said glaring at him.

“You are my business whether you like or not, Santana. Talk to me” Puck said frowning.

“I don’t have to tell you shit. Either fuck me or get the hell out of my house” I said drinking the last of the vodka. 

“Sorry, no can do” Puck said shaking his head.

“Get out of my house!” I yelled. 

I started beating on Puck’s chest but he only wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as I tried to push him away but it work as it’s much stronger than I am and I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. I hate that I’m such a crier when I get drunk and I hate even more that Puckerman had to see me like this once again but I just can’t fuckin help it.

“Fuck, why doesn’t she love me? Am I really that unlovable?” I asked.

“Who are you talking about, San?” Puck asked confused.

“Brittany. I told her that I loved her but she couldn’t break up with fuckin Wheelz because she loves him too. Why does this hurts so much?” I asked trembling.

“Because she’s your best friend and you fell hard for her. I promise that it gets better” Puck said rubbing my back.

“Not make shit promises that you can’t keep” I said.

Puck sighs to himself as I pulled away from him, drowning myself in more beer until I blacked out.

* * *

Rachel’s POV

I was doing my normal nightly routine as I do every night until my phone starts ringing and I picked it up to see that it’s a call from Noah which was odd in itself to an outsider looking in but it’s not.

“Hello Noah, do you know that it’s late and I was in the middle of my nigth routine” I said raising an eyebrow.

“I know, I know Rach but I need you to do me a favor” Puck said more desperate than normal.

“What kind of a favor? Noah, what’s going on?” I asked concerned.

“It’s about Santana” Puck said sighing.

“What about Santana? Is she hurt? Is she okay? What happened?” I asked pressing for answers.

“She’s going through some things that only another girl can understand and I won’t be much help” Puck said.

“Noah, you know as much as I do that Santana isn’t one for accepting help especially from me of all people” I said sighing.

“I know but you’re the only one that I can trust that won’t use this against her and she’s needs someone but she can‘t know that I told you. Please Rach” Puck begs.

“Noah, I-”

“Rachel, she needs you” Puck pleads.

“Okay, okay I will do it because I don’t want anything to happen to her” I said.

“Thanks cuz. Love you” Puck said smiling.

“You’re welcome and get some sleep. We have school tomorrow” I said. 

“I’m a badass and I do what I want” Puck said huffing out his chest.

“Noah Puckerman, you are to got to bed this instant” I said sternly.

“Ugh fine” Puck grumbles as he hangs up.

I giggle to myself as I hang up my phone and set it on the nightstand before crawling under my covers but for some reason I couldn’t fall asleep as my mind is filled with thought about Santana. What could possible be going with her? Why would she need my help? What can I do to help her if I don’t know what the problem is? Knowing Santana, she wouldn’t tell me if I asked her outright and more likely to lash out at me. Why does Noah think that I can help her? He must’ve ask me because he knows that I’ll do it since I care about the Cheerio no matter how mean and spiteful she’s been to me over the years but she was nice to me earlier. She even defended me to Finn… twice in one day as well as Quinn and they weren’t getting anything out of it. I don’t understand why they did that but I am grateful that they did. Regardless of their reason for helping me, I’m going to be there for Santana even if she doesn’t want me to or know that I’m doing it. I fell that night before waking up at five thirty to work out on my elliptical for an hour then taking a quick shower and deciding to wear a white short sleeved buttoned down shirt, a grey argyle sweater vest, with a black skirt and my penny loafers.

I grabbed my backpack as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to grab two bananas and two granola bar on the way out before making my way to the garage to get into my Volvo, driving off to school. I know that it’s rather early to be going to school but I figure that I should get an early start on helping Santana with whatever I am supposed to be helping her with. It wasn’t long before I reached the parking lot of McKinley to find a cars already parked there that either belongs to teachers or Cheerios that have practice right now. I parked my car before getting out as I walked to the field to find Sue Sylvester yelling insults at the cheerleaders as they run around the track and it looks like a few of them were ready to collapse from exhaustion except for Brittany. She wasn’t even breaking a sweat which I could never figure out where she gets so much energy from. I swear that girl is like the human of the Energizer Bunny. I discreetly sat on the bleachers out of Couch Sylvester line of sight as she makes them run through various routines several times when a few baby Cheerios threw up on the grass before calling for a break as the raven haired Cheerio locks eyes with me then raises an confused eyebrow at me.

I wave slightly at her then she frowns as she walks over to Quinn, effectively dismissing me and I couldn’t help but feeling sad about that but it didn’t last long when I notice a figure hovering over me. I looked up to see that it’s Finn as he takes a seat next to me as I scoot away from him because I didn’t feel comfortable being around after the fight that we had and the song dedication in Glee yesterday. I understand that he wants to get back together with me but I don’t want to because he wants me to give up my dreams of being a Broadway star and just follow him to Ohio State, being a doting girlfriend while he play football but that’s not what I want. The quarterback got upset with me and called me selfish then grabs me as the cheerleader came in to rescue me because I don’t know what he would have done if they hadn’t showed up. 

“Can we talk, Rachel?”

“There’s nothing to talk about Finn. I said everything that I had to say to you and no I don’t want to get back together so please don’t ask” I said shaking my head. 

“That’s not what I was going to ask” Finn replies.

“You weren’t?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“You made it clear that you don’t to be in a relationship with me so I was hoping if it was okay if we try to be friend” Finn said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“I don’t… I don’t know, Finn. Can I think about it?” I asked biting my lip.

“Of course, take all the time you need” Finn said with a nod. 

Finn left me alone feeling slightly confused about what just happened but I would like to think that what I had said has only gotta through to him and we can forward as friends. I turned to see Quinn glaring and Santana frowning at the quarterback’s retreating form as they walked over towards me with their hands on their hips, looking at me questioningly.

“Was he bothering you again, Rachel?” Quinn asked concerned.

“What did Finnept want?” Santana asked frowning. 

“Finn wasn’t bothering me. He just wanted to know if we could be friends” I said.

“And did you say?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

“I told him that I need to think about and he said that I could take all the time that I need” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“It’s a ploy” Santana said plainly.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“He’s gonna use the friend ploy to make you believe he just wants to friends when in reality, he’s just bidding his time until he can convince you that you’re endgame or whatever bullshit like that” Santana said rolling her eyes.

“No, Finn wouldn’t do that” I said shaking my head.

“Plus he’s not that smart to pull that off” Quinn snorted.

“Whatever, believe what you want but I call bullshit when I smell it” Santana said shrugging her shoulders. “Anyway, what are you doing here Hobbit”

“Must you resort to childish name-calling, Santana but if you must know, I thought I would come see you guys practice” I said like it was obvious.

“Turning stalker, aren’t we?“ Santana asked smirking. “I guess that I should’ve expected as much when you stalked Schue last year”

“I am not a stalker although what happened with Mr. Schue was a relapse in judgment on my part, I wouldn’t resort to such tactics with you girls” I said frowning. 

“God, must you talk so much. It’s way too early for this” Santana said rubbing her head.

“Are you okay, Santana?” I asked reaching out to touch her.

My hand was quickly swatted at as Santana glares heatedly at me like I was the one that was causing her pain and I recoiled my hand as I look down at the ground before grabbing my stuff. I give Quinn the bananas and granola bars that I was planning to them before quickly walking down the bleachers and towards the school to my way into the choir room. I don’t know why I thought I could help someone like Santana who obviously doesn’t want my help in the first place. Why should I help her? Because she helped me one time. I could just be a ploy to humiliate in front of everyone once again like all the other times in the past. I shouldn’t have to help someone like Santana Lopez and she probably deserves what’s coming to her… no, I shouldn’t be thinking like that. I sigh to myself as I sit down on the piano bench, playing a random melody to nothing in particular and it gains momentum as it become a slow ballad when the door of the choir room opens and I turned to see that it’s the raven haired Cheerio.

“Hey” She says.

“Hi” 

“Look, I’m sorry for earlier okay” Santana says sighing.

“Forget about it” I said shaking my head.

“Seriously? No giving the third degree about my behavior or some shit like that?” Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, even if I did that there’s no way that you would tell me what’s going on with you so lets just move on from it” I said idly playing the piano keys.

I hear the raven haired Cheerio sigh quietly before walking fully into the room as she sits down next to me on the bench then takes my hand off of the keys causing me to look at our jointed hands. I never knew how warm the Latina’s hands are or how well our hands fit as I looked her in the eyes to see something unexpected in her eyes: sadness, sorrow, and self-loathing. Why are those emotions in her eyes? How long have they been there? What could be making her feel this way? 

“Look I had a rough night last night and I have a throbbing headache, making me bitchier than usual” Santana said sighing to herself.

“Is the big, bad Santana Lopez apologizing to Rachel Berry?” I asked teasingly.

“Tell anybody and I will endz you. I have an image to maintain” Santana said letting go of my hand.

“Apology accepted but Santana, if you ever need anything, anything at all. Please don’t hesitant to come to me” I said taking her hand in my own.

Santana looks at me for a moment then shakes her head with a ghost of a smile on her face before patting me on the shoulder as she turns to leave and I was already missing the warmth of her hand already which doesn’t make sense. The bell rings and I gather my things before heading to class, thinking of a way to crack the walls around the Latina as I walked to Spanish with Mr. Schue although I find myself wondering why he allow to teach the subject when he‘s not all that fluent in that language. I couldn’t focus on the lesson that he was trying to teach because my thoughts were going back to one person that was the raven haired Cheerio and what could possibly going on with her, causing me think that I should talk to the one person that knows her better than anyone. Brittany S. Pierce. Once Spanish ended, I went to the blonde dancer’s to find fiddling with the lock to her locker but unable to lock it as I come up behind her and unlock it for as she looks at me with a grateful smile on her face.

“Thanks Rachie, I always have a hard time remembering the combination to locker” Brittany said gathering her books.

“No problem Brittany, I was hoping to talk to you about something… well someone” 

“Who do you need to talk about?” Brittany asked curious.

“Santana” I said as soon as Santana’s name left my lips, Brittany stiffens before looking down ashamed. “Does she seemed more sad to you? Is something going on with her?” 

“I… she… I can’t” Brittany said shaking her head.

“What’s the matter? You know that you can tell me anything Brittany, I want to help” I said taking her hand in my own.

Brittany looks at me with unshed tears in her eyes before grabbing my wrist and practically dragged me in the janitor’s closet before throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. I have no idea what’s going on right not but I do know that the blonde dancer needed a hug and reassurance that everything is going to be okay as I wrapped my arms around her. Brittany was a sobbing mess as I rubbed soothing circles into her back for a several minutes before her sobs quieted down into small whimpers before pulling away as she wraps her tears away.

“Better?” 

“Yes, thank you Rachie. It’s just what happened between me and Santana made me extremely sad is all” Brittany sniffles.

“What happened? I want to help” I said frowning slightly.

“About two weeks ago, Santana told me that she loved me and I was very happy that she finally admitted it because that’s what I want but I’m with Artie. I didn’t want to hurt him and I love him too and Santana got really upset with me. She was really hurt and that was the last thing that I wanted to do and we haven’t talked much since. It makes me really sad” Brittany said looking down.

“I understand Brittany, I do” I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

“Rachel, can you do something for me?” Brittany asked.

“Sure Brittany, anything” I said smiling sympathetically.

“Can you make Santana happy again? I don’t think that I will be able to do it” Brittany asked.

“What do you mean? Like be her friend or something?” I asked confused by the unusual request.

“Yeah, like Sana and I used to be. Hang out, talk, and sharing amazing lady kisses” Brittany said with a nod.

“Um uh Britt, I don’t know about the lady kisses but I can promise that I’ll to befriend Santana as best I can but I’m not sure how receptive she’s going to be to that” I said blushing.

“San is kinda like a Blow-Pop. She’s hard on the outside but she’s all soft on the inside, you just have to keep licking” Brittany said smiling.

I tried to keep the blush off of my face but the things that Brittany were saying was making it increasingly difficult and I don’t think that Santana will be too fond of me trying to lick as the dancer so eloquently put it. The Cheerio giggles a little bit before hugging me one last time, seemingly to be in a better mood than before as she bounces out of the janitor’s closet with me right behind her as I shake my head. What did I just get myself into.

* * *

End of ch. 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow I found myself perched in a tree in the middle of the park, nursing my bruised body after my abusive asshole of a Dad decided to come from work reeking of cigarettes and beer. He needed a way to work out his frustrations from his work as a real estate agent and I so happened to be in the living room when he stumbled in, eyes glazed over and bloodshot. I don’t know when Dad become just an abusive asshole or why he hated me so much for even being born the way that I was, not I wanted to be this way but he didn’t need much of a reason to knock me upside the head when he felt like it or tell me how much of a disappoint I was to him. What I remember about tonight before blacking out was I couldn’t get out of the room quick enough before Russell grabbed me by my hair before dragging me across the floor as he start pummeling me further into the ground but he doesn’t hit me when people could see the bruises on my body. I wanted him to stop, I even pleaded for him to stop but he doesn’t as it only makes him hit me harder before spitting in my face as he leaves the room.

This is a regular occurrence in the Fabray house hold but not anyone knows it because everyone in this hick town thinks that my Dad is a great Christian with morals of saint with sweet, caring housewife that obeys his every command with the prefect daughter except…. It’s a complete lie. My family is far from perfect and everyone would think so too if they knew how much of a hypocrite my Dad really is and how he’s cheating on Mom with one of the temps at his office or how Mom drinks herself into a stupor every day. It was an half an hour before I wake up and limp out of the house without Dad noticing as my body protests against it but I needed… no I had to get out of that house even if it was for a little while because I just can’t stay in there anymore. I walked to the park because it was the only place when there was a time that I was happy and free and it was the first place that I met the love of my love… one Rachel Barbra Berry.

_8 years ago_

_I was playing in the sandbox, making an awesome sandcastle when I heard a little thud to see an boy around the age of ten with his friends surrounding a girl with brown hair with a Hello Kitty headband and a pretty pink dress on the ground, crying her eyes out. The boy were kicking sand at the girl as his friend pointed and laughed at her and I didn’t like it one bit as I made my way over there, pushing the others boys aside and pushed the bully away from the girl._

_“_ _Leave her alone” I said frowning._

_“Why? She’s freak. She has two gay fathers” The boy sneered._

_“You made her cry and you shouldn’t make girls cry” I said glaring._

_“I see what’s going on. She’s girlfriend and you’re a dyke” Joshua said laughing._

_“I dare you call me that again and I’ll make you pay for it” I said clenching my fists._

_“What you gonna do? Call your Mommy like a sissy” Joshua said._

_I punched him dead in the nose, causing him to fall flat on his back as his friends looked at me in horror before they ran off in the other direction as Joshua cried for his mommy loudly. I shake my head at before turning to see the girl looking up at me with a surprised look in her eyes as she took my slightly bruised hand in hers causing me to flinched._

_“Thank you for saving me and I’m sorry that you got hurt” She said._

_“It’s okay and he was a jerk anyway. He needed to be put in his place” I said shrugging my shoulders. “What’s your name?”_

_“My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I’m going to be a big Broadway star” Rachel said flashing a mega watt smile. “May I inquire the name of my savior?”_

_“You talk funny” I said as the smile on her face faltered. “But I like it and my name’s Quinn Fabray”_

_“Nice to meet you, Quinn” Rachel said kissing my cheek. “Thank you for saving me from those bullies like a knight in shining armor”_

_“N-No problem” I said blushing. “Since I’m knight and you’re like a fair maiden that means that one day I’ll make you my wife”_

_“I would love to marry you, Quinn” Rachel said grinning._

If only things could’ve stay as simple as they were when we were kids but it’s not and it’s not like I can escape from Lima like Rachel could with her talents of signing and acting. I’m stuck to live in a hick town that I hate, forced to marry a man that I don’t love let alone like, bare his children even it’s impossible because it’s what my Dad expects of me as it puts my own dreams on the back burners. I looked up at the starry sky as a shooting star flashes across the sky and I closed my eyes, wishing and hoping that there was some way for me to escape. I opened my eyes and sigh, knowing full that it’s useless to wish on something as childish as a shooting star but I guess in some way, I’m still a child as I haven’t fully grown up yet as everyone thinks that I have.

I don’t know how long I stayed in this tree or wrapped in my own thoughts but I was pulled out of it by the melodious sounds of someone calling my name, making me down to see Rachel standing under the branch that I’m occupying. I take note that she’s not wearing her usual attire but tight fitting hot pink tank top showing off her tone stomach that I didn’t know that was there, black yoga clinging to her curvaceous hips and thighs and white sneakers. It looks like she’s been running for a while now as her lips are parted as she lets out small pants, in a effort of getting her breathing under control as I see her lips moving but I couldn’t hear what she was saying as my mind thinks of naughty things that those lips couldn’t be doing to me. _Gah Quinn, stop it. You can’t be having those thoughts about Rachel. She’s not interested in being with a freak like you._

“Quinn! Are you listening to me?” Rachel asked, breaking my thoughts once again.

“S-Sorry what were you saying?” I asked ridding my head of my perverted thoughts. 

“I asked why you were in the tree?” Rachel asked putting her hands on her hips.

“Just thinking. I needed to clear my head” I said looking down at her. “Why are you dressed like that in the park? Don’t you know how many perverts are in the park at night”

“Dressed like what?” Rachel asked looking at her clothes. “This is my workout outfit”

“It’s revealing as hell” I said frowning. “It’s dangerous to be running through the park dressed like that especially. Anything could happen”

“I didn’t know that you were so concerned about my safety” Rachel said giggling slightly. “Since you’re so concerned, you should be my escort this evening”

“W-What? I’m sure that you can walk home by yourself since you got here on your own” I stammered. 

“Come now Quinn, I’m a innocent teenaged girl alone in the park with no one to protect me” Rachel said batting her eyelashes at me.

 _Fuck me. Dammit her and those big expressive eyes of hers._ I groaned to myself as my body protest against the sudden movement of me climbing down the tree before planting myself on the ground in front of the diva, breathing a little heavily as she stares at me with concern written all over her face. The petite singer steps into my personal bubble in a flash as she places her hand on my face, looking me dead in the eye worriedly.

“Quinn, are you alright? Your breathing is a littler irregular” Rachel said furrowing her eyebrows together.

“Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine. Just a little sore from Cheerio practice” I lied.

“Then I should get you back to my house so you can rest for a bit” Rachel said taking my hand in hers.

I didn’t have time to protest this as Rachel leads me towards her house which was three blocks away from the park as she takes up the porch of a light blue two story house followed by up the stairs. I’m led towards a white door with a gold star with ‘Rachel’ written in cursive lettering and as I expected the walls are bright pink and is covered in Broadway poster, the bed sheet are also pink and covered with gold throw pillows, there’s a tripod in the corner used for taking videos. The room is insanely girly but it screams Rachel… and I like it. The diva turned to face me with a worried expression on her face before leading over towards her bed then lightly pushing me onto it as I feel my cheek turning pinkish because some of my fantasies involve her shoving me onto her bed and taking me right here and now. The petite singer reaches behind me and adjusting something behind me as she pushes me further down the bed as my back is pressed against various pillows.

“Stay right there and don’t move. I’ll be right back” Rachel said turning to go into the bathroom.

I sighed in disappointment as well as relief because nothing happened and Rachel won’t find out about my secret that I’ve been trying to hide from her and the student body of McKinley. I can’t risk anyone finding out because it would mean dropping to the bottom of the totem pole of the social order and I don’t know what will happen if I lose my popularity or my spot on the Cheerios. I know that it’s really fucked up of me to think like that when the diva’s at bottom of the social order but always has a smile on her face and tries to look on the bright side of things but I’m not as strong as she is. I wish that I was and wasn’t a coward to admit my feelings for her. To be myself. Admit to everyone that I‘m a lesbian and I‘m in love with Rachel Berry but so freakin weak to do it and I hate it. Why am I so weak? Why am I such a coward? Because I know that I don’t deserve her. Because I’ve been a horrible person to her by following the social order and being a bitch to her everyday for almost three years. God, I shouldn’t be here… in her room. I should leave. I sit up to leave when the door of the bathroom opens to reveal Rachel in a looser white tank top and pink boy shorts with her luscious almond brown hair flowing down in waves as my penis twitches in my boxer briefs. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow before walking over towards me then rummage through her dresser before handing some clothes as she pushes me to the bathroom. 

“Rachel, what’s going on?“ I asked confused.

“Quinn, you’re staying here tonight. I don’t feel comfortable so late at night” Rachel said shaking her head.

“I can’t-” 

“And before you start arguing with me, I will not be taking no for an answer so you have two choices. Either you stay willingly or I tie you to the bed” Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest. 

I blush slightly at the second option but I know that I don’t have much of choice because Rachel is unbelievably stubborn when she wants something so it’s just best to comply as I walked into the bathroom. I change into the clothes that I was given to see that I’m wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that stop at my ankles and a white t-shirt and I was thankful that it covered up my bruises because the last thing I need right now is the singer asking questions. I fold up my clothes before walking out to see that the diva is sitting in the middle of the bed on the back of her calves as I set my clothes down on the nightstand before standing awkwardly on the side of the bed, unsure of what to do now but the decision was made for me as she grabs my wrist. I’m pulled onto the bed and under the covers as Rachel gets under the sheets herself, wrapping her arm loosely around my waist as I bite the inside of my cheek to stop hiss from coming out. The diva rests her head on my shoulder, fiddling with the hem of the t-shirt that I was wearing as I laid there looking up at the ceiling.

“Quinn?”

“Yeah Rachel” I answered.

“Never mind. It’s nothing” Rachel said shaking her head. 

“Come on, you can’t leave me hanging like that. What’s up?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“It’s just… I’m just confused about something” Rachel said furrowing her eyebrows together.

“Confused about?” 

“You and Santana. One minute you hate me then the next you’re acting relatively nice to me and I don’t understand why. Is this… is this all some kind of prank to humiliate me?” Rachel asked her voice wavering with doubt and insecurity.

I hate that Santana and I put that doubt and insecurity into her because she doesn’t deserve any of the crap that we put her through and I hate that she doubts us for being nice to her but it is justified. I know that the Latina was following in defending her against our shared ex boyfriend but I truly do care about her and I know that I will spend the rest of my life, making up for that foolish decision somehow as I lifted her chin so she’s looking me in the eyes as I place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“We’re being nice to you because we’ve been bitches to you and we want to make it up. I promise you that this isn’t a prank to humiliate but you have to be patient with us because we’re going to make mistakes and mess up along the way but we will show you that we care” I said firmly.

Rachel smiles a little before snuggling into my chest and I wrap my arms around her waist, resting my head against the top of her head as I sigh in contentment as I look up at the ceiling. I have to talk to San tomorrow about Rachel.

* * *

Santana’s POV

I looked at the picture of me and Brittany when we were fourteen at Six Flags as I hugged her from behind, kissing her on the cheek as she grins widely at the camera as she holds the stuff toy that I won for her. My heart clenches painfully at the memory of that day because I know that I lost her forever to fuckin Wheelz and she was never going to be mine because I was too much of a coward to admit that I loved her.

_Fuck, why didn’t I tell her that I loved her. Why did I have to be such a coward to admit that I was a lesbian? To deny that I have feelings. Why do I have to fuck up everything good in my life? Am I destined to someone that no longer loves me anymore?_

I drained the whole bottle of Jack Daniels before throwing it against the wall, scattering on impact as everything goes black and hitting my head on the wooden floor of the living room.

* * *

End of ch.


	4. Chapter 4

I would have slept longer but something long, thick and hard has been poking me in my backside incessantly for awhile now, making it hard to fall back to sleep and there was a pale arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me pressed against what I assume to be a female chest. I shifted to come face to face with the sleeping face of one Quinn Fabray and she looks even more beautiful than that I already thought as I caress her cheek lightly with my thumb lightly as she snuggles into my chest, muttering something sleepily. I giggle a little as the poking continues, confusing me further as I pull the covers down to see something very unusual about the sleeping head Cheerio as there’s a prominent bugle in the shorts that she was wearing that wasn’t supposed to be there seeing that she’s a female. I try to not freak out because I was trying to make sense of the situation without freaking out the sleeping cheerleader but it was hard (no pun intended) because I was trying to remain calm myself. _Why does Quinn wearing a strap-on? There’s no way that it could be real, right? Why didn’t she tell about the strap-on? But it feel too real to be a strap-on. Does Quinn… does she have a… a penis?_

While I was having an internal debate with myself, I didn’t notice Quinn waking up and realizing that I was well awake before pulling quickly as she could causing herself to fall effectively off the bed, placing a pillow over her lap with fear written all over her face. Her breathing was getting erratic with tears fall down her cheeks, burying her head in her lap trembling as I slide off of the bed, sitting on my knees in front of the head cheerleader as I take her trembling body in my arms. Quinn repeatedly mutters that she was sorry as I shushed her and whisper comforting words in her ear as quiet sobs wreck through out her body and it was awhile before her sobs quiet down to small whimpers.

“Quinn, what-what’s going on? Talk to me” I asked rubbing her back.

“I-I’m… I was b-born with a penis instead of a vagina. I didn’t tell anyone because they’ll see me as a freak and Coach would kick me off the team” Quinn sobbed. “The only way to throw the heat off of me was to be mean to whoever was at the bottom of the social ladder which happened to you and I’m so, so sorry Rachel for everything that I did to you”

“It’s okay Quinn, you were doing whatever you had to survive” I said.

“No, it’s not okay. Now that you know my dark secret, you can use it against me to become popular now” Quinn sniffles.

“Quinn, you should know by now that I’m not that kind of person and I would never use something as sensitive as this to become popular. Your secret is safe with me and I would never tell anyone no matter what I could gain from it because I want to be your friend” I said taking her face in my hands.

The cheerleader looks up at me with tears streaming down her face as she lets out a watery laugh as she pulls me into a tight hug and we stay like for awhile when I pulled back slightly to look at the clock on my nightstand to see that we should get ready for school. I get onto my feet as I offer my hand for Quinn take so I could help her to her feet as she holds the pillow to her crotch embarrassingly and offer her to take the bathroom first to um… relieve herself and get ready as I take my own toiletries to use in the other upstairs bathroom. When I reenter my room, the head Cheerio was fully dressed with her eyes glued to the carpet under her feet as I walk over towards, lifting her chin so she was looking at me as I smile her reassuringly.

“Quinn, I promise you that I won’t tell anyone and you can trust me” I said firmly.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I never had someone to talk to about this kind of thing and I know that I can trust you, Rachel” Quinn said sighing.

“Good” I said smiling.

I take her head in my own before leading her out my room and out the house towards my red Audi v8 that’s parked out in the garage as the head Cheerio’s mouth dropped to the floor. What can I say? My Fathers spoiled me mercilessly. I unlock the doors before climbing inside, waiting for Quinn to do the same but she seemed to be stuck where I left her as I shake my head amused as I rolled the window down with a mock impatient look on my face.

“Are you going to get in or are you going to stand there gawking?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

Quinn quickly snaps out of her trance before getting into the car, putting her seatbelt on as I pull out of the garage and driving down the street towards her house to get her things. I could feel a pair of eyes upon me and I couldn’t help but smirk a little because I know that she’s staring at me openly.

“Seriously Berry, where did you get a car like this and why haven’t I seen you driving in?” Quinn asked confused.

“It was a early birthday present from my Fathers since I passed my driving test when I was fifteen and a half and since I’m an only child, they tend to spoil me a lot as you can see by the car” I answered. “The reason that you haven’t seen me driving it is because I didn’t see the point of driving it to school is because I live ten minutes away by foot” 

“That… makes sense I guess” 

I pulled up onto Quinn’s block when she asked to stop three houses from where she actually lived which I thought was weird but I abide by her request as she gets out of the car and walk the rest of the way. I sat there for awhile, waiting for the head Cheerio to reappear and the minutes passed I was starting to wait until she shows up with her backpack on her shoulder, head downcast with her bangs covering her eyes as she gets into the car. Before I could ask what was wrong, the cheerleader looks up at me with unshed tears in her eyes and whatever I was going to say died on the way out as I take her into my arms once again as a choked sob is heard. Quinn holds onto me like I was her last lifeline and I wondered what could’ve happen in the Fabray that brought this strong and beautiful girl to tears but I have a feeling that she wouldn’t tell even if I asked her as she pulls away, wiping the excess tears in her tears. I turned the car on before pulling on the street towards McKinley as the head Cheerio slumps in her seat, resting her head against the window with this sad far off look on her face and I hate that look because it doesn't suit her the Quinn that I have grown accustom to.

I reached over, taking her hand in my own running my thumb back and forth her knuckles in a soothing manner to let her know that she isn’t alone, that I’m here for her as she squeezes my hand back. It wasn’t long before we reached the school parking lot and I parked my car in the back, just in case the cheerleader didn’t want to be seen with me yet as she gives me this sympathetic look and I nodded, understandingly. I let her enter the school first as I walked in several feet behind her before losing sight of her in the sea of students before heading to my first period and as the day dragged on, I noticed that I haven’t not a hair or hide of Santana which wasn’t unusual since she does occasionally skip class from time to time but I’m getting a nagging feeling that this wasn’t one of those times. As the school day came and went on, I haven’t seen the Latina causing me to worry even as I go through my locker when Noah comes up behind me, closing my locker before taking my wrist in his and dragging out of the school towards my car. He take my keys from me and get into the driver’s side as I quickly gets in the passenger before he drives off to somewhere unknown with a prominent frown on his face with an death drip on the steering wheel. 

“Noah, what’s going on?“ I asked confused. 

He doesn’t answer me, causing me worry more and that nagging feeling that I have been experiencing all day only intensifies when he pulls up to Lima General Hospital. The jock gets out of the car storms towards the entrance as I barely keeps up with him as he exchanges words with the nurse that was sitting behind the reception desk, seeing him lay on the charm as she directs him to the ER and I follow him as he pulls back a curtain. I look to see what Noah was looking to at to gasp loudly, covering my mouth with my hands to Santana laying on a hospital bed with an IV line in her right arm, appearing to be asleep but I wasn’t sure if she was or not but I could see the rise and fall of her chest so it was safe to say that was asleep. Why is Santana in the ER? I don’t…I don’t understand. She was fine when I last saw and I don’t know what happened between then and now for her to end up in the hospital, hooked up to an IV. Why happened? It’s my fault… it’s all my fault that Santana is in the hospital because I wasn’t paying enough attention to the warning signs. If I was paying attention then I could have helped her somehow. It’s my fault that she laying in the hospital, looking helpless like she does. I hesitantly walked over to Santana, pushing her bangs bang as I place a soft kiss on her forehead before resting my forehead against hers.

“I’m so, so sorry Santana. This is all my fault” I sniffed.

“Yeah, it’s your fault that I’m awake right now and will you stop weeping over me” 

I opened my eyes to see Santana looking up at me with a annoyed look and scowl on her face as I let out a watery laugh before wrapping my arms around her neck because I was happy that she’s wake and okay. I couldn’t stop the tear from rolling down my cheeks as I hold onto the tanned girl as tightly as I could without hurting her or pulling something out as she awkwardly pats me on the back.

“What are you two doing here?” Santana asked when I finally let go.

“What are we-? Shouldn’t we be asking you that? Why are you doing in the ER” I asked frowning.

“It’s none of your damn business, Berry” Santana snaps.

“Actually it is my business when one of my friends and Glee member is in the hospital with an IV in their arm” I said putting my hands on my hips. 

“We’re not friends, Berry and we’ll never be friends so get that through that thick, Broadway obsessed brain of yours” Santana said frowning.

“Don’t take what she’s saying to heart, Rachel. San’s just going through some detox and she’s more snappish than usual” Puck said putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Shut up Puckerman, I don’t need you explaining me to Berry here” Santana said glaring at him.

“You shut up Lopez, I’m not in the hospital bed because I tried drink myself into a coma so drop the attitude” Puck said glaring at Santana.

My mouth drops to the ground as Santana froze for a moment before glaring at Noah then looking at away from the both of us as the doctor walks in with a clipboard in hand and he can see the obvious tense in the air before clearing his throat. 

“So Miss Lopez, I see that you’ve suffered from some serious alcohol poisoning and you’re very lucky that your neighbor Ms. Elliot came by to check on you or else you would have been in some serious trouble” Dr. Montgomery replies.

“Is she going to be okay, Doctor Montgomery?” I asked concerned.

“Who are you? Classmate of Miss Lopez, I presume” Dr Montgomery asked with a kind smile.

“Yes, I’m Rachel Berry and this is Noah Puckerman” I said introducing the both of us.

“Just Puck” Puck said nodding his greeting.

“It’s nice to know that Santana has people so concerned about her health and to answer your question, yes she will be okay. We’re just going to keep her over night to make sure that she’s 100% okay before sending her home although it would be better if someone was at home to make sure that she was okay” Dr. Montgomery said writing something on his chart. 

“She’s not going home” 

“What do you mean?” Dr. Montgomery asked confused.

“She’s going to stay with me at my house since I have plenty of room and it will be easier to make sure that she’s okay. I’m making sure that she won’t be having a repeat of this again” I said frowning at Santana.

“Like hell that I am. There’s no way in hell that I’m staying with you” Santana said glaring at me.

“Yes you are, San. It’s for your own good” Puck said crossing his arms.

“Screw you, Puck” Santana spat. 

“Or do you want your Mom finding out about this and you know that I have her on speed dial” Puck said holding his phone out smugly.

“I hate you both so much” Santana said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Now, that’s settle. Rachel, when Santana is discharged, try to make sure that she’s comfortable and lays off the alcohol so I won’t have to see her for awhile” Dr Montgomery said as I nodded. “Santana, I’ll come to check on you later after seeing my other patients”

“Puck, can you go to Santana’s place and get her stuff so she has something to wear” I said turning to Puck.

“You got it and San, try not to give Rach a hard time” Puck said before leaving.

I turned to see Santana glare at me from her bed as I grab from the side and placing it next to the bed, sitting down as I run my hand through my hair before looking at the cheerleader. It is easy to see that she’s not happy with this arrangement but I can’t let what happen today occur again because I don’t know what I would do if I lost her and I don’t want to think would happened if the raven haired Cheerio’s neighbor hadn’t came to check on her. 

“Look Santana, I know that you’re not happy about this arrangement but it’s for your own good” I said sighing. “I was so scared when I saw you laying in this hospital bed and I would never forgive myself if something happens to you. I don’t want to lose you”

Santana is quiet for awhile as she looks down at her blanket clad lap before sighing quietly as she runs her hand through her long raven locks, dropping it into her lap as she turns her attention to the window. She scoots over slightly before patting the empty space on the bed for me to take which I’m a little hesitant to do because I don’t think it’s a good idea but I didn’t have much of a choice when she reaches over, grabbing my wrist and pulling on to the bed. I tried to get off of the bed but the Latina wasn’t having any of it as she wraps her arm around my shoulders with my face resting on her ample breasts which was extremely soft, keeping in me in place.

“Look I’m sorry for biting your head off. I’m a bitch and I’m used to people not giving a crap about me because they tend to think that I‘m not worth the effort. I told you that you’ll have to patient with me because I’m not the easiest person to be around most of the time and I tend to say things that I don’t mean when I feel cornered” Santana said barely a whisper.

“I’m not those people, San. I care about you and I think that you’re more than worth the effort. I do agree that you’re not the easiest person to be around sometimes but that’s only because you’re scared” I said placing my hand on her cheek.

“I ain’t ever scared” Santana said frowning.

“Yes, you are. You may think that you’re invincible but you’re not and I can see the fear of opening up to others because they might take advantage of you and hurt you but I wouldn’t do that to you. No matter how much you deny it, we’re friends and I’m going to do whatever I can to protect” I said kissing her forehead.

“Ugh, you’re so mushy” Santana groans.

“Maybe so but you love it” I said giggling.

Santana turns on the TV as she slips through the channel to find something to watch but nothing that she likes and I take the remote from her, turning the channel to TNT to NCIS. We watched a few episode with the Latina makes the occasional comment on what the guys miss or accurately guessing who the killer was before the killer was revealed impressing me greatly.

“Ever thought about becoming a forensic detective?” I asked curious.

“Thought about it but I’m not sure if I would be good at it” Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

“Are you kidding me? You picked up tons of clues that I totally missed and guessed who the killer was in every episode we watched before they were revealed. You would make a great forensics detective” I said looking up at her.

“Maybe” Santana said smirking. “Now shush, another episodes coming on”

I rolled my eyes at her but smiled at her enthusiasm.

* * *

End of ch. 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

I was happy to get out of that damn hospital because it smelled like disinfectant and sick people and I didn’t know how much more I could last in there as Dr. Montgomery finished up my checkup when there was a knock on the door. In walks in the hobbit with a worried look on her face and her backpack hanging on her shoulder before turning to the doctor, asking how I was. It was weird that she’s here again but I have to give it to the girl for being persistent because I was hoping that she would forget about happened yesterday but looks like I was wrong and now she’s gonna bug me and hover over me like a helicopter. Great, just great. That’s just what I need. The hobbit in charge of my health. 

“How is she?” Rachel inquires.

“Santana is great but she needs to lay off of the alcohol for awhile” Dr. Montgomery said patting me on the shoulder.

“I can assure that she will” Rachel said smiling.

“I wouldn’t hold my breath” I muttered under my breath.

“You’re lucky to have a friend that cares so much about your health and I don’t want to see in here again Santana unless it’s for another checkup” Dr. Montgomery said leaving the room.

“What are you doing here, Hobbit?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“You know exactly what I am doing here Santana so please don’t kid around. I meant when I said that you were going to stay so I can keep an eye on you because I don’t want anything to happen to you” Rachel said looking down at her feet.

“Nothing is going to happen and you don’t need to look after me because I can look out for myself” I said frowning.

“Oh really and look at where that’s gotten you. In the hospital, hooked up to an IV!” Rachel said with unshed tears. “I don’t ever want to see you like that ever again if I can help it”

“It was only one time and it’s not going to happen again” I said frowning.

“How can you be so sure? I don’t know if I can trust you enough to make that kind of decision because you were lucky that your neighbor came by to check up on and you might be so lucky a second time. I’m not chancing it” Rachel said taking my hand in hers and looking at me with pleading look. “Please Santana, please let me take care of you. I can’t lose you”

I look into those big brown eyes of hers and saw nothing but worry, sincerity, and honesty as I sigh to myself, regretting the decision that I’m about to make as I regret looking at her. Why does she have to look at me like she gives a fuck about me? Why does she care so much about me when I’ve been nothing but a cold hearted bitch to her for most of high school? I don’t understand Rachel at all but I guess if it’ll get her off of my back. Ughhhhh fuck her and her big brown eyes! I’m so gonna regret this later. 

“Ugh fine, just stop looking at me like that” I said pulling my hand away.

Rachel smiles as she wipes the tears out of her eyes before wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug as I awkward pat her on her back then her vanilla and strawberry perfume overtakes my senses. I couldn’t help but relax into the embrace as she pulls away from me, taking my hand in hers once more then pulls me off of the bed towards the entrance. We walked into the parking lot to her sweet ass ride as I climb into the passenger seat and I couldn’t help but wonder when she got something like this but I didn’t because I don’t want to hear the long winded rant was sure to come with it. It wasn’t long before we reached the Berry residence as Rachel tries to help me out of the car when I told that I could get out on my own as she shows me around the place and I have to say that I am impressed. There’s a entertainment center with a huge TV, a collection of movies, a theater popcorn maker, the theater seats and a bed big enough for four people to sleep on. The diva shows me to the guest room that I’m staying and it’s pretty bare but it doesn’t matter because I don’t plan on staying for too long but my stuff is here as I turned to see the pint sized singer, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Make yourself at home, Santana and um I’m going to get stared on dinner so do you have anything requests?” Rachel asked placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Not really but I’m eating any of that vegan crap you do. I’m not keen on eating dirt” I said.

“I will have you know that vegan food is quite delicious and does not taste like dirt” Rachel said putting her hands on her hips. “If you would try it then you would know that but I will not force you to eat it”

Rachel turns to leave but stops as she turns back around to look at me for a moment as thinks on something before walking into the room, wrapping her arms around my stomach and burying her face into my shoulder. I frown as she doesn’t say anything which is very weird for her because I can never get her to shut the fuck up but I don’t know why I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer into me as we stay like for an eternity but it feels… nice as I don’t get hug from a lot of people. I can count on one hand how many people have hugged me without fear of me doing something to harm them so I’m not used to other giving me one as the singer looks up at me with a small smile on her face.

“I’m glad that you’re here with me Santana and I’m glad that you’re okay” Rachel said before leaving.

What the fuck was that about? Why does my stomach feel all funny when she says that she was glad that I’m okay? I’m probably just tired or something. I sit down on the bed before unplugging my phone from the charger to see that I have a few missed calls from Quinn, asking where I was and I have a few missed calls and texts from… her, checking up on me and asking why I wasn’t answering my phone. I feel my heart clench painfully because we haven’t talk since I confessed my feelings to her and I don’t know if I can handle talking to her again. Every time I see her with fuckin Wheelz, I either want to fucking cry my eyes out or I want to hit something as hard as I can. Fuck, my emotions are all over the fuckin place. Why doesn’t she love me? How can I show her that we’re meant to be? Why am I not enough for her? What does he have that I don’t? Am I not hot enough because I’m the hottest bitch at that stupid school. It feels like all I’ve been doing is crying.

God, this hurts so much. I sit here with my head in my lap, hands over my head as my sobs rack through my body and I don’t know how long I’ve been sitting here crying but it must’ve been long enough that I didn’t hear the door of the room opening or hearing someone calling my name. The bed dips slightly as a pair of arms wrap themselves around my body, pulling me into someone’s chest as something tells me to push them away, to yell at them but I didn’t have the strength to do so as they knock gently back and forth, whispering into my ear. I buried my face into their shoulder with a death grip on their shirt as I cried for what feels like hours as my sobs quiet down to small whimpering before trying to pull away but their grip was stronger as they pulled me back into their embrace. I looked up to see that it’s Rachel as one of her hands in laced in my hair, lightly scratching my scalp while the other is rubbing soothing circles into my back, confusing me further as to why she’s doing all of this as I’m sure that she doesn’t know what set me off. I was too tired from crying to fight and her short nails against my scalp feels really good as I laid my head against her chest, feeling more tired than usual as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

“Don’t worry San, I’ll be right here if you need. I’ll always be here for you” Rachel whispers kissing the top of my head. 

* * *

Rachel’s POV 

I was coming up the stairs to check on Santana to let her know that dinner was ready to find her in her room, crying and it nearly broke my heart to see her in so much pain even though she was fine when I left her. I came into the room, pulling her in-between my legs as I gently knocked her back and forth to calm her down but she tries to pull away from me but I wouldn’t let her because she lets me to make sure that she’s okay as I already failed her once. I’m not failing her again and was awhile before the Latina’s sobs quiet down to small whimpers as she looks in the eyes and I could see that she was truly hurting and needed someone to take care of her which I plan to be that person for her. I need to know what’s going on with her but I know that the Cheerio isn’t ready to talk just yet as she rests her head on my chest, falling in a peaceful sleep as I continue to lightly scratch her scalp, plopping myself on the pillows on the headboard. I listen to Santana’s breathing even out, signaling that she’s asleep when I pulled out my phone to send a text to Noah to get more information.

_Noah, what’s going on with Santana?_

**_Noah: What do you mean?_ **

_I was cooking dinner and I came upstairs to tell Santana when I found her in the guest room, crying her eyes out. I’m worried, Noah._

**_Noah: Rach, that’s something that you need to ask Santana._ **

_You know how she is and she’s not going to tell me just because I ask. You asked me to help but you won’t give me any kind of information on the situation at hand. I can’t help her if I don’t know anything. Please Noah, I need to know everything because I want to avoid a repeat performance of hospital._

_**Noah: Okay but you can’t tell her that I told you.** _

_Promise._

**_Noah: You know that Santana is a closet lesbian and that she’s in love with Brittany, right?_ **

_Yes but Brittany’s with Artie_

**_Noah: Well, Santana confessed her feelings to Brittany in the hopes of breaking them up so they could be together but Brittany couldn’t dump Artie because she likes him too. Santana didn’t take it too well and it’s really effecting her and I have a bad feeling if she doesn’t get some help, it’s gonna end badly._ **

_OH MY GOODNESS!!! NOAH, WHY DIDN”T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER?!_

**_Noah: I’m sorry but I thought that it would be better if Santana tells you herself._ **

_Well at least I know what’s going on and can help her more effectively but I’m still upset with you that you didn’t tell me sooner_

**_Noah: Sorry cuz but you’re the only one that can help her._ **

_But why me?_

**_Noah: Because you care about help and I know you won’t give up on her_ **

_This is true. I will talk to you later_

**_Noah: Okay, later. Love you cuz_ **

_I love you too Noah_

I don’t know how can I help Santana because she’s taking the rejection that received is sending her on a downwards spiral and I don’t know how to make her feel better but I’m giving up on her. I promised that I would be there for her and I am not going back on my word because when I make a promise, I plan on keeping and fulfilling it no matter what. You’re going to be okay, Santana. I’m going to make sure that you’re okay.

* * *

  
End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

I woke feeling more exhausted than I ever had in my life and I didn’t want to get the fuck out of bed but the annoying growling in my stomach is making it hard to ignore no matter I wanted to. The pillow that I’m lying my head is moving up and down almost like it was breathing but that doesn’t make sense because pillows don’t breath so what the fuck am I lying my head then as I sat up to see that it‘s someone‘s chest… more importantly it’s Berry’s chest. What the f- dammit! She saw me fuckin crying my eyes over Brittany. Fuck, this isn’t good. This is fuckin bad. There’s no way that I’m ever gonna be able to live down. She’s gonna tell people that I was being a wimp. Shit! What am I going to do? I gotta make sure that she keeps her big mouth shut or I’ll lose my rep as a badass bitch. I’m pulled out of my thoughts as I hear a small whimper then I looked to see that the diva’s still asleep but she look hot, looking a angel with a her hair sprayed all over the pillow like a halo and her lips slightly parted as her eye twitches slightly in discomfort.

I found myself being pushed onto the other side of the bed as the petite singer wrapping her arm loosely around my waist as well as one of her legs over mine, snuggling into my side as she sighs in content as I chucked to myself. Even in her fuckin sleep, she’s a fuckin hassle but Berry wouldn’t be Berry if she wasn’t. I reached over to push a lock of her hair behind her ear then untangled myself from her but it only served to wake her up as she looks up at me sleepily those long brown eyelashes of her, stirring something in me that I didn’t think was there anymore.

“Santana” 

“What is it Berry?” I asked quietly.

“Don’t leave me” Rachel said reaching out and grabbing my shirt.

“Calm the fuck down, Berry. I’m just going to the bathroom” I said removing her hand from my shirt.

I looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand to see that it’s a little past nine and I’m hungry when my stomach decides to make itself known to everyone in the damn room as Rachel looks at me for a moment before grabbing my hand. She leads me out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen before pushing me into a chair at the table then putting a plate into the microwave and pressing a button on it then it starts beeping loudly. The diva pulls the plate out of the microwave and setting it on the table in front of me along with a fork to see that it’s some kind of stir fry as I picked up the fork before digging in to see that it’s actually pretty good. I continue eating it until all of it was gone to see the petite singer looking at me with a mega watt smile firmly in place on her face as I raised an eyebrow at her because her staring and smiling like that at me was creeping me the fuck.

“What?” I asked raising an eyebrow. “Did you poison my food or something?”

“Of course not, I would never do anything as appalling as poison your food” Racehl said frowning.

“Then why the fuck are you smiling at me like that?”

“I’m just happy that you like my cooking. It’s not often that I get to cook for someone other than myself” Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

“I’m sure that your Daddies appreciate you cooking for them” I said rolling my eyes. “Shouldn’t they be home by now?”

“No, they’re at a week long conference in Columbus” Rachel said shaking her head. 

“So… you’re by yourself?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, I’m not by yourself. You’re with me and besides it‘s nothing new” Rachel said smiling.

I could tell that her smile didn’t reach her eyes and I couldn’t figure out why it was bothering so much that she was faking it but it’s like Berry’s family issue is any of my business. We’re not even friends so I’m not gonna press the issue as the diva picks up the dirty dishes, taking it to the sink to be washed when the doorbell rings and I get up to get it only see Quinn standing behind the door as she looks just as surprised to see me as I am to her. What the fuck is Quinn at Berry’s place? What the hell is going on?

“Santana?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

“Quinn? What the hell are you doing here?” I asked confused.

“I could be asking you the same thing. Wait… where’s Rachel? What did you do to her, Lopez?” Quinn asked glaring at me.

“I ain’t done nuthin, Fabray and I don’t like that you’re excusing me of doing something Berry” I said glaring back at her.

“Well it is you and you’re a bitch to her” Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Don’t even go there Fabray because you were just as much of a bitch to Berry as I was so don’t me that shit” I said mirroring her stance.

Quinn and I have always been two sides of the goddess bitch spectrum and I think it’s the reason why we’re always competing against each other for everything boyfriend, top of the pyramid, the position of head Cheerio and everything before that. I don’t thing there wasn’t a time that we weren’t competing over something, it’s just how we are and I don’t doubt it will ever end because that’s just how we are and how it is. We would’ve continue this argument if Berry hadn’t showed up when she end and when she looks over my shoulder to see that’s the blonde bimbo standing in the doorway, a smile forms on her face before wrapping her dwarf arms around. Quinn giggles a little as she wraps one arm around the midget, pulling in her close and I felt a pang… jealously? Envy? Pfft, yeah right like I would ever be envious of Quinn Fabray. Pig flying are more likely to happen before I become envois of that blonde bitch then what was that feeling just now. Probably gas or something. I’m pulled out of my thoughts once when I feel something touching and I looked to see that it’s Rachel looking at me with a worried expression on her face as I pulled away from her as she removes her hand from my arm.

“Are you okay, Santana?” Rachel asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine Berry” I said waving off her concern.

“Okay if you say so” Rachel said turning her attention to Quinn. “What are you here Quinn?”

“I was coming to check up on you because you kinda disappeared on me yesterday and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I tried to call you earlier but you weren’t answering your phone” Quinn said rubbing her arm nervously.

“And you got worried? Awww Quinn, that‘s so sweet” Rachel said smiling widely. 

“I didn’t say that I was worried” Quinn said trying to play it off that she was.

“You didn’t have to. It’s obvious in your tone and why else would you be here if you weren’t worried” Rachel said bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Fine, I was worried. Happy?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, yes I am fine” Rachel said grinning.

Rachel grabs Quinn’s hand, pulling her inside of the house and into the living as I closed it behind, trying to figure out what’s going on between the two of them because I’ve never known either of them to be on friendly terms before tonight. What the hell changed in the last few days? What the hell did I miss? I followed the two in the living room to find sitting on the couch talking about something as Quinn smiles at Rachel like they’ve bee friends for years as she rambles on and on about something when she looks up at me with a smile then pats the empty space next to her on the couch. I raise an eyebrow as Fabray looks at me, trying to figure out what I am doing while I’m doing the same thing with her that I didn’t notice until it was too late that I’m sitting on the couch next to the diva. 

“Rachel, what’s Santana doing here?” Quinn asked frowning slightly.

“She’s holding me here as her prisoner against my will. What you think, Blondie?” I snapped.

“Girls, calm down and to answer your question Quinn, she’s here because well um” Rachel said fidgeting in her seat. 

Rachel looks at me, unsure if she tell Quinn the truth or not as I sigh because I don’t want the bitch to know that I put myself in the hospital because of alcohol poisoning but she’s gonna find out one way or another since the bitch is relentless as I am when she wants to know something.

“She’s staying with me for awhile since her mother’s out of town” Rachel said smiling.

“Really?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, Santana was against the idea but I managed to persuaded her into agreeing” Rachel said.

“Yeah, Ma went to some doctors conference and she’s gonna be gone for awhile” I said shrugging my shoulders. “She doesn’t trust me to stay house with throwing a wild party”

“Oh” 

“Yeah ‘Oh’” I said rolling my eyes. “What’s up with you two? Since when are you get all buddy-buddy?” 

“Oh Quinn and I have come to a mutual agreement to put our difference aside and try our hands at building a friendship together” Rachel said grinning. 

“I’m starting to see that she’s not as bad as I thought that she was” Quinn said nudging her shoulder with Rachel’s.

Rachel giggles slightly before suggesting watching a movie together and I was down with that as was Quinn as we follow the smaller girl to the home theater as the two of sits on the couch while she picks the movie. The diva puts it in before grabbing a large bowl of popcorn from the popcorn maker then sits in-between us as the opening to the Wizard of Oz which I actually like but I’m telling in one that because I’m still a badass and I have a rep to protect. I was enjoying the movie and I had to catch myself from singing along to Ding-Dong, the Witch Is Dead as the diva looks at me out the corner of her eye as I cover it up by stuffing popcorn into my mouth as she lays her head on the blonde Cheerio’s shoulder as I’m hit with that feeling again that I can’t explain. I looked at the two out the corner of my eye to see the petite singer curled up at Quinn’s side with her arms wrapped around the brunette and the two look like a couple to an outside and I was attempted to just get up and leave since they wouldn’t notice as they’re engrossed with the movie.

I was about to sneak upstairs when something grabs my hand and I looked to see that Rachel’s fingers laced with my own before I knew it, she pulls me on top of her encasing me in her arms. I tried to pull away but the diva tighten her grip on me and I knew that it was a pointless fight as I laid there as her finger found their way into my hair, massaging my scalp making me sleepy and it wasn’t long before my eyelid started getting heavier by the second. I didn’t get to see how the movie ended but whatever.

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself oddly warm and unable to get up but then I remembered that I had fallen asleep at some point during the movie to find myself leaning against Quinn’s front with Santana sprawled on top of me with her arms wrapped around my waist and her face buried into my chest. When I tried to untangled myself from the sleeping Latina, she only tighten her grip on my waist before snuggling deeper into my chest before muttering something intelligible making me giggle lightly.

“She likes to cuddle in her sleep” 

I restrain myself from jumping when I feel Quinn’s warm breath against my ear but I couldn’t stop myself from shivering because I wasn’t expecting to her to be awake at the moment.

“Are you cold?” Quinn asked curious.

“A little but I wasn’t expecting you be awake right now and it seems like you’re right about Santana cuddling in her sleep”

“Just don’t tell her that. She’ll just deny it” Quinn snorted.

“I don’t see why. She can’t help what she does in her sleep and it’s not a bad thing” I said running my fingers through Santana’s raven locks. 

“Rachel, can I ask you something?” 

“Yes, of course” I said looking up at her.

“Is Santana really staying here because her mom doesn’t trust her. I know her mom and her mom never cared about San destroying the house when she goes out of town” Quinn said frowning.

“Yes Quinn, she’s here because her mother’s out of town. We discussed this last night. Does it bother you that she‘s here?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows together.

“It’s just that I don’t trust her that much because of how the both of us have treated you in the past. I’m just a little suspicious of why she’s here because she’s not one for having others tell her what to do and she’s never been very fond of you” Quinn said running her hand through her hair.

“I understand your concern Quinn, and I appreciate it but it is unwarranted. I know that Santana hasn’t been very fond of me but I think that people can change because you have trying to fix your past mistakes” I said taking her hand in my own. “If you can change then why can’t she?”

“I guess but I’ve known Santana a lot longer than you have but I’m going to trust your judgment on this” Quinn said running her thumb lightly against my knuckles.

“Thank you for trusting on this but we better get up because these chairs can get a little uncomfortable after awhile”

“Right but you might have some trouble trying to untangle yourself from the sleeping dragon” Quinn said gesturing to Santana.

“Quinn, that’s not nice” I said lightly slapping her on the arm.

Quinn just laughs as I tried to untangle myself from Santana but it was proving to be rather difficult as she was dead sleep with a death grip on me and every time I moved, she would mutter something under her breath without waking up. The head Cheerio decided to lend me a hand as she moves from behind me to the side of the couch next to the sleeping raven haried Cheerio then pinching her causing the sleeping girl to jolt violently before falling on the floor, hard. 

“What the hell, Q?” Santana said glaring at Quinn.

“Rachel’s been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes and I thought that I’d lend her a hand” Quinn said smirking.

“You know what, Fabray?” Santana said getting into Quinn’s face.

“What’s that, Lopez?” Quinn asked glaring at Santana.

“Girls, calm down” I said stepping in-between the two of them. “It’s too early for the both of you to be fighting.

The two Cheerios continue to glare at each other for a moment before folding their arms over their chests like a couple of five years olds after not getting their way and I sigh to myself because that’s what it feels like what I’m dealing with. I grabbed them both by the wrist, leading them into the kitchen before making them sit down at the table as I get to work on breakfast and I would discreetly look over my shoulder to see what they were doing and from I could tell them were having a secret conversation with their eyes. I just hope that they just don’t end up arguing again because I don’t like it when they fight with each other and they’re friends as the last thing that they should doing is fighting which is odd because I never know friends to fight as much as these two do. The two Cheerios butt heads a lot over the years that I’ve known them and I have come to expect it but still they shouldn’t be fighting and arguing with each other this much to be healthy. The only thing that they seem to agree on is that Finn is an idiot and wanting to keep me as far away from him as possible as I appreciate their newfound protectiveness over me, I don’t think that my ex-boyfriend is truly a bad guy.

Sure, he has some issues to work through but who doesn’t as I’m not one to judge because I have my own issues to work through myself and maybe if I should talk to him to help him through those issues because he is an important part of my life. I finish making breakfast for the three of us, setting the plates in front of the cheerleaders when I hear the doorbell ring and I turn to open it to see that it’s Finn standing behind it with his hands stuffed in his pockets with his cute dopey smile on his face.

“Hello Finn, what are you doing here?” I asked surprised.

“Hey Rachel, can we talk?”

“Sure of course, come in” I said stepping aside.

Finn walks into the house fully as I closed the door behind him, leading him into the living room because I don’t want him to know that Quinn and Santana are here cause I don’t know how the three will react to each other. The quarterback sits down on the down before looking at me, holding out his hand for me to take which I do as I sit down as he faces me fully then sighs audibly. 

“Rachel, I am so, so sorry for the way that I’ve been acting lately. I know that I’ve been a complete jackass to you and I want you to know that I’m gonna find a way to make it up to you. Please say that you’ll give another chance” Finn said pleadingly.

“Of course I’ll forgive you, Finn” I said smiling.

“So we’re together?” Finn asked grinning.

“No Finn, we’re not getting back together” I said shaking my head.

“W-What?” Finn asked as his smile falters. “You don’t want to get back together?”

“We’ll be friends Finn but I don’t think we’re right for each other. Not anymore” 

“What are you talking about, Rachel? Of course we’re right for each other. Don’t be stupid” Finn said frowning.

“I’m not stupid, Finn and I don’t appreciate you insulting my intelligence” I said standing up.

“I’m getting real sick of this act” Finn said getting to his feet.

“What act are you talking about?” I asked crossing my arms.

“This whole I’m innocent and waiting until I’m 25 to have sex act. It’s getting old real quick and I have needs that you’re not fulfilling as my girlfriend. You haven’t even let me under your shirt either” Finn said angrily. “The guys on the teams are starting to expect that I’m gay because I haven’t been to get under your skirt. Do you know how that makes me look to them”

“It’s not an act, Finn. I want to myself to someone that I love and loves me in return and I foolishly thought that was you but it wasn’t. I thought that you respect mind, body and soul but I was wrong and I’m grateful that I didn’t sleep with someone like you” I said glaring at him.

“I don’t know why I spent some much time with someone as prudish as you because there’s plenty of girls willingly to sleep with me. You’re not even all that pretty” Finn scoffs “You were such a waste of my time and you weren’t enough dating for two years. Two years that I had to listen to go on and on about your stupid dreams and for your information, Rachel. You’re not gonna make it to New York because you’re not as talented as you think that you are and you’re be a Lima Loser like the rest of us” 

Every word that came out of Finn’s mouth cut me like a knife in my gut being twisted over and over again painfully as the tears threat to spill over because he’s never said anything as hurtful as he has right now. I can’t believe that the quarterback would be so hurtful and spiteful just because I wouldn’t sleep with him and I thought that he cared about me but I was so wrong about him and I don’t understand why he’s being like this.

“Oh come off it Rachel, don’t be such a spoiled bitch” Finn said rolling his eyes.

“Oh hell nah! I’m gonna kill him. I’m going to kill for murdering his Jolly Green Giant looking ass!”

Santana instantly marches into the living room with Quinn right behind and I can feel the rage radiating off of the both of them as Santana gets into Finn’s face yelling in fast Spanish. The quarterback’s back is against the wall as he look fearful for a moment before turning his gaze towards the head Cheerio then to me with a frown on his face before pushing past the raven haired Cheerio, towering over me.

“What the hell, Rachel? What the hell are they doing here?” Finn asked his face starts turning red.

“Get away from her, Hudson or else” Quinn said pushing Finn away from me.

“This is between me and Rachel. This has nothing to do with you, Quinn” Finn said glaring at her. 

“Yes, it does because Rachel’s my friend and I won’t let you hurt her” Quinn said glaring at him. 

“Yeah right, you’re not friends because you’ve been nothing but a bitch to Rachel since forever” Finn said rolling his eyes.

“Even so but things change. People change but I don’t have to explain myself to you” 

“And you better get out of here before I go all Lima Heights on your pasty ass” Santana said cracking her knuckles.

“I’m not scared of you, Santana” Finn snorted.

“Oh you should be and I’m about to show you why” Santana said taking a step towards him. 

“Stop Santana. Finn, I am going to have to ask you to leave my house and never come back” I said gesturing to the door.

“Whatever. When these two hurt again, don’t come crying to me” Finn said huffing out of the door. 

Once he was gone, I let out a shaky breath before sitting down on the couch, placing my face in my hands because I couldn’t believe that I dated someone like Finn Hudson. I couldn’t believe that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him but I should’ve known that he was no good for me all the times in the past that Quinn and Kurt told me that I didn’t need him in my life. I can’t believe that I wasted so much time on someone who thought I would sleep with without thinking about the consequences and doesn’t truly believe me making it out of this town. This hurts so badly and I hate how much I wanted to please Finn or how much I tried to change myself to be the perfect girlfriend that he could be proud but it was all for not, making me feel even worse. I didn’t even realize that I was crying until I feel someone wiping my cheek as I look into a pair of brown eyes to realize that Santana‘s kneeling in front of me.

“Don’t cry, Shawty. He‘s not worth your tears” Santana said smiling slightly.

“It hurts, Santana. I thought that he was the one and now I don’t have anyone” I said shaking my head.

“That’s not true, Rachel” Quinn said kneel next to Santana.

“Yes it is, Quinn. Finn doesn’t love me and I’m going to be alone now” I sobbed.

“We’re not gonna let you be alone. You got me and Quinn and we’re not gonna let that happen. Right Q?” Santana asked nudging Quinn.

“She’s right, Rach” Quinn said taking my hand in hers. “It’s only thing that the two of us are ever gonna agree on” 

I giggle slightly as I wipe away my tears.

“Hold me?” 

“Always” Quinn said smiling.

Quinn gets off of the couch and moves onto the couch with her arms wide open for me to crawl into which I do as she wraps her arms around my waist, protectively then I looked up at Santana expectantly. She shifts from one foot to another awkward as I grab her wrist, pulling on it so that she’s sitting on the couch before wrapping her arm around me as I snuggled into the both of them.

* * *

End of ch. 7 


	8. Chapter 8

I would spent the rest of the day laying on the couch, holding Rachel but unfortunately she had to go to dance class while I knew that it was futile trying to talk her out of it but I did try and so did Santana surprisingly. She just smile before kissing the both of us on the cheek as she gets up and walks up the stairs to get change, leaving the two of us alone as I turned to look at my second-in-command out the corner of my eye as she does the same. We looked at each other sizing the other up as much as I love the raven haired Latina, I can’t help but be suspicious of her and her intentions with the diva because her track record isn’t very nice. I know that it’s very hypocritical of me to judge her when my own track record isn’t squeaky clean either but she can be a convincing and manipulative bitch as it gives me a reason not to trust her intentions with the petite singer. What is she up to? Why is Santana being so nice to Rachel? I know that Rachel is very forgiving person and willing to give her a second but I can’t help but be on the fence that she’s up to something.

What could get she get out of gaining Rachel’s trust? I’m not going to let her hurt Rachel if I can help it. I have notice that San’s being acting odd over the week or so but what does that have to do with Rachel and letting her stay with her in her house because I know that there’s more to the story than Mrs. Lopez not trusting her daughter but what. I take a really good look at the raven haired Cheerio to see that there rather large bags underneath her eyes like she hasn’t sleep in days and it seems like she’s lost a bit of weight recently more than it would consider healthily. What’s going on with Santana? Is there something going on that I don’t know about? I know that I’m not going to get the information out of Rachel because she will just cover for Santana out of some kind of promise or threat that Santana has over her. My best bet is try to break down Santana’s wall and pull out the information that I’m seeking. Easy enough… in theory. This is going to be a long afternoon.

Before I could ask, I hear footsteps walking down the stairs to see Rachel wearing a skin tight black leotard, flesh colored tights underneath it with her hair pulled into a bun and her dance bag resting on her shoulder as the sight in front of me leaves me speechless and my mouth completely dry. I pull myself harden slightly underneath my boxers as she looks at the both of us with a gentle smile on her face and I see her lips moving but there was no sound coming out because I was too focus on the delicious curves of her body that I want to reach out and touch. I’m jolted out of my perversions by a sharp elbow to the side as I shake my head before looking up at the diva looking at me with her hands on her hips which isn’t me calm down at her.

“W-What?”

“I had asked that the two of not kill each other in my absence because I don’t wish to the blood out of the carpet” replies Rachel.

“Why don’t you just come out and just say that you don’t trust us, Berry” Santana sad rolling her eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s that you two have a track record of wanting to kill each other less someone has to get in-between you which I will not be able to do while I’m in my dance class. I am asking you to remain civil until I return. Do you think that you manage without me?” Rachel asked curious.

“Yeah Rachel, I’m sure that we can handle not killing each other for a few hours” I said smiling. 

Rachel still seemed a little apprehensive about leaving us alone together and if she knew what I was planning to go after she leaves, the diva would refuse leave but I need her gone for what I am planning on doing. Santana rolls her eyes before pushing herself off of the couch as she tries to push the diva out of the door, saying something about how the diva is when it goes to being on the time and didn’t want to hear the rant about it later when she returns. The singer just giggles as she turns to face the Latina, wrapping her arms around as she leans upwards to place a simple yet lingering kiss on her cheek as her cheeks dark slightly as the smaller girl walks over towards me then kisses me on the cheek as well before taking her leave. Rachel walks out of the house and gets into her car, driving towards the community center for her ballet class as the raven haired Cheerio walks back into the living room, flopping down on the couch before picking up the remote. She turns on the TV to Keeping Up With Kardashians before crossing her arms over her chest, sinking further into the couch as she lets out a sigh and I notice how tired and drained she looks.

I couldn’t help but be concerned about my friend’s health because even Santana argue and fight with each other but when it comes down to it, I truly do care about her and she’s been there for me more times than I can count. When the Latina found out about my penis, she has had plenty of opportunities to out me to the student population but didn’t and kept it a secret, swearing that our friendship meant more to her than popularity. We have been friend since we’re kids and slept over each other’s house for as long as I can remember as we looked out for each other, having each other‘s back when times got rough so I need to know if anything is wrong with my friend. Halfway through the episode, I picked up the remote and turning the TV off as the Latina glares at me before picking up the remote to turn the television back on. I grabbed the remote, turning the TV off once again but I took the batteries out before tossing the remote across the room.

“What the hell is your problem, Q?” Santana asked glaring at me. 

“What’s my problem? What’s going on with you?” I asked glaring at her.

“There ain’t nothing wrong with me but a blonde bimbo keeping me from watching Kim on TV” Santana said frowning.

“Oh cut the crap, San. I know that that something going on with you” I said frowning.

“There ain’t nothing wrong with me and why do you care if there’s something wrong with me, just mind your own business”

“You’re my friend so that automatically makes you my business. I’ve noticed that you look more tired than usual so don’t give me that crap about Cheerios practice is getting to you and you lost a lot of weight to be healthy”

“That’s a load of bullshit, Quinn and you know it. You ‘care’ about me because you’re a conniving and manipulative bitch” Santana spat.

“Will stop with the tough girl act from Lima Heights? It’s getting old. What’s going on with you? I know that something’s wrong with me and that you more than likely threaten Rachel into covering for you”

“First off, this ain’t act and I didn’t threaten the hobbit”

“Yeah right” I said unconvinced.

“Screw you Quinn, I don’t need this from you or anyone else. I-” Santana start swaying back and forth.

I instantly jumped to my feet, rushing to her side to steady and I know that there’s wrong with Santana as she pulls away from me as her dizzy spell dissipates but she doesn’t too far. I frown as I reach out and grabbing the Latina, lifting her over my shoulder as I carry up the stairs, kicking me hard in the stomach but I ignore the pain as I carry to the guest room. I throw her onto the bed before straddling her hips and placing her hands over her head as I glare down at the struggling girl underneath me until she stops.

“Get the fuck off of me, you fuckin psychotic white girl!” Santana spat.

“No, not until you tell me what’s going on with you” I spat back.

“I told you that there’s nothing fucking wrong me with me. It’s your problem if you don’t believe me” Santana said glaring at me. 

Before I could say anything else, Santana flips us over so that she was on top but I used the muscles in my legs to kick her off of me as we continue to wrestle each other, trying to get the upper hand over the other and after awhile we were getting tired. The Latina more than me as she lies panting underneath me once again as I watch her chest rise and fall with every breath before looking up at her plump lip slightly parted, trying to catch her breath. I swear that this girl pisses me off so badly and I just wish that she would just let me in as I don’t know what came over me when I lean forward, capturing those plump lips but they tasted like watermelon. The Latina takes in a sharp intake of air through her nose but she doesn’t push me away like I was expecting her to but laces her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer if possible as our lips dances in a heated and sensual dance. I push the raven haired Cheerio’s leg further up my hips as the temperature in the room continues to climb as well as the need for air, causing us to pull apart as I looked at the girl underneath me to see that her eyes are glazed over with lust.

 _Fuck! What the hell am I doing? This is what was supposed to happen. I mean this is nice and everything but I’m not supposed to be making out with my best friend but finding out what’s wrong with her._ I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I hear sniffing and I look down to see that Santana’s trying to fight back the tears as she tries to hide them by cover half her face with her arms. 

“Santana? San, what’s wrong? Come on, talk to me” I said concerned.

“I’m messed up Q, I’m really messed up” Santana said choking back a sob.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on with me and I can’t seem to stop fucking crying. I’m fuckin sick of everything and I don’t know what to do”

“Oh San” 

“Leave me alone. I don’t want you to see me like this” Santana said trying to push me away with one hand.

“You know that I can’t do that, Angel” I said taking her hand in my own.

“Please Quinn, just leave dammit!”  
“No can do because you’re hurting and when you hurt, I hurt. Let me hold you” I said shifting on the bed so I’m laying the crying girl. “Is this okay?”  
Santana sniffs slightly as she nods, wrapping her arms around herself appearing smaller than what she is as I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me as I kiss the exposed skin of her shoulder. The Latina shakes with very sob and I hate seeing the normally strong and confident girl so broken as there’s very little that I could do comfort but hold her. It wasn’t long before the crying takes its toll as the raven haired Cheerio falls asleep in my arms as I laid there for a while, trying to figure what I’m going to about Santana when the door across the hall opens and closes. The Latina rolls over, snuggling into my chest as I chuckle to myself as the cuddle monster comes out to play and isn’t long before the door of the guest room opens, Rachel pokes her head through the cracked door to see the sight before her. She raises an eyebrow before smiling brightly as she creeps quietly into the room, cautiously gets on the bed without waking the sleeping dragon that is the raven haired Cheerio as she wraps her arms around the sleeping girl. I don’t know why this feels so right or why I felt something when I kissed both girls but I never been more peaceful when I’m laying in bed with them. I don’t want to lose this feeling but I’m terrified of may come with this new feeling but I think that we’re okay for now.

* * *

End of. ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning feeling more tired than when I went to sleep but I don’t even remember falling asleep in the first place although I remember arguing with that bitch Quinn, wrestling with her then making out followed crying my fucking eyes out. Fuck! I really am fuckin messed up in the head. I cried in front of fuckin Berry and now fuckin Q! What the hell is going on with me?! God, I hate knowing shit. I looked around to see that the two in question surrounding me like a fucking cocoon and it makes me feel smothered as the need to free myself from this increases as I carefully and quietly wiggle myself out from under them. I grabbed some shorts and my Cheerios workout shirt before changing to see that the two managed to snuggle together and the look of content on the diva’s face buries it into the blonde bimbo’s chest leaves an aching feeling in my heart. I know that I shouldn’t be feeling but I can’t be feel that I should be the one that the pint sized singer snuggles into and I shake my head at the thought as I exit out of the room then out of the house as my feet take off from the porch.

I put in my ear buds, letting my feet pound against the payment going where I have no idea but I don’t care because I need to get away, to get away from everything and everyone to get my head on straight. It feels like I’m going on a downward spiral and I’m losing my grip on reality as I need to get it back but the real reason why I’m out running to who knows where is because I don’t want to deal with the questions that Quinn and Rachel are going to ask me when return back to the Berry residence. I don’t want to explain shit to no one because I never had to before and I need to because I’m fuckin Santana Diabla Lopez and I answer to nobody. I continued to run until my legs screams for me to stop and my lungs are gasping for air as I looked around to see where the hell I am and honestly I have no idea where I am causing me to turn around to head back where I came from when someone calls my name. I looked over my shoulder to see that it’s the last person that I wanted see… Brittany.

Fuck! Just my luck. The dancer smiles at me as she jogs up to me before going in for a hug but I immediately took a step back from here as a look of hurt flashes across her features but she smiles again as she has no reason to look hurt after what happened between us. I took in her appearance to see that she’s wearing a pair of black biker shorts showing off her long dancer legs, a pink sports bra holding her boobs in place with her hair pulled back in a low hanging ponytail, all in all, she looks fuckin hot.

“I missed you, San” Brittany said smiling. 

“Hn” Yeah, right. Like I’m supposed to believe that.

“I haven’t seen much of you. I’ve tried calling you but you didn’t answer so I thought that maybe the phone elves might have stole it like they did me once but Lord Tubbington hide it again. I miss hanging out with you and your lady kisses” Brittany said taking my hand in hers. 

“I’ve been busy. What do you want from me, Britt?” I asked frowning.

“I missed my friend and I want to hang out with you” Brittany said hugging me. 

“Stubbles McCripplePants is your fuckin friend now so hang out with him” I said untangle myself from her.

“W-Why are you being so mean?” Brittany asked her lip trembling.

“I’m a bitch remember so what do you expect from me?” I asked glaring at her.

Brittany whimpers as the tear rolls down her face as she run in the opposite direction from me and I regret for snapping at her because of the promise that I made to her all the those years ago in pre-school. I promised that I would never be like those snot-nosed brats that we had go to school with and along the time, I managed to fall in love with my best friend and complicate our relationship with sex and manipulation. It’s not the dancer for why I’m so fucked but my own and I ruin everything that I touch or come into contact with as it’s only a matter of time before I fuck up Berry and Q. No, for once I’m going to the right thing and make sure that they turn out unscathed for my self-destruction but I’m gonna need a little help and I know just the guy to help me. I run towards the one place that I could go to for a favor and luckily I caught him as he walks out of his house, to get started with his pool cleaning business as Puck turns to see me at the bottom of his porch. 

“San, what are you doing here? Here for a ride on the Puckster but I can’t right now my Latin Princess because I have work to take care of” Puck said smirking. 

“That’s not why I’m here, Noah” I said glaring at me. 

“This gotta be serious if you’re calling me by my first name. What’s up?” Puck asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I need you to do me a favor”

“Okay anything” 

“I need you to keep Berry and Q away from me” I said plainly.

“What do you mean away from you? You’re talkin crazy, Lopez” Puck said shaking his head. 

“I’m really not because you and I both know that I’m a fuckin mess and I need to get my shit together” I said running my hand through my hair. 

“We’re all a fuckin mess but Rachel wants to help but I don’t know what Quinn has to do with all of this but you two have always to got each. You two always seem to understand each other better than anyone” Puck said smiling reassuringly.

“Puck, you know that I have a horrible track record with ruining every relationship that I have ever been in with Brittany being the worst of them all and you seen how I handled that. I don’t want neither of them having to deal with my bullshit and the only way to ensue that is if I keep my distance from the both of them. Promise me that you’ll help me, please. I can’t do this on my own” I said pleading.

Puck sighs as he runs his hand over his mohawk as he thinks over what I just asked him before begrudgingly agreeing to help and I let out a sigh of relief before turning to leave. 

“You know that they’re not going to you go that easily, right?”

“I know but just me until them for now” I said smiling over my shoulder.

I walked to the Berry residence as I took a step through the threshold only to have a tiny body thrown on top of me, causing me to back on the ground hard and when I open my eyes to see that it’s Rachel who’s on top. Before I could open my mouth, I was met with a watery glare directed at me but it was hard to take it seriously because it was too cute and all I want to due was coo at her.

“I was so worried about you, Santana. You were gone and was nowhere in the house as I tried calling you on your cell phone only to find that you had left it on the nightstand. I remind you of the importance of taking your phone with you when you left so people can contact you in case of an emergency or finding out where you are. Anything could have happened and no one would be the wiser. I-”

“Berry, calm your tits. I only went for a run and I thought that I would be back before you guys woke up” I said covering her mouth with my hand.

“Well excuse me for being concern with your well being. I was really worried about you Santana” Rachel said removing my hand and holding it against her chest. “I don’t know what I would if something happened to you if I could have prevented it”

I look her in the eyes and I saw was pure sincerity and honesty in those big brown eyes of her as I shake my head slightly knowing that Berry is a big worrywart but it’s just like her to worry over someone that doesn’t deserve it. This is why I need to get away from her because I don’t deserve her concern and need to get my head on straight without fucking her up than I already have as I pulled my hand away from her before pushing myself off the ground, offering my hand towards her which she takes. I pull her onto her feet as I walk up to the guest room to see that Quinn sitting on the bed, bouncing her leg up and down, an nervous habit that she had since we were little kids as she locks eyes with her before walking over towards me.

She slaps me hard across the face before pulling me into tight hug, hugging me like if she doesn’t hold on tight enough that I would disappear off the face of the world and I know that I worried her as she always felt the need to make sure that I was okay. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her just as tightly and let her hug as long as possible because I know that she needs the reassurance that I’m okay when she pulls away after what felt like an eternity, she gives me this look that says ‘that you have a lot of explaining to do and I’m leaving until I get answers’. I sigh to myself as I dig around for my duffel only to find it under the bed before placing it on top of it as I start opening drawers and pulled out my clothes, dumping them into the duffel bag.

“San, what are you doing?” Rachel asked confused.

“What does it look like I‘m doing, Berry? I’m packing that’s what” I said packing my shit.

“But why? What’s going on? Where are you going? I don’t understand” Rachel said furrowing her eyebrows together.

“Because I’m a ticking bomb and I don’t want neither of you around for when I go off so I’m getting as far as I can so you won’t get hurt cause I’ve no idea what I might do or what I might said” I said hurrying up my packing.

“Just hold up Santana, you’re not making any sense” Quinn said grabbing my wrist.

“No, I’m making perfect sense and I’m trying to protect you guys from me. I don’t trust me with you guys so I’m leaving” I said taking my wrist back.

“You’re not protecting anyone, you’re just running from your problem like you always do instead of facing them. You’re taking the coward’s way out” Quinn said angrily. “That’s what you are, a coward” 

“Fine, I’m a coward but I don’t know how to be any other way” I said zipping up my duffel bag.

I hauled my bag over my shoulder before turning to walk out of the room when Rachel steps in front of me with crying streaming down her cheeks and I could see the pain in her eyes. I hate that she’s looking at me like that because it’s killing me on the inside and I know if I keep looking at her that I will cave in and agree to anything that she’ll ask of me. That won’t be good for neither of us if I stay because I’m not good for anyone and I’ll be no use to anyone because I have no reason to stay and I’ll have to rely on the diva as it’s not in me to rely on others to solve my problems. I have to do this on my own and if I’m gonna fall into a deeper black hole than I would rather free fall alone than drag her or Quinn down with me because I’m don’t want to responsible for fucking up one more person’s life.

“Santana, please. Please don’t leave” Rachel pleaded.

“I’m sorry, Shorty but this is something that I have to do” I said kissing her on the forehead. “I’ll call okay”

With that, I leave the Berry residence as to where I’m going… does it really matter?

* * *

End of ch. 9

 


	10. Chapter 10

I swear that I can’t fuckin believe how selfish and inconsiderate Santana can freaking sometimes but it shouldn’t surprise me because I’ve known her my entire life and she can be loyal and fierce when it comes to the people that she cares about but then there’s other times that she can be a complete asshole and stuck in her own ways. It’s like day and night as it’s hard to tell what’s going on in her mind sometimes and I just wish that she would try talk to me about things instead of just running off when she feels things are beyond her control. I wish that the Latina would trust me more and rely on me when she feels that she handle some things because I care about her as she’s my best friend as I want to be there for her like she’s there for me. I don’t know what’s going on in her head that she thinks that she needs to walk away from me and I haven’t a clue where she’s going or how she’s doing as it’s driving me completely insane not knowing although it’s something that we have in common about not having control over things. I know that she didn’t go home because it’s the first place that I would look for her and I doubt that she went to Britt’s.

Where could San possible gone? Why is she running away from us? None of this making any sense. Why does she like she’s gonna hurt me or Rachel? What am I not getting? God once I find her, I’m gonna strange her skinny neck and slap the sense into her. I’m pulled out of my thought by soft sobbing and I remember that Rachel has been crying since Santana decided to bail out on us, leaving me to comfort her and pissing me even more because she’s causing the diva so much pain. If she truly cared about Rachel then she wouldn’t be doing what she’s doing and just stayed. Talk about being fucking selfish. 

“Quinn?”

“Yeah Rachel” I said looking down at her.

“Do you hiccup think that Santana’s okay?” Rachel asked wiping her tears away.

Even through Santana made her cry, still worrying about her. Rachel, you’re truly one of a kind.

“Who fucking cares? She’s being a selfish bitch and I could care less if she’s okay or not” I said folding my arms.

“You don’t mean that” Rachel said shaking her head.

“Uh yeah I do. She’s a fucking coward and instead of talking to us like a normal person, she decides to run like she always does. I’m sick of dealing with her bullshit and I say good riddance” I said frowning.

I feel a pair of hands on either side of my face gently guiding me into looking into a gentle pair of brown eyes and a soft yet loving smile on the face of one Rachel Berry as she runs her thumbs along my cheeks, resting her forehead against my own. It feels like she’s looking into my very soul as it feel like she’s taking my breath away with a simple gaze and I don’t know what to do or how to feel but I want to reach out and kiss her but I don’t have clue if it’s okay. I don’t want to do something that could possibly ruin the friendship that I’m creating with the diva and make things awkward between the two of us as I’m not entirely sure what’s going on with myself to be honest.

“You care about very much about Santana and even though you say that good riddance but you can’t leave her alone. She’s your friend… your best friend even she can be a pain in the ass and difficult to be around at time although it doesn’t mean that you should give up on her. We can’t give up on her because she needs us to be there even she thinks that she should be on her own” Rachel said smiling sadly.

“You truly are something you know that, Rachel” I said chuckling softly. “But you’re right as much as I would hate to admit, I can’t abandon her”

“Promise me something, Quinn”

“What is it?”

“Promise me that you won’t leave me or Santana. We both need you” replies Rachel.

There’s something in Rachel’s eyes that telling me that there’s something to this promise than she letting on but I just can’t put my finger on it just yet but I need to reassure her that I’m going anywhere. I won’t leave her or abandon her just I want to be by her side as I take her face in my hands, leaning forward to place a gentle yet lingering kiss on her forehead before wrapping my arms around her shoulders, pulling the diva in close. The singer sigh softly, resting on top of me as I wonder what going to happen now between the two of us and Santana.

* * *

Santana’s POV

It’s been two weeks since I left the residence and that I’m causing Rachel pain because I can see it in her eyes every time we lock eyes in the hallways at school but I’m keeping my distance as much as possible because she’s better off without me there to fuck things up. Quinn on the other hand, is pissed the hell off at me and she’s definitely taking her anger off at me and squad but mostly at me in particular by making practice even more of a living hell than usual but I make sure that we’re never alone together because I know that she’s question me about where I’m staying. I can’t go home because I know that either one of them are waiting me to show there no that’s no go so I picked the place that neither one of them would think to look for me the tree house that my Papi built for me and the blonde to play in the woods in the back of my house. It’s a bitch to hop over the wooden fence that sections off the yard from the other houses but it’s the only way that I can get to it without rousing suspicion from the diva and the HBIC but I have to be careful about getting food and bathing but it’s the last place that either one of them would look for me.

I have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to get ready for school and my body is protest against the sudden movement especially my back because of sleeping on the hard ass wooden plank floor as I cracked it. Fuck! This fuckin hurts but it’s a simple price to pay to keep Q and Berry safe. I hear someone knocking on the door and I stiffed as the knocking continues when the voice of Puckerman comes through the door as I sigh in relief, walking over towards the door and opening it to see Puck standing out of the door with a bag of food in his hand. True to his word, the mohawked jock has helped me by keeping both girls away from me and bringing me food which I definitely appreciate because I’m fucking starving as I let him inside. I pulled out a bacon cheese burger and Cajun fries before digging into the burger while the jock leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest with a frown on his face and I knew that he wanted to say something.

“What’s up with you?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“You know how I feel about all of this so I should have to explain myself and I hope that you know that you’re doing more harm than good” Puck said frowning.

“Look they’re better off without me you know that and I know that so I don’t see why you have a problem with it now” I said frowning.

“You’re being a punk and not dealing with whatever you’re choosing not to deal with. It’s hurting Rachel and I’m not cool with that” Puck said shaking his head.

“Fine if that’s the way that you feel then you don’t have to continue to help me. I can do this on my own” I said glaring at him. 

“Oh yeah, like you’ve been doing so well on your own so far. You’re sleeping in a tree house in the wood behind your house” Puck snorted.

“Fuck you, Puckerman” 

“Been there, done that” Puck said rolling his eyes.

Puck turns to walk out of the door but stops short of the door, looking over his shoulder and shakes his head at me before leaving without another word as the burger doesn’t taste as good as it did a minute but it doesn’t matter. I eat the food before grabbing my backpack walking to the house to get ready for school and I do it as quickly possible before taking the long way to the sidewalk before making my way towards school. I walked through the double doors with everyone scrambling out of my way as I pass by when Kurt walks up to me, linking arms with me as we walk down the hall with a look of a cat that ate the pet canary.

“What up Lady Hummel?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you because I’m having a hard enough time believing it myself” Kurt said shaking his head in disbelief.

“Just spit it out” I said rolling my eyes at his theatrics.

“Quinn and Rachel are an item” Kurt replies.

WHAT!?

“What?! They’re a what?” I asked shocked.

“I know right but it’s true I heard it straight from Rachel herself and they’re a thing now although it makes sense with all the name-calling slushys and the pornographic pictures in the girls’ restroom as it was

Quinn’s childish way of showing that she likes Rachel. I’m surprised that she didn’t tell you. They got together some time over the weekend” Kurt said shrugging his shoulders.

“I guess that they were too busy getting their mack on to tell me” I said trying to leave the hurt out of my voice.

I have no reason to be hurt because they deserve each other but a part of me can’t but feel this way and maybe… a little jealous because I guess that I wanted Rachel for myself. Oh god I am fucking crazy. Why the hell would Rachel me when she can have something as beautiful and smart as Quinn? Why would she want someone that doesn’t even know what the hell is going on with themselves? I shake my head a little as I walked away from a confused Kurt but I needed to get away from everything and get some air as I walked out onto the field, under the bleachers to find the Skanks, smoking a blunt and that’s something that I definitely need. I take the joint away from one of the girls that was smoking it before taking a couple drags from it as the high was slowly coming over me as I laid in the glass when one of the skanks Melissa or whatever but the only outstanding thing about this girl is her blonde hair with reddish pink streaks and the off the shoulder AC/DC shirt.

She hands me a water bottle filled with vodka and I take a long swig of it as burns on the way down my throat but I’m definitely fucked right now as the trashy girl smiles at me perversely before straddling my hips as she starts kissing down my neck. I know that this wrong and I shouldn’t be doing this but what does it matter cause nothing matter as Melissa or whatever her name is starts unbuttoning the front of my pants when I hear someone calling my name but I didn’t say conscious enough to know it was.

* * *

End of ch. 10

 


	11. Chapter 11

I don’t know what happened after I passed out but I know that someone pulled that Skank chick off me as I didn’t stay blacked for long as something wet hits me dead in the face, shocking me awake. I come face to face with pissed off Quinn Fabray standing over me and now I’m wising that I had stay passed the fuck out so I wouldn’t have deal with this bullshit, looking around to see that she managed to bring me to back to the Berry residence. This only means that Rachel’s somewhere nearby and the last thing that I need right now is her seeing me like this because she’ll get some fuckin idea that she needs to save me from ‘self destructive’ behavior but she shouldn’t have to save, I need to able to not be such a liability on her or anyone for that matter.

I push myself into a sitting position but a wave of nausea hits as a hand pushes me back down onto the bed, looking up to see the blonde bimbo looking at me with fuckin sympathy and pity and I hate that she’s looking at me like that because that’s last thing that I need right now. A bottle of water comes into my line of sight and I raise an eyebrow, earning an eye roll from my co-captain as I take the bottle from her, taking a couple of sips then plopping myself against the headboard. She doesn’t say anything, just sitting in the desk chair, resting her head against her knuckles and it feels like she’s judging me cause she has that annoying look on her face like she’s trying to figure me out as the last thing that I need is her trying to get inside of my head. 

“Will stop fuckin staring me?! God, if you got something to say then fuckin say it because the creepy ass staring is freakin me the fuck out!” I said annoyed.

“I’m just tryin figure out what’s going on with you, San. You’ve been ducking and dodging us for two weeks because you think that you need to protect Rachel and I from you but you’re not. You’re being a coward and running away from your problems like you always do” Quinn said frowning.

“I don’t need you judging me and if you honestly think that I’m running away from my problems then that’s your problem, not mine. Screw you, Q. I’m outta here” I said forcing myself to stand up.

My legs don’t fucking want to work with me, giving out from under me and I half expected to hit the floor hard but a pair of arms snakes around my waist before I could try to pull away, Quinn holds me tight. I tried to push this bitch the hell off of me but the harder that I pushed the harder she held onto me but the struggle didn’t last longer although it would’ve if I wasn’t so fuckin tired right now.

“God, I hate you right now” I grunted.

“I hate you too bitch but you know that you need me no matter much you choose to deny it and I want to help you, San I really do. Rachel needs you, I… need you. More than anything and I don’t know what I would do without my best friend. I can’t… I just can’t lose you, okay and there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for you” Quinn said tightening her grip on me. “I love you, Angel and you can’t abandon me like that. I’ve had enough abandoning me over the years”

I swallowed thickly as I can hear the sadness and heartbreak in her voice and I remember the promise that we made when we were kids that we wouldn’t abandon each other unlike so many people have done in the past. I broke that promise by not being around but I thought that I was doing the right thing although I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I hate that I’m hurting someone so close to me but I don’t know what to do anymore and I hate how useless I really am at everything as I hold onto her like she’s my lifeline cause in more than one way, she is. Tears are pricking behind my eyelids, burying my face into my co-captain’s shoulder as the sobs rack through my body and I hate how easily I’ve been breaking into tears lately, feeling more exhausted in the last two weeks.

“I‘m-I’m sorry” I sobbed.

“It’s okay Angel, got you. Let it all out” Quinn said stroking my hair lovingly. 

She gently guided me to the bed, pulling me into her embrace and for the first time since I lost Papi that I actually cried, letting every emotion that I’ve been pushing down. I hate that I know that Mami blames me for the lost of the man she loved being no longer alive even though I wasn’t the one that hit him with their car but she avoids me at all costs and the times that she doesn’t come home, she stares at me with those cold dead eyes with barely contained disgust and contempt. I know that she doesn’t care about me or at least not anymore, leaving me alone in an empty house to grow up with no parents, throwing money at me to survive while she worked or out doing whatever she wanted to. Forgetting that she has a daughter at home but I never said anything because it would fall on deaf ears and what would be the point, nothing would have changed and I just gotten used to the loneliness that often crept up on me occasionally. The only person that I ever relied on and was there for was the Barbie since she’s the only family that I truly have that is until I started pushing her away and Berry who started caring about me for one reason or another.

I just want this pain to go away, I hate feeling like this all the damn time when a pair of lips pressed themselves the top of my head and hands massaging my shoulders lightly that I slowly drifted off to sleep. By the time that I woke up, I’m still in bed and I was still expecting to be on top of Quinn but this time, it’s Berry that I’m laying on and she’s running her fingers through my hair but she doesn’t say anything as I could see her face through the mirror. I can see the relief on her face but she looks stressed and worried about something when the door opens and I close my eyes in time to pass off as still being asleep when I feel the bed dip slightly next to us, feeling a hand rubbing circles on my back. 

“Do you think she’ll stick around this time? I’m afraid of when she awakes that she’ll disappear again and I don’t want that to happen” Rachel said sadly.

“I can’t say that she won’t because Santana has always been runner when she feels overwhelmed and I think if we told her, she might run”

“What do we do?”

“We might have to play it safe for and see if she’s open to the idea. If she is then we’ll ease her into her into it and if not, we’ll back off. I think that’s the best course of action, babe”

What the hell are they talking about? Ease me into what? Run from what? I don’t know what they’re talking about but I’m gonna find out but I snapped out of my thoughts by lips pressing lightly against the top of my head and I open my eyes to look into a pair of mocha eyes.

“Morning sunshine” Rachel said smiling sweetly. “Did you sleep well?”

“I guess but why are you scratching my heard for?”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize that I wad doing it” Rachel said removing her hand.

“I didn’t tell you to stop” I said glaring at her.

“So grumpy, Sleeping Beauty” Quinn said rolling her eyes.

“Screw you, Barbie” I said flipping her off.

“Stop it you two, I’m not going to sit here and listen you to bicker back forth so here’s what we’re going to do. All three of us are going stairs and I’m going to make us something to eat then we’re meeting the Glee club later on”

“For what?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Artie’s mom managed to get all of us tickets for the carnival that arrived yesterday and I thought that it could be a great bonding experience for us”

“Carnivals aren’t really my thing and I hate carnies”

“Please sunshine, you have to go with us and it won’t be as much fun without you” Rachel said snuggling into my hair. “Please for me”

“Rachel stop” I groaned.

“No” Rachel pouted. “Not until you agree to come”

“She’s really not going to stop plus we had fun at the carnivals, growing up” Quinn said smiling.

“Ughhhhh fine, fine” I said rolling my eyes.

“Thank you sunshine” Rachel said bouncing with excitement.

“Yeah, yeah you owe me food”

“Right” Rachel said taking me by the hand.

She practially drags into the kitchen and cooks while I just at the breakfast bar with Quinn sitting next to me with amused smirk on her face and I don’t like it as she leans in.

“Whipped” Quinn said smirking

“Shut up bitch, you’re the one dating her and I know for sure that she has you wrapped around her pinkie” I said glaring at her.

“Touché but that still doesn’t change the fact she got the both of us whipped but she does care about you, San” Quinn said the tone changing to a more serious one. “While you were MIA, all she could think about you if you were okay, if you were sleeping enough, or if you were sleeping enough. There were more than a few times that she cried herself to sleep over and I’m not telling you this because to make you feel but because you’re not alone. You shouldn’t feel like you are or that you need to protect us”

Why am I always making the people that I’m trying to protect from me, crying over me? I’m not worth the trouble or the effort of saving but I don’t wanna keep causing them pain, I just... don’t know what to do. I’m pulled out of my thought by a plate being set in front of me filled with French toast, eggs or what looks like eggs, bacon, sausages and a cup of fresh fruit on the side and it looks amazing as my stomach would agree with me if the growling was any indication. I quickly start stuffing my mouth because honestly I can’t fuckin remember the last time I had a decent food that wasn’t greasy fast food or one of those stupid shake that Sue has on so this is a well welcome change but before I knew, the food was gone. Quinn and me picked up all the dishes before Berry could and started washing and drying them then the pint sized singer pouted us into watching a movie but I had to put my foot down on the movie being a musical so it was decided on Get A Clue. What I wasn’t expecting was for the tiny diva to be glued to my side and Malibu Barbie on the other side of me with her arm wrapped around my shoulder as I don’t know what to make of any of this but I ignore the warm feeling that I’m getting from all of them. Two movies later I sit up, stretching slightly before standing as Rachel looks up at me confused before a fearful look creeps on her face, bitting her lip nervously.

“Are you leaving again?” 

“Well yeah, I do have to get ready because we’re going to that carnival unless you changed your mind” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“You’re coming back?” Rachel asked hopeful.

“Yes Berry, I’m coming back and for whatever reason I don’t then you can seek your girlfriend on me” I said pointing at Quinn. 

“And I will hunt your fat ass down” Quinn said dead serious.

“I know Barbie, I know” I said rolling my eyes.

I walked towards the door when a warm body’s pressed against my back and I knew that it’s Berry, turning in my arms to hug her properly and after a few minutes, she finally let go of me. Her eyes are practically telling me that she wouldn’t be able to handle me leaving like the last time and I don’t want to hurt again but I don’t know came over me when I kissed her on the forehead.

“I’ll be back, I promise” I said before leaving. 

What was that all about?

* * *

End of ch. 11


	12. Chapter 12

The whole two weeks that Santana was avoiding being around either me or Quinn was disheartening to say the least as every time she was left in the same room as us for more than a few seconds, she would make a hasty retreat. I wanted to talk to her, to convince her that she didn’t need to protect us from herself because I know that she’s made some reckless and self-destructive decisions in the past but I know that she can overcome them although she can’t take on everything on her own. The raven-haired cheerio isn’t alone and I had made a promise that I wouldn’t abandon her but she’s not making this easy although I knew what I was getting myself into as the head Cheerio was still on the fence about helping her friend. She’s was rather upset that her best friend is once again running away from her problems instead of relying on her to help her face said problems but I know she’s not going to give up on her because that’s the kind of person she is. Quinn and I have gotten closer on the two weeks before she asked me to go out with her which I had agreed to and she was very attentive, more than Finn ever was while actually listening to what I had to say instead of tuning me out like many tend to do.

It wasn’t long before we started dating and it has been wonderful but I couldn’t stop myself from worrying about Santana and if she was sleep okay or if she was eating regular meals while the head Cheerio wasn’t fairing any better since I know that she’s concerned for her friend. We camped out at the Latina’s house for a week since my girlfriend had a key to the property as her friend gave it to her for emergencies but the badass never came although she did show up to school and Cheerios practice on time although she never stuck around longer enough to answer any pressing questions. When Quinn was at my house in room with Santana sleeping, I was shocked, relieved and worried all at once but I was happy that she was safe and sound but she looked a little worse for wear like she hasn’t been sleeping too well. The artist told me about what happened under the bleachers and I wanted nothing more than to give that Skank a good stern talking to but I have more important thing to take care of as I crawled on the bed as the sleeping beauty shifts in her sleep, resting her head on my chest.

Quinn was right about Santana being a cuddle monster but there’s no better feeling than having her in my arms and I didn’t want to let her go. The blonde cheerio and I have been talking about easing the Latina into our relationship because we love her more than a friend as she’s always on our minds as the cheerio had admitted to me about kissing her friend before we had started dating. I wasn’t upset about the revelation and I’m glad that Quinn had come clean about it instead of lying to me about it when the badass wakes up as I brought up the idea of going to the carnival with the rest of the Glee club after she had eaten something. Although Santana was against the idea of going but after I pouted slightly, she had agreed and I made her something to eat, we watch a couple of movies before she stood up to leave and I was afraid that she might not show up to the carnival. Reading my mind, the raven haired Cheerio promised that she was coming before going home to change and I’m going to have faith that she’ll keep her word as Quinn left as well to get ready but I was worried about her going home to her verbally abusive Father.

She assured me that she’ll be fine since she was only going to change her clothes and come straight her to pick me up so I walked up to my room to pick out something that will grab both girls’ attention so I called in some backup. After fifteen minutes, I hear the doorbell ring and I opened it to see Kurt standing behind it as he struts in and goes up to my room, rummaging through my closet while throwing clothes on the floor that he didn’t like before creating an attire. He places it in my hands before pushing into the bathroom so he could get started on applying my makeup but told me not to look at myself in the mirror as I took a quick shower and get dressed and when I walked out, the fashionista got to work. Kurt curled my hair in loose curls flowing down my back, applying some mascara to my eyes and lip-gloss to my lips. When he was finished, I could finally look at myself in the full-length mirror in the room to see the off the shoulder light pink blouse, a white belt and blue jean shorts to show off my legs and I almost didn’t recognize the girl staring back at me in the mirror.

“Wow”

“I know. I do amazing work and you’re welcome” Kurt said putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Thank you Kurt. Going with anyone to carnival?” I asked curious.

“You’ll see when you get there” Kurt said winking at me.

“Okay I’ll finally get to meet this mystery man of yours and see if he’s good enough for you” I said smiling.

“Please don’t scare him off Rachel with your impossible standards of if he’s good enough for me” Kurt said shaking his head. 

“If he’s a real man than a few questions shouldn’t be able to scare him off and there’s not impossible standards if I want someone for you that would be more proud to hold your hand down the halls without worrying about what others say” I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

“You’re right but not everyone is ready to live in their truth like you, Quinn and I are” Kurt said sighing.

“Yeah, that is true but at least we don’t have to worry about what the blockheads have to say for one night” 

“We’re going to fabulous regardless. See ya soon Rachel” 

I walked downstairs to watch TV when someone rings the doorbell and I answer it to find Santana standing behind it, wearing a tight red V-neck shirt underneath a leather jacket with a grey hood, navy blue jeans with rips in it, black ankle boots and her hair cascades down her back. I couldn’t help that my eyes were drawn to her breasts as she lifts my chin so we’re making eye contact and I see an amused smirk on her lips causing me to blush slightly. 

“My eyes are up here, Berry” Santana chuckles.

“I-I knew that”

“Sure you did and that’s why you were staring at the goodies” Santana said gesturing to her breasts. “They are chick magnets” 

“Santana, you’re more than just a hot body” I said taking her hand in my own. “You’re smart, loyal, protective and determined person. I’m lucky to call my friend”

“I know that I’m awesome, no need to go all mushy on me” Santana said rolling her eyes good-naturedly. 

I close the door behind her as we walked into the living room, sitting down next to Santana who started flipping through the channels and I rested my head on her shoulder, wrapping my arms around hers as she tenses up slightly but after awhile she relaxes. We watched an episode of NCIS, bringing me back to when she was in the hospital for alcohol poisoning and I hate thinking about seeing her laying up in that hospital bed with an IV in her arm but it did brings us closer together although I would prefer that she would never have to go back to that ever again.

“You okay ever there, Berry? You’re thinking hella louder” Santana said snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine” I said smiling.

“No you’re not. Spill it” Santana said lowering the volume.

“It just the last time that we watched NCIS together, you were in the hospital cause you drank so much and when I saw you in that hospital bed, looking helpless” I said feeling the tear welting. “I don’t ever want to see you like that ever, San. I care about you a lot”

“I’m sorry pequena, I never meant to worry you like that” Santana said kissing me on the temple. “I promise you that it won’t happen ever again. You have my word”

“I believe you, San” I said kissing her on the cheek. “Who knew that the big, bad Santana Lopez is a big one softie”

“Hey, hey I’m not a softie. I’m a badass” Santana said glaring at me.

“Oh come off Lopez, she already knows”

We turned to see Quinn leaning against the wall with her arm folded, in a purple flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly above her elbows, black tank top underneath it, dark blue jeans, a single black studded wristband on each wrist, and a pair of purple Chuck Taylor low tops. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a one braid along the sides as Santana glares at her, flipping her the middle finger and I reprimand her for it as we walked out of the room and I make sure that I turn on the security system. We hopped into the Quinn’s Ford truck which was her older brother’s before it was given to her before he went to college at Princeton but she doesn’t talk about him much although from I could gather from the pictures in her room, they were close when they were younger. The only thing that I know about him is that his name is Charlie and that their father favored him over their daughter but she won’t talk about him so I didn’t pressed the issued.

It wasn’t long before we reached the fairgrounds as the Glee club was waiting for us out front with Finn standing slightly off to the side but he quickly makes his way over towards me although he stops short of me when he sees Quinn and Santana glaring heatedly in his direction. I put a gently hand on their shoulder, relaxing them slightly as I make my way over towards the jock cause I do believe that the two of us can be friends even through our breakout was a little on the messy side, wishing to remain friends. 

“Hello Finn” I said smiling.

“Hey Rachel, you look good” Finn said smiling that half-smile.

“Thank you as do you. Ready to have fun… as friends?”

“Yeah, as friends” Finn said rubbing his neck awkwardly. 

I turned to look for Kurt and quickly find him walking to us with… Noah?! I could believe my eyes the fashionista and the badass together as the self-proclaimed sex shark has his arm wrapped the smaller boy’s delicate shoulders before leaning slightly, whispering something into his ear causing his cheeks to turn a bright red. I notice that Kurt was walking funnily as the two walked over and before Noah could open his mouth to say something, I quickly grabbed him by his arm and lead him out of earshot from the other to look him fully in the wars.

“You and Kurt? Since when?” I asked raising an questioning eyebrow. 

“About two month and a half” Noah said running his hand along his mohawk. “At first it was just a stupid dare that one of the guys made me do and I… I kinda like it. I started wonderin if he tasted as sweet as he looked then it turned in wanting to get into his pants but he just wouldn’t give it up. He said that if I wanted get it then I had to court him and I like a challenge so”

“Is this just about sex to you, Noah because if it then-“

“It’s not… well it was at first but I like him, Rach. He’s different from the people that I’ve slept with” I raised an eyebrow. “I know, I know I’ve only slept with girls but there’s something about him that I like and I want to get to know him better” 

I looked Noah in the eyes and there’s a twinkle there I never seen before as well as the soft smile on his lips.

“Okay” I said walking back towards the club.

“What? That’s it?” Noah asked shocked.

“Yeah, I can tell that you’re being honest. I’m not sure if you’re gonna come out or not but as long as you treat Kurt right then I’m satisfied” I said smiling.

“Thanks Rachel” Noah said grinning. “Good to know that you’ll have my back when I do decide to come out”

“But just so you know” I said grabbing the front of his shirt. “If you hurt him in any kind of way, I’ll make what Quinn and Santana might do to you look like a walk in the park, clear?” 

“C-C-Crystal” Noah stammered. 

“Good” I said smoothing out his shirt. “Lets have fun then”

Noah returned to Kurt’s side who looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I just smile at him as we walked into the carnival with all the bright lights, games, rides and food stalls. It’s been a while since the last time that I’ve been to one and I’m glad that I get to spend it with my friends as we broke off into groups while myself, Quinn, and Santana would stand in front of Free Throw stall with both cheerleader putting down five dollars. The man behind the stall takes the money giving three basketballs as they need land two shots for a small price and all three shots for a large prize and it seems easy enough but games likes this are rigged, making it difficult to win. The duo looked at each other with knowing smirks on their face and commutating through just their face before taking a step, throwing the balls as they go through the hoops and the same goes for the last two balls. The man beyond the counter looks shocked that the girls managed to win the game but begrudgingly gives them their prize which the badass wants on a stuffed while the artist chose a stuffed lion before giving them to me and I kiss the both of them on the cheek.

We walked around before the raven haired Cheerio stops in front of a barn filled arcade games as we followed her inside as she cashed in a ten dollar bill for quarters as she plays a barrage of games, earning a bunch of tickets while I saw crowd forming around a Dance Dance Revolution machine. I see that it’s Brittany expertly matching the dancer on the scene move for move as the song end when she locks eyes with me before pulling me onto the platform, putting some quarters for the both before deciding on a song. The song started off slow as I matched up the arrows on the screen with the arrows underneath before it gradually gets faster and faster by the second but I was the one for giving up as I managed to keep up with the dancer then easily switching sides. The crowd was cheering us on through two more songs and one of the songs was a Kpop song and Brittany picked the difficult setting by the times that the game was over, I was completely out of breath.

“Thanks for playing with Rachie” Brittany said smiling.

“You’re welcome, Britt” I said smiling breathlessly. 

Before I knew what was going on, something is fasten around my neck and to see a black cord with a pink crystal at the end of it as I turned to see Santana standing behind me with her hands stuffed in her pockets. I knew that she spent her tickets on this for me and I feel warm that she did that for me even though she didn’t have to as I kiss her on the cheek, her cheeks darken slightly as Quinn nudges her shoulder with her own. The badass rolls her eyes as we got into line for the Ferris wheel and the raven haired Cheerio looks up at the moving ride with tense shoulder and a nervous vibe but she doesn’t say anything. When it was our time to get into one of the cable trains, she was the last one to get in as it starts moving slow and move to the side that she was sitting by herself, across her lap as the head Cheerio moves to the other side of her. I rubbed soothing circles into the back of her neck and it calms her slightly but she was very tense as we went around twice before getting off much to Santana‘s relief. 

“I don’t understand how getting on a Ferris wheel freaks you out but a roller coaster doesn’t” Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

“A roller coaster last about five to ten seconds before it’s over but that thing” Santana said pointing at the Ferris Wheel. “Is nearly a minute and that gives me too much time to freak out” 

“You’re such a baby” Quinn said shaking her head.

“I dare you to say that to my face” Santana said glaring at Quinn.

“Oh come on, you know that I’m just messing with you” Quinn said wrapping her arms around Santana’s shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah sure you was” Santana snorts. 

The rest of the time was dedicated to riding more rides or playing more games and in-between that we took a break to get something to eat or to rest a bit before staying at the carnival under it was time to go home. On the ride back to my place, Santana fell asleep with her head on my shoulder and this is the most relaxed that I’ve ever seen her as I kiss her on the temple as, I fiddle with my necklace. I want more days like this. With my girls.

* * *

End of ch.12


	13. Chapter 13

I moved out of the tree house and back into my place to actually get some real fuckin sleep cause sleeping on a wooden floor was messin the fuck outta my back plus I wasn’t with that anymore. I still don’t understand what’s going with Q and Berry acting all couple-y with me the other but I like it, I like having the possibility we could be something together but I can’t allow myself to fall for them anymore than I already have. I don’t trust myself not to hurt them cause I’m still so fucked up and I would be messin with my best friend and my best friend’s girl also I can’t do something like that by messing up their relationship by getting in-between them. I walked around the house, gathering all of the alcohol in the house, placing them on the counter before cracking one of the bottles when I hear the door and footsteps walking towards the kitchen to see my co-captain and the diva standing at the entrance. The tiny singer looks conflicted while the blonde looks disappointed as I poured the liquor down the drain until the bottle completely empty because I don’t want a repeat performance of the hospital.

More importantly I wanted to keep my promise to put Rachel of seeing me like that ever again until all of the bottles and beer cans were empty. I can’t promise that I wont stop drinking but I know my limits and I need to exercise some self-restraint as I gather the bottles to throw them in the recycling bin when I feel a pair of arms wrapped around my waist to see that it’s Berry. I raised an eyebrow at her as she just beams proudly at me but I just roll my eyes at her, gently removing her arms from to throw the stuff away before coming back inside to find the pint sized diva pulling stuff out of my cabinet like she owns the place. 

“Hobbit, what are you doing?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“That would make you something quick to eat before we head out” Rachel said smiling brightly.

“Head where?” 

“Mike texts everyone saying that he’s having a pool party at his house. I’m sure that he texted you” 

“I haven’t checked my phone. I’ve been a little busy at the moment and I’m not sure if I even wanna go” I said leaning against the counter.

“Why not? It’ll be fun” Rachel pouts.

“As I like hanging out the misfits, I’ve seen them yesterday and I have to draw a line somewhere. Can’t have ‘em thinking that I’ve lost my edge” I said smirking. 

“Come on San, it’ll be fun and I know that Puck brought some new Nerf gun blasters” Quinn said grinning. “We can harass the neighbor kids like we used to” 

“I guess but I think you’re using saying that so you can see me in fuckin a bikini” I teased. “Way to keep it in your pants. Does your girl know that you have a boner for me?” 

“I won’t tell her if you won’t” Quinn said giving me an overly exaggerated wink. 

“Rachel, your girl’s hitting on me” 

“It seems that Quinn has beaten me to the punch” Rachel said smoothly. 

Okay, when does Berry make jokes? Weird but whatever. After a quick breakfast, I put on my red bikini before putting a pair of khaki shorts and a black tank top, grabbing a drawstring backpack with the rest of my stuff in it as I head downstairs. We left the house towards Boy Chang’s place and it was nice since his parents are well-off so they could afford a house with a large pool and a Jacuzzi. Most of the Glee Club was here either in the pool, lounging in chairs talking, Puck has at grill flipping burgers and hot dogs. I quickly discarded my outer clothes, stuffing them into my backpack and sat on one of the lounge chairs when a sudden weight takes up residence on my lap to see that it’s the Hobbit in a hot pink bikini as she moves all of her hair to one side.

“Could you apply some sun-screen to my back, San” 

“Why me? Have Quinn do it” I said rolling my eyes. 

“She’s talking to Artie about something and I can’t reach. Please San” Rachel said batting her long eyelashes at me. 

I groaned as I take the sunscreen from her, squeezing a decent amount on the palm of my hand before rubbing it evenly on her back then closing tap on the bottle, tapping her on the shoulder to signal that I’m done but she doesn’t move to get up. The diva shifts somewhat, loosely wrapping her arm around my shoulders as her mouth hovers over my ear, feeling her warm breath sent shivers down my back. 

“I’m proud of you, Santana” 

“Why? I haven’t done nothing to be proud of” I scoffed. 

“I beg to differ. You kept your promise by removing temptation from the house, that’s improvement and that’s something to be proud of” Rachel said kissing my temple. 

“I didn’t do it for you if that’s what you’re thinking” I said rolling my eyes playfully. 

“Can I assume that you’re doing it for yourself then?” Rachel asked as her smile grows in size. 

“I wouldn’t but yeah, it’s half because of you and half because of it’s for me but that don’t read into it” I said keeping my badass image in place. “Now get off of me, Dwarf” 

Rachel giggles before kissing my temple although she doesn’t make a move to get off of me when Quinn comes over with two water bottles and a can of Coke in hand, handing me the soda. She doesn’t say anything about her girlfriend sitting on my lap like I thought she would but the artist just sits down next to me, laying her head on my shoulder and I’m really confused on what the hell’s going on as I cracked open my soda. Soon enough Puck called me over to bust open his Nerf guns, filling them up with water as we looked over Boy Chang’s wall at his bratty neighborhood as the three brats from hell chased each other. We unleash watery revenge upon them as they scrambled over each other to duck for cover but the victory didn’t last too long as I got a mouth full of water to see Rachel trying to look innocent with her huge super soaker stick out behind her back. 

“Oh, it’s on Berry” I said chasing her around the pool. 

She squealed when I shoot her in the back and I guess that she cut it a little close, nearly slipping into the pool if I hadn’t reached out, grabbing her by the hand so she wouldn’t fall in. 

“You okay, Berry?” I asked concerned. 

“Yes thank you, Santana” Rachel said letting out a sigh of relief. 

“No problem, what you would do without me?” I said smirking. 

“Indeed, how shall I reward my knight in shining armor?”

“No need to go that far, your undying loyalty wll be enough” 

What I wasn’t expecting was for Rachel to kiss me on the cheek like it was the most common thing in the world as I look over at Quinn who just smiled like it didn’t bother her in the slightest that her girlfriend kissed me. I really don’t understand what’s going on with them but I didn’t have time to think on it when I’m pushed into the pool only to resurface to find Puckerman laughing his ass off and I pulled him in by his ankles followed by the rest of the Glee Club jumping in after. This started a splash war and everyone was laughing, having fun as it takes my mind off of everything at least for the time being after a few hours of swimming, it was getting cold as well as food that needed to be eaten. I engorged myself on burgers, hot dogs, and potato chips so by the time, the party got moved into the den I was already heading for a food coma, slouching deep into the couch finding myself sandwiched between the dwarf and the blonde bimbo. I nearly fell asleep with Rachel scratching my scalp with her nails, leaning over until I had my head in her lap as Quinn pulled my legs on her lap.

“Who knew that Santana could be tamed?” Kurt asked staring mesmerized. 

“Shut up Lady Hummel, no one can tame me” I said narrowing my eyes in his direction. 

“I don’t know my Latin Princess, you seem pretty tamed to me” Puck said smirking. 

“Bite me Puckerman” I said flipping him off.

“Nah, I rather bite my boy Kurt” Puck said nuzzling Kurt’s neck.

“Noah, stop it” Kurt giggles. 

“You talk about me being tamed. You’re whipped” I lightly scoffed.

I looked around to see that pretty much everyone’s paired off with someone with the exception of me and Finnocence but I’m not all that sure if Sam counts since he’s trying to get into Wheezy’s pants. Asian Fusion are cuddled up on one of the love seat, giving each other Eskimo kisses, Britt’s sitting on Stubbles’ lap, Puck and Lady Hummel are too wrapped in each other to notice anything. The last time I saw the Jolly Green Giant, he was in the kitchen and this is just pathetic but I guess that it makes sense that I’m single since the two people that I do like are together and I want them to be happy. I quickly made up the excuse of needing to go to bathroom, missing the worried looks on Rachel and Quinn’s when I left as I made my way into the back, sitting one of the lounge chairs. I really am pathetic to think that they would like in that way and it was ridiculous to let myself believe it when they’re just being nice to me because they don’t really trust me to make another mistake, hell I wouldn’t. It’s only a matter of time before I screw up again and I need to get a get grip on myself when someone sit down next to me and it’ Finn with long face, offering me a bottle that looks like beer. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to get you drunk. It’s root beer” Finn said opening the bottle. 

I sniffled it and true to his word, it’s actually root beer as I sip a long sip from it and I feel like I need something stronger than soda to make me forget things although I promise myself that I wouldn’t. We leaned back, looking up at the starry sky before letting out a pitiful sigh. 

“Girl trouble?”

“Yep. You?” I asked raising an eyebrow. “You know that Rachel doesn’t want right?” 

“Yeah and yeah, I know but there is this girl that I like but she won’t give the time of day” Finn sighs. 

“Heh who would have thought that the both of us would be having the same problem. Ironic, isn’t it” I said shaking my head. 

“Yeah, a little. Never tell anyone?” Finn offers. 

“Cheers to that” I said as we clinked our bottle together.

“I’m sorry” 

“Why are you sorry?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Because I know that I’ve been major ass to you” Finn said remorseful. 

“Well it’s not like I haven’t given you a reason to be an ass but it’s part of my charm” I said smiling somewhat. “I’m sorry too. Does this mean we start acting all buddy-buddy now and paint each others‘ nails” 

“Hell no to the manicure but I would like to be friends if you’re okay with it” Finn said smiling. 

“It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that I’ve done this year” I said shrugging my shoulders.

* * *

End of ch. 13


	14. Chapter 14

The last thing that I ever expected was to become friends with Finnocence but turns out that he’s not so fuckin bad when he’s being a total jackass with his head up his ass. We manage to have a few conversations without throwing insults at each other… well almost cause there were some insults but no malice behind them as we hung out at his place to play Call of Duty or Super Mario Kart with Puck. I smoked them both and the Jolly Green Gaint pouted before saying that he could smoke us in a real race then the Mohawk fucktard let it slipped that I was a speed demon in a car. No one knows this but before my Papi died, he was teaching me how to fix cars and put them together as his Papi taught him before promising that he would teach me how to drive. His 1997 Ford Torino is one of the few things that I have to remember him by as Mami didn’t have the heart to sale it, not she fuckin could any ways since he had written in his will that the car would be passed down to me. He knew that I would take care of his baby as he would all of Saturday morning washing and polishing it then allowing me to sit on his lap, playing on the steeling wheel imaging myself speeding down the road.

Papi would chuckle calling me his little speed racer as I find myself working on the car like he used to while I do have red/black Camaro SS in the garage that I take to school and everywhere else but I have a special place for this car. Puck has seen the Gran Torino a few times, begging me to let him drive it but there’s no way in hell that I’m letting him even sit in the car, let alone drive it as he’s seen me fixing on the car. Papi wanted me to be able to fix anything on my car when I got older and even when he passed away, I continued to work on it because I love the car as much as he did before long, I got great at fixing cars in general. Finn didn’t believe that I could fix a car so I told him to put his money where his mouth is so we made a bet if I could fix a car then he would run away school in nothing but his underwear. I didn’t pay enough attention to hear what he wanted from me because my skills will speak for themselves as we went to Burt’s Tire Shop before standing in front of a busted up truck that looked like pretty busted up.

I rolled up my sleeves and got to work as the night ran on long before I got the truck to run, leaving Finnessa speechless as Burt walked in to see what I had done, looking rather impressed with my handiwork before offering me a job as a mechanic. I accepted the job because I liked the idea of making my own money and the last thing that I want to do is rely on a man to pay my bills regardless of what I might’ve said in the past and working with Finn is a hella lot easier than I thought it would be. The guys that work there have made a few comments towards me but it’s nothing that I haven’t heard before but I tend to ignore them as trying to put some distance between myself and Q and Berry. As much as I like being around them, I don’t trust myself from trying something that I know that I shouldn’t as I’m trying to put my home-wrecking ways behind me but it doesn’t mean that I’m not getting some. I’m hot and I can get dick or pussy from anywhere but lately I’m finding myself sitting on the couch with Puck and Finnocence, sipping on beers getting tipsy or getting baked when the self-proclaimed sex shark swipes it off of some of school’s pothead.

At first the Jolly Green Giant was getting a little bitchy about not wanting to get high but after Puck called him a pussy and punk, he shut the fuck up and surprisingly when Finn’s high, he grows a few brain cells. The stuff that comes outta his mouth makes a lotta sense but leave it to weed to turn an idiot into a freakin genius. He looks up at me with laser focus from the floor that make me squirm uncomfortably before kicking him in the side but it doesn’t bother the gaint at all, shifting his body to face me fully to stare at my look like he’s tryin to unlock some mystery or some shit.

“What you starin at, Big Foot?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Hmmm”

“What’s good, Finney boy?” Puck asked taking a slow drag.

“I think I figure out Santana”

“Oh really? What you figure out?” I said taking the blunt from Puck. 

“I know why you always tearing everyone down. You do it because you attack what people don’t like about themselves because you hate certain things about yourself that you think that everyone can see so you hurt them first before they can hurt you” 

“Please no one can hurt me and I’m freakin awesome so I don’t hate anything about me” I said rolling my eyes. 

“But you do. You hate that you have feelings for girls or specifically Brittany but she doesn’t feel the way about you. Least not in the way that you wanted her to but I can tell that you don’t have those same feelings anymore… or they’ve shifted to someone else and you’re hurting”

I blinked once at Finn as I feel the anger boiling inside of me, grabbing him by his collar as I raise my hand to punch because I hate that everything that he just said was spot on. The quarterback doesn’t flinch at all or has the decency to look like he was afraid that I would him, standing to his full height and before I knew what I was going on, I’m engulfed in his meaty arms. I tried to push the beanpole off of me but he just tighten his arms around me until I didn’t have the strength to push him the fuck off, leaning against him before feeling Puck’s body pressing against my back. If anything was normal about this shit then I would have thrown out the idea of having threesome but the thought of being on top or underneath Hudson is the last place that I want to be.

“I hate you Hudson” I mumbled. 

“Not you don’t but please Santana don’t push your friends away. I know that we haven’t been friends long but I can’t stand the thought of something bad happening to you if I can help it. You’re important to me, you mean something to me even you are a major pain in the ass” 

“Wanky” 

Finn snorts, playfully pushes me into Puck who lifts me into the air with an playful glint his eye before throwing on the couch as I opened up a can of beer. It’s nice knowing that I have people that actually care what might happen to me but I hate that I worry them so much that they feel like they need to reassure like I’m a fuckin five year old who needs to be comforted. Am I ever gonna stop giving people a reason to worry about me? The jocky dynamic duo talk about football and sports causing me to zone out on them as my thoughts wonder off to Q and Berry and what they might be up to right now before shaking my head of those thoughts. I can’t go down that road as much as I might want to because it’s only gonna end bad for me and my heart can’t handle anymore abuse of falling for people that I shouldn’t. Finnessa throws the idea of building a car and doing some drag racing to make some money as I raised an eyebrow at him then Puck knows some places that holds drag races all the time then makes me the designated driver once the car is built.

Drag racing huh? Not the kind of dressing up like a man or some shit like that. Maybe this is something that I can throw myself completely in and it’s as far away from Q and Berry as I can possibly get. I don’t know if it’s the beer or the weed in my system that made me think that this was a god idea but I could always use the extra cash and the thought of beating a bunch of losers in a race thrills me. After that we actually put in the work on the car, buying the materials to make the car faster and we didn’t tell anyone what we’re up to because I don’t need the lecture about how dangerous this is or how reckless we’re being. I think that Rachel might be getting suspicious about we’re up to but I easily throw her off, saying that I’m just working at Burt’s or chilling with the guys but I can’t be sure if she’s buyin the shit that I’m selling but it doesn’t matter. After a long day of working at Burt’s and having to deal with Sue’s bat-shit craziness during practice, all I wanted right now was a hot shower and my bed but it seems like it wasn’t in the fuckin stars.

Mami decided to come home from her week long ‘conferences’ if you can even call it that but this time is different as she brought home a souvenir from her trip in the form of some European man that look he stepped out of a telenovela. Homeboy stood at six-foot-three with bronzed skin, dark brown hair pushed back with a ton of hair gel, brown eyes and the guy is totally ripped as it seem like he’s allergic to wearing shirts. Emmanuel or Manny-Boy as I’d dubbed him has been here for all of three weeks and it seems like him and Mami can’t help their fuckin hand to their goddamn themselves as I haven’t had a good night sleep since they go at it from when they think I’m asleep to almost six in the goddamn morning. I’m all for getting sex whenever and however I can but this shit is getting stupid ridiculous and what’s even worse that I telling Mami to get it in at least when I’m not at school but she’s enjoying Manny-Boy’s dick to notice anything else or to even care. I’m all too glad when they decide to take a min vacation to god knows where but I couldn’t give a fuck as long as they’re outta my hair as I flop on the couch, pulling out the blunt that I swiped from Puck.

I lit the sucka up, taking a long slow drag when someone knocks on the door and honestly I couldn’t be bothered with putting it out, setting on one of the ash trays to give whoever it is tongue lashing to have it die on my lips to see Q standing on my front porch. She looks up at me with unshed tears in her eyes and an angry red mark on her cheek in a shape of a hand as I instantly knew who did this to her and I wanted to go over them to kick some major ass. I barely made it passed the first step when I’m stopped by a hand on my wrist to see the sadness and self-loathing in her eyes that I have in my own but only ten times worse and as much as I want to hurt that bastard of a family of hers, my friend needs more. I push her inside and I knew that she could smell the blunt that I had just put out only to plunk down on the couch, relit the blunt and takes a long drag from it. I know that I should stop her but I couldn‘t bring myself to do it as I sit down next to her, taking the blunt from her and took a deep inhale as she rests her head on my shoulder. 

“You love me right, San” 

“You know that I do, Q-ball” I said resting my cheek against the top of her head.

* * *

 

Quinn's POV

Life in the Fabray’ household in a few words would be ‘Hell on Earth’ and that would be putting it mildly in my opinion but no one knows what it’s like living in constant fear as one wrong move could end in a severe punishment. My sister Frannie was lucky when she turned eighteen, she was able to leave this place but it was only in the form of marrying the first man that was kind to her and the last that I heard from her that she’s living in Chicago. I’m not so lucky since I’m not even remotely interested in men but even if I was, I’m sure that they wouldn’t be interested having a wife with a bigger cock than them. Russell and Judy had always wanted a son so when the doctor told them that they were having one, they were over the moon about their new edition and had prepared everything for Lucas Quinton Fabray until around the seventh month of the pregnancy. The doctor had found out that that Fabray weren’t having a son at all but a daughter who has both female and male reproductive organs but the male part will be predominant being that I would have a penis instead of a vagina.

My parents had wept that day and my mother was too far along to abort as they had no choice but to go along with the pregnancy but everyday since my birth, they looked at me with utter disgust and contempt. They raised me to be the perfect Christian daughter with straight A‘s and on the Cheerios as well as the Celibacy Club and on the Honor Roll, to never stray from the path that they laid out for me and to strive for perfection or it was meet with consequences. Growing up, they would parade me at every event or social gathering at the country club to project that the Fabrays were the picture perfect All-American family but it’s complete bullshit. I had to wear the most uncomfortable pair of compression shorts to hide the fact that I wasn’t the daughter that they should’ve had and to hide the fact that we weren’t everything that a family should be. Russell would come home angry and drunk, reeking of cigars and flowery perfume as it was no secret that he was visiting the local brothel or sleeping with his secretary as Judy never say anything to stop but I knew that she knew.

I couldn’t understand why she allowed him to get away with this kind of thing but to the outside world, Russell and Judy were the embodiment of what it meant to have a happy and loving marriage. Russell would slap me around, kick me between the legs, threaten me within an inch of my life and there were a times that I thought he was gonna kill me as he has came into my room with a knife with the intention of making me a real girl. I don’t know what I had done to make him hate me so much but I hate him so much as I didn’t wish to be like this and yet I am. I hate that I have to life in constant fear of one day that he might actually kill me in my sleep or having to life in this house that makes feel horrible for merely existing or having feelings for someone that you never intend to care about. Russell is such a hypocrite as he has everyone in town believing that he’s this god-fearing man that loves his family yet he’s living this double life in where he’s screwing other women and from what I heard, he’s taking it from other men too. The only one person had a glimmer of what my life is like is Santana and to my secret as she swore to me that she would tell another living soul about what is between my legs.

_I stood quietly in the corner, sipping on a glass of water while Russell and Judy were speaking with the mayor about how well my performance had gone on the piano as Daddy Dearest goes on bragging about me. I knew that it was praise and if I had messed up in any way, it would’ve led to a beating later once everyone had left as my parents put me in several extracurricular activities including piano lessons, horse-backing lessons, tennis lessons ect. I hate tennis and golf the most because they’re so boring but I have no choice as if I so much as complain then it would led to a slap to the face along with a long-winded lecture about how I should be grateful for the opportunity to leave the house. I scanned the living room for someone that I could talk to as my eyes landed on the only other twelve year old here is Santana Lopez who I had met a few times before as our fathers ran in the same social circles. We went to the same cheer camp since we were ten but we rarely talked to each other as I wouldn’t say that we were friends more like acquaintances._

_I knew that we were going to the same middle school and more likely the high school since Lima was a rather small town where everyone knew everyone and the kids went to the same school all the way up to high school graduation. She looked like she didn’t want to be here as much as I did, looking bored as she slips on her can of Coke and we talked a few times but I don’t think that she liked me too much. The Latina’s rather brazen and bossy at times but there’s no one else our age at this party so I walked over to her, we locked eyes causing her to frown slightly as I greeted her casually. She grunted her greeting before she took a sudden interest in her soda and we stood there quietly then she looked me up and down, like she was trying to figure something out then scoffed lightly._

_“What?” I asked frowning._

_“You’re all that everyone’s talkin about. They say that you’re special or whatever but to me, you’re just like every perfect like rich girl that craves public validation” Santana said rolling her eyes._

_“Hey! You don’t even know me to say that” I said glaring at me._

_“Oh did I hit a nerve, white girl?” Santana asked smirking. “Mad that someone isn’t kissing the ground that you walk on?”_

_“I’m not like that and for your information, I am special and I can prove it” I said glaring at her._

_“Oh yeah, so prove it” Santana said crossing._

_“I… I can’t” I said biting my lip._

_“I knew it. You’re full of crap” Santana scoffs._

_“I am not but I… I can’t show you here” I said looking around._

_“Where’s your room then?”_

_Santana and I sneaked away from the party towards my room as I knew that I shouldn’t be doing this as my Mother told me that I shouldn’t show anyone my secret but I needed to prove to the other girl that I was special. We entered my room with the door closed as I locked the door to make sure that no one walked in on us as I turned to the Latina who looked at me expectantly, biting my bottom lip because I was starting regret this._

_“Come on, I don’t have all day” Santana said annoyed._

_I slowly lifted my dress as Santana looked at me with a raised eyebrow but didn’t looked impressed then said that she didn’t see the big deal causing me to get annoyed as I pulled the front of my shorts, revealed my soft penis to her. The Latina’s eyes widen comically and I took some pride in wiping the look off of her face but then she reached out to poke it as I yelped surprised since no one has touched this part of me before other than my doctor._

_“I never seen a penis before… Puckerman is always offering to show his but he’s a fucktard tho” Santana said rolling her eyes as she wraps her hand around my penis. “Does it hurt?”_

_“N-No, it feels really g-good” I breathed out._

_Santana smirked as she slowly moved her hand up and down my penis as I moved my hips along with her movements, leaking out clear stuff from the tip as the Latina pushed me to sit down on the edge of my bed. She settled between my legs, taking my tip between her pouty pink lips and licked the small slit with her tongue causing to bite my thumb from crying out as the last thing that I needed was for my parents to find us like this. It wasn’t long before I felt something coiled in my lower belly then coming undone in Santana’s mouth as my cock goes soft while she adjusted my shorts onto my body as she stood up, turned to leave. I reached out, grabbed her by her wrist as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow._

_“Why did you do that?”_

_“My Mami said that it was something that women should do to keep a man and it looked like she was right” Santana said shrugging. “Looks like it’s works on you too”_

_“I’m not a man” I said frowning._

_“Maybe not but looks like you like it regardless” Santana winking flirtatiously._

_“You can’t tell anyone about this part of me to anyone”_

_Santana stared at me for a second then turned to leave again but my grip on her wrist tightened as I stepped around her, stopping her from leaving as I glared at her menacingly._

_“Promise that you won’t tell”_

_“Or what?” Santana asked raising an eyebrow._

_Before I could stop myself, I pushed her on the bed then pushed her skirt higher on her hips as I pulled her panties down her legs to see that her privates were different from mine. I wasn’t sure how this would work but I spread her legs apart, diving in head first doing what she had done to me earlier, licked up and down then drew the entire alphabet on her nub as she thrashed on my bed although it seemed like she enjoyed it. Santana moaned my name loudly as she flooded my mouth on my bed then laid boneless on my bed, trying to catch her breath and when she caught her breath, the Latina put her panties back on along with adjusted her skirt._

_“I won’t tell but I wouldn’t mind doing this again” Santana said winking._

True to her word, Santana never said a word to anyone about my penis to anyone but we never spoke about what we did in my bedroom that day but my parents did ask why I was washing my sheets. I told them that I needed to learn how to wash my sheet properly and thank my lucky stars believed me but now I’ve stopped trying to be the perfect daughter because nothing that I ever did was good enough for them. Charlie tried to protect me as much as he could but when Russell found out that he never intend to be what our father wanted him to be, he went ballistic and disowned him then threw him out of the house. My brother had a love for drawing landscapes and drawing his comic as he would draw me little comics to brighten my days and I hope that he was somewhere warm like Miami or Toronto or California. Every attempt to figure out where Charlie had gone was blocked by Russell stating he didn’t have a son by that name and I didn’t have a brother so it was in my best interest that I shouldn’t try to contact him or there will consequences.

I didn’t listen as I found out that my brother’s living in New York as a rising comic book artist but what surprised me is that my brother is the picture that I found of him standing in front of one of his comic books was that he was kissing the cheek of a man around the same age as him. I never would have thought that Charlie would have turned out to be gay but he looks to be very happy with his boyfriend as I contemplated sending him an email and I wanted to have a relationship with my brother again. I sent the email then Russell busted into my room with a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand, using the door frame to stay upright then asked me what I was doing and I said that I was doing my homework. He narrowed his eyes at me then pulls me away from my laptop before I could close it and reads the email that I had sent. The man that’s supposed to be my father who looked more like a demon as his eyes almost turned pitch black, back-handing me hard across my face causing me to fall to the ground, hovering over me. 

“You conniving little bitch! How dare you!? I told you not contact that boy and now he’s a fucking fag! No children of mine will be sinners as God is testing me with you! You’ll be nothing but a worthless and useless piece of shit” Russell growls.

He kicks me hard in the stomach before grabbing me by the hair, gripping his hand to lessen the pain on my scalp as he drags me down the stairs then throwing me like I was rag doll on the floor of the living room. Russell loosens the buckle of his belt before pulling it out of his belt loops as he starts whipping my body with it, yelling that I should repent for all of my sins and defying his will as I yelp in pain. I knew that Judy could hear us from the kitchen where she’s preparing dinner like she always is but she doesn’t do anything to put an end to all of this because she either doesn’t care or she pretends that it’s not happening. After what feels like an eternity, Russell runs out of stream and takes a long swig of vodka then tells me that he doesn’t want to see me for the rest of the evening as I drag my body off of the floor. I knew that I couldn’t stay here and I couldn’t go to Rachel because it will only make her worry about me so I head to the one place that I could go. Every step that I took hurts like hell and the normal ten minute walk took twenty-five minutes as I knocked on the door and it swings opens as the Latina looks at me for a moment while the anger flares.

She attempts go after Russell but I stop her because I know that she’s only gonna make it worse by confronting him as I walked into the house and I could smell weed. I walked over towards the couch, lighting blunt and take a long drag when Santana takes it from me, taking a drag herself while leaning back into the couch. I rest my head against her shoulder as I just want to forget about Russell and my miserable life as we sit there, smoking the blunt and I knew that my girlfriend wouldn’t approve what we’re doing.

“Don’t tell, Rachel” 

“I won’t, I ain’t no snitch but she’s gonna find out” Santana said resting her cheek against the top of my head. “About what’s going on with Russell? You need to tell her”

“I can’t San, I can’t get her involved. She’ll try to save me and I don’t want her getting hurt by Russell” I said shaking my head. 

“What’s wrong with that? The both of you had no problem getting involved in my shit” Santana said frowning.

“That’s different” 

“How the fuck is it different? If someone doesn’t do something then you’re as good as dead if that fuckin bastard doesn’t kill you in some blind rage or a drunken one” Santana said turning to face me. “Quinn, I’m only saying this because I fuckin love you and I don’t want to be one to finding your body after Russell kills you or having to explain to people what happen or there when you needed me”

“San I-”

“No Quinn, if you don’t want to get help for yourself then do it for Rachel, for me because as much as I hate to admit it, you’re one of the few people that I genuinely love and I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you”

I wasn’t expecting this but I didn’t know that Santana felt this way although I knew she was never the same since her Dad died as I pulled the weepy girl in my arms and I knew that she was right. Santana looks up at me with tears streaming her face and even when she’s crying like this, I can’t help but think how beautiful she is and I don’t know who leaned in first but it didn’t matter as long as I get those lush lips against my own. The Latina’s hands entangled in my hair as my hand were perched on her voluptuous hips, settling her on my lap before pulling away with her eyes darken with desire but I could see the self-loathing there. 

“I c-can’t… fuck why does this keep happening” Santana said hopping off of my lap.

“Santana, it’s okay” 

“No, it’s not okay, Quinn. I promised that I would stop but I couldn’t help myself” 

“What are you talking about?” I asked confused. 

“Breaking up other people’s relationship. All I ever do is break up other people’s relationship and I never thought nothing of it but I promised myself that I wouldn’t do that you and Rachel but I did it anyway.

What the fuck is wrong with me?” Santana asked gripping her hair with her hands. “All I am is a fucking home wrecker”

“Santana, there is nothing wrong with you. I promise you that you didn’t do anything wrong” I said taking her face in my hands.

“I-” 

“Angel, I promise you that you didn’t do anything and you’re not a home wrecker. Sure you’ve done some questionable things in the past but they don’t define the kind of person you are” I said kissing her forehead. 

“You’ve been hanging around Berry too much, you’re starting to see the good in people” Santana groans good-naturedly.

“She might be rubbing off me a little but-”

“Wanky” Santana said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Can you go five minutes without saying wanky, you freakin pervert” I said smacking her arm.

“Oh you love it and you know it” Santana laughs.

* * *

Rachel's POV

Things with Quinn have been wonderful as she would walk me to class, carry my books, leave little notes in my lockers, not mind walking down the hall hand in hand with me effectively ignoring the looks and whispers that we receive. I was hesitant about if the cheerleader wanted our relationship to be a secret or keep it on the down low but told me that she didn’t want to treat it like some dirty secret and she was ashamed of what we have. When Quinn had told me that I felt relieved but also that I fell for this girl all the more and things have been good but I couldn’t help my mind wondering to a certain Latina and I was surprised to find out that she had acquired a job at Burt’s tire ship through Finn. It seems ever since the pool party at Mike about three weeks ago, they have struck up a friendship, even bonded a little but I couldn’t stop myself from a pang of jealousy as the two spend quite a bit of their free time together. I don’t want to stop them from becoming close but I do want to spend with Santana as it seems as of late, she’s been inventing different excuses to avoid spending time with me and I don’t want to believe that.

It’s another three weeks before I get a call from Quinn asking me to come over to Santana’s and when I asked if the Latina was okay with me hanging out with her today then her raspy voice is heard, telling me to come over her or else. I giggle at her threat but I assured her that I was on my way before going through my closet to something adequate to wear as I am unsure of what be acceptable for this impromptu outing. I am happy to spend time with the two of my favorite people as I decided to wear a simple pink/white striped blouse that shows ample cleavage to entice both girls and a pair of black leggings with a simple pink headband to top it off. I knew that Kurt would be proud of the fashion choice I made as I hardly seen him as of lately but I knew that the fashionista is reveling in his newfound relationship with Noah while I am happy for them, it is still rather mind-boggling. I would have never thought that the self-proclaimed sex shark would be settling for one relationship as he has left a string of broken hearts of the female persuasion in the past and I don’t want Kurt to be someone that he’s experimenting with.

I care deeply for the both of them and I don’t want either one of them getting hurt needlessly but I guess that I will just have to watch and see. I grabbed my keys, wallet and purse before walking down the stairs to find my Dads walking through the door causing me to pause for a moment because I wasn’t expecting them to come so soon from their trip. The both of them set their luggage down by the door as Daddy helps Dad out of his coat before hanging it up on the coat rack as he looks up, smiling sweetly at me and before I knew what was going on, I found myself in his strong arms. I didn’t realize how much I’ve missed them until this very moment but I couldn’t stop the tears prickling behind my eyelids from falling, wrapping my arms around his waist as Dad’s arms around the both of us. You see my Fathers are medical researchers and their jobs causes them to travel all over the world and when I was younger, they would take me along on their travels as long as it didn’t interfere with my schooling. When I was about eleven years old, they thought that I was old enough to stay home alone while they were away and they would leave for weeks or even months at a time as I thought them that it didn’t bother me.

I knew that their work was important and could help a great deal of people but I couldn’t help feeling lonely in this house all by myself and rather abandoned by them as it seems like they’re failing to realize that they have a daughter that needs them. Of course we talk over the phone or Skype when they could find the time but I wish the times when they’re home to actually have dinner with me or when we have Family Game Night, playing various board games or just enjoying each other‘s company. 

“It’s good to see you, baby girl” Daddy said kissing the top of my head.

“We missed you” Dad said hugging me tightly. 

“I missed you too” I said snuggling into their embrace. “How long are you staying this time?”

“About that. Since we put in quite a bit work lately, we have been awarded with some much needed vacation time so we are going to be around awhile if you’ll have us” Daddy said smiling softly. 

“Of course I’ll have you” I said grinning from ear to ear. 

“Great and we can’t wait to hear all about you and what you have been up to” Dad said clapping his hands together. 

“There’s so much that I need to tell you but first, did you bring me anything back from your travels?” I asked bouncing up and down excitedly. 

Daddy and Dad laugh good-naturedly before taking their things upstairs as I smiled happily, watching their retreating backs just happy knowing that they are sticking around longer than a week or two. I leave note telling them that I will back before dinner before heading towards Santana’s and I know that I will have to tell my Fathers that I am dating one of my high school tormentors while possibly pursing the other. I know that they will not be particularly happy about this occurrence but I once I explain the situation to them, I know that they will come around as the two have treated better in the last few weeks than all of the time I spent with my previous boyfriends combined. The ride wasn’t long before parking in the driveway, walking up to the front porch to knock on the door and I could quick footsteps along with hushed voices then the door swings open to see Santana, breathing rather heavily. I raised an eyebrow at her and wondering why she’s breathing heavily but for some reason the Latina couldn’t bring herself to look me in the eye before stepping aside to allow me inside the house.

I walked into the den to find Quinn sitting on the couch, looking up at me with a smile but not one of those fake smile or smirks that she give everyone else as this one is a genuine one, leaning over the arm rest to kiss her on the lips. I pulled back to see the sadness in the eyes of the Latina before quickly covering it up with a look of indifference and taking an interest in picking the nonexistent dirt in her nails as I move towards her, cupping her cheek. Santana raises an questioning eyebrow as I place a lingering kiss on her cheek before smiling softly, wrapping my arms around her waist as I nuzzle my nose into her neck until she loosely wraps her arms around me. 

“God, you’re an unnaturally affectionate person” Santana said rolling her eyes. “It’s sickening”

“Well hello to you too, Sunshine” I giggle. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever” Santana said avoiding eye contact once again. 

I looked over my shoulder at the artist who mouth ‘turn up the charm’ as Santana slips out of my arms before flopping down on the couch, picking up the remote to flip through the channels. I easily move to sit down next to oddly quiet girl, leaning against her side as I wrap my arms around her, lacing our fingers together but then she slides her arm away before sliding to the other end of the couch. I don’t know why the Latina is acting like this but it hurts that she doesn’t want to be close to me although I decide that I’m not giving up on her even when she doesn’t think that she’s worth it. I proposed that the three go to the park to get some fresh air and Quinn agrees with me as Santana moves upstairs to change as I turned my attention back to my girlfriend as she explains what happened earlier. I’m not upset that the two had kiss but hate that the artist is making more headway with the raven haired cheerleader than me because I want to be just as close to her as it only proves that I have my work cut out for me.

The Latina returns wearing a short-sleeve camouflage hoodie and jeans with her hair tied in a loose ponytail with a few strands framing her face as in this causal attire, I still find her beautiful. In those brown eyes, I could see the sadness and self-loathing as well as a look of confliction as the three leave our cars in the driveway, preferring to walk as I move closer to the Latina to lace our fingers together while refusing to allow her to move away. She quietly sigh but I see a smile tugging at the edge of her lips while comes up on the other side of the girl, wrapping her around her oldest friend’s shoulders as I want her to know that we’re here for her. After leisurely walking around the park, my girlfriend makes up an excuse to leave by stating that she forgot that she has errands that she need to get done today as it leaves the us alone in the park together. Santana turns to me before ducking her eyes away from me as she plucks blades of glasses from the earth and I hate she couldn’t look in the eye. 

“I know about this morning. What happened between you and Quinn” 

“What?! Fuck! Rachel look, I-” 

“Santana, you don’t have to explain to me but I just hate that you’re tormenting yourself over it. You and Quinn mean so much to me” I said cupping her cheek.

I guide her cheek towards me so the Latina’s looking straight at me, running my thumb across her cheek before leaning in then stopping a hair’s length from her kiss, wanting to sure that this is something that she wants. Santana’s eyes darts between my eyes and lips before closing the distance between our lips, groaning softly at the sweetness and slightly spiciness pf her lips. The cheerleader runs her tongue along my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I grant as our tongue dance languidly as one of her hand is laced in my hair while the other rests on my hip and before either of us knew it, I found myself perched on her lap. Santana’s hands runs up and down my clothed thighs and I feel the fire burning between my thighs but I knew that I’m not ready to take that step just yet. I never intended to wait until my twenty-five birthday to lose virginity as I told my ex boyfriends since it was only a ploy to get them to slow down as I didn’t want to lose the passion between us.

I knew that sex would’ve lasted more than a minute or two with Finn with his early arrival problem, leaving me rather unsatisfied and with Puck, it wouldn’t have been special or been as meaningful since he’s most, if not all of the girls in our class. With Jesse, I had thought that I had loved him as we have so much in common but in some ways, we’re too much alike that it felt was bordering on incestuous at times which I am glad that we didn’t further our relationship. I pulled back to see the desire in Santana’s eyes and I’m sure that my eyes are reflecting the same thing but we needed to slow things down before they get out of hand as she buries her face in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around the Latina’s neck, holding her close as I softly kiss her temple.

“San, we need to talk about this”

“Don’t wanna. Just stay like this, okay Berry” Santana said wrapping her arms around my waist. 

“Okay Sunshine, as much as I would rather hold you like this for as long as possible but we need to talk about what‘s going on between you, Quinn and myself” I said lightly scratching her head.

“Fine, whatever… just don’t let go” Santana said tightening her grip on my waist. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it” I said smiling softly. 

* * *

End of ch. 14

 


	15. Chapter 15

As much as I content with holding Santana in my arms but the air is growing colder and the sun was starting to set as I had promise my Fathers that I would be home for dinner. Just thinking about her alone in that huge, empty house saddens me and I had a promise that I would everything within my power to make her happy as long as my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, that is a promise I intend to keep. I had tried to pull back only to have the Latina tighten her grip on my waist, snuggling deeper into my embrace and I shiver slightly, feeling her warm breath against my neck as my hand entangles itself in her hair to massage her scalp. I know I feel something for her and Quinn feels the exact same way as I am hoping that the Cheerio feels the same way about us as I have a good intuition that she does although we don’t want to force anything on her. I try to persuade Santana into leaving the park but the look on that beautiful face suggest that going home is the last thing on her mind before gently caressing her cheeks then standing up, offering my hand.

The Latina looks hesitant for a moment before taking the offered hand, bring her to her feet as I laced our fingers together as we walked through the park towards the Lopez’ residence in silence. The mechanic look at the home that she grew up in with melancholy and disdain, sighing quietly as she heads inside and it breaks my heart to see her in such a state as I follow her inside, making a quick decision. I head towards Santana’s room, grabbing her Cheerios’ bag as I placed a change of clothes and the essentials so she would have everything she would need to stay the home at night at my home. I held the bag out towards her with an expectant look as the Latina stares at me with an raised eyebrow before grabbing her hand, leading her to my car followed by a short drive towards my place. I know that I should have asked my Dads for permission to this impromptu sleepover but as the saying goes it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission as I highly doubt that they will say no since I hardly bring any of my friends home. I parked the car in the driveway next to my Fathers’ car as I looked over to passenger’s seat to see the cheerio looking rather nervous and uneasy, reaching over to take her hand in my own, sensing that she might be apprehensive about meeting my Dads.

The last thing that I want is her thinking that she’s unwelcomed in my house and I haven’t told my parents what’s going on at school because I didn’t want them to worry about me while they’re away. They believe that I’m doing well at school and that’s not a lie as I am thriving… academically and I guess that I can say that I am going exponentially now socially although it mainly has to do with a certain blonde Cheerio. The mechanic looks at me with an anxious look on her face and I want to ease her nerves because even if my Dads do find out the truth, I doubt that they will hold it against her as Santana has been trying to make it up to me. I will not stand for my Fathers getting in the way of our budding friendship and maybe later down the road, the possibility of a relationship forming between the three of us as in the last letter that I have written to them, they know of my recent romance. They were surprised to find out that I’m no longer in a relationship with Finn but I have a sneaking suspicion that they are ecstatic that we’re no longer together but that’s an entirely different matter as we get out of the car.

I grabbed the Latina’s hand, lacing our fingers together to put her at ease as we walked through the front door to have our nostrils filled by the heavenly sent of vegan stir fry that Daddy cooks when he comes home after a long trip. Dad can be found not too far away, making his special strawberry lemonade when the both of them looked up from what they were doing to stare at us for a moment causing the girl next to me to flinch under their rather intense gaze. 

“Is this the girl that my baby girl has given her heart to?” Daddy asked dramatically placing his hand over his heart. “I have to say Alex that she’s rather stunning” 

“And obviously she’s a great upgrade from that Flynn boy from what Rachel wrote in her letter two weeks ago” Dad said chuckling amused.

Santana’s posture just seems to deflate quickly then sculpting her features with an easy smile but I could tell that the smile was fake as it doesn’t seem to reach her eyes while I can understand why my parents would assume that she was the one that I spoke in my letter. I didn’t tell them what Quinn actually looked like as I only described her as one of the most beautiful girls that I have ever seen but it doesn’t mean that the Latina is any less beautiful.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr and Mr Berry but I’m not Quinn. My name’s Santana Lopez since Rachel and me are only friends” Santana explains.

“Oops. Our bad… well this is awkward” Daddy said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry about that. We just assumed that you two were dating since you were holding hands and we haven’t had the chance to meet a lot of our daughter’s friends with the exception with that Finnegan boy” Dad said apologetically. “It’s still a pleasure to meet you, Santana and I’m Jay. That’s my husband Alex”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Berry” Santana smiles.

“Please call me, Jay and Alex because calling us Mr. Berry is only gonna to get confusing and I hope that you’ll stay for dinner” Dad said smiling.

“I would love to” Santana nods.

“We’re heading up to my room” I said leading Santana upstairs. 

Once we walk inside, Santana sets her bag down by the foot of the bed before flopping down as she lets out a shaky sigh then towards where she was lying to push a lock of her hair behind her ear. The mechanic looks me in the eye and I could see an array of emotions swirling behind her eyes as I lay beside her, resting my hand against her cheek then pressed forward to press a lingering kiss against her forehead. There are so many thing that I want to say to her but I don’t because the last thing that I want to do is say something to cause the cheerleader to run away from me as I know that she has a habit of running when feeling overwhelmed. When I pulled back slightly, Santana smiles slightly but it vanished as fast as it came before sitting up. 

“Rachel, what are we doing? What are you and Q playing at?” 

“What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“I’ve spend more time with the both of you in the last couple of weeks then I ever had than the entire time I’ve known either of you and it feels like the both of ya are messin with my head. I know that the both of you are a couple or whateva you wanna call it and the more time that I spend with you, the more confused that I’m outta of my fuckin mind. I know that I can be a bitch, a slut, a home wrecker or what people have called me behind my fuckin back but I don’t wanna be that person but I give a damn about you two” Santana said running her hand through her hair. “I… I have these feelings for you and I guess that there’s always been this sexual tension between me and Q but how could there not be since hell look at me but I’m not good with expressing myself. The last time that I tried to express myself, I got my heart stomped on and I was a fuckin mess. Hell, I’m still a fuckin mess and I don’t wanna drag either of you into it” 

“Santana, you’re not a mess and you didn’t seem to have a problem with expressing yourself to me as you managed to have a full Rachel Berry rant with no problem” I said taking her face in my hands. “The reason why Quinn and I stay because we think that you’re worth fighting for as there’s nothing that you could do to get rid of us because we will always been there for you until we are sure that you can stay on your own two feet and even then we’ll still be there. As for these feelings, I can’t speak for Q but as for me, I know that I care deeply for you and I think that you should wait until see Quinn again to have this conversation but for the time being, lets try to relax, okay?” 

“I can kinda see you get all ya craziness from” Santana giggles. 

“I’ll have you know Ms. Lopez, that I am not crazy ” I said stomping my foot.

“I’m only messin with ya, Shawty. No need to have a cow” Santana said rolling her eyes playfully.

Dinner went smoothly as it seems that Daddy and Santana bonded over their love for old science-fiction movies which I find absolutely ridiculous and pointless but I am glad that she has finally loosen up. The four of us opted to watching a movie in the den as my father decided on taking the couch while the Latina and I take up residence in the loveseat as I rest my head on her shoulder to see that Daddy had put on a horror much to my dismay because I don’t have much for things coming out of nowhere. I’m pretty much that I spent most of the movie with my face buried in the cheerleader’s chest but I calmed down somewhat with her arms wrapped protectively around my waist while whispering in my ear. Daddy and Dad decided to head off to bed because they needed to head into the office early in the morning but not before telling us not to stay up too late then kissing me on the top of my head and patting Santana on the shoulder.

“You can pick the movie” 

“Would you mind if you watch a musical? I want to get that god-awful horror out of my mind if I am ever going to get the full eight hours of sleep” I said looking through our movie collection. 

“Nah but maybe we should watch another horror, it’ll give you a reason to motorboat the twins” Santana said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“I-I don’t…. I mean.” I blush profusely. 

“Rachel, calm down. I was only teasing” Santana laughs as I let out a sigh of relief. “Although if you wanna cop a feel, all you had to do was ask” 

“Santana!”

“Oh my god, you get so riled up easily Rach” Santana said holding her sides laughing. 

“And just for that, I refuse to cuddle with you tonight” I said stomping my foot. 

“Awww come on Shawty, you can’t withhold those sweet Berry cuddles from me” Santana pouts. “I’ll be good, I promise. No more double entendres” 

“Fine, only because you’re being rather adorable right now” I said sitting down next to her, pressing play on the DVD player. 

I decided on Grease because it’s a classic and one of my favorite musicals as I sing along with the musical number but what surprised me was the fact Santana knew the songs as well as I do but even singing the lyrics to Grease Lightning and There Are Worst Things That I Could Do. I knew that the Latina has a beautiful and talented voice although she doesn’t have the vocal training that I possess but it’s wonderful to listen to and I loved how she sounded during her Valerie performance for Sectionals sophomore year. It makes me think that if we ever do Grease that the mechanic would be prefect for the role of Rizzo as I look at the soft smile on her face as she sing until she catches me staring and I expected her to a comment but she doesn’t. The mechanic simply wraps her arm around my shoulder, holding me close as I snuggle into her embrace while the feeling of content washes over me only to have the trance broken by the sound of my cell phone ringing to see that it’s Quinn who’s calling. 

“Hey babe, how’s everything?”

“Hi baby, I have you on speaker and Santana’s with me” I said smiling at the sound of girlfriend’s voice. 

“What’s up San, you good?” Quinn asked curious. 

“It’s all good in the hood, getting my mack on with ya gurl” Santana said smirking. 

“Santana!” I said lightly smacking her on the arm. “We’re just watching Grease”

“You weren’t sayin that when you had your face in my chest earlier” Santana teases. 

“What?” Quinn asked confused. 

“Daddy had put on a stupid horror movie but Santana put it on herself to be my protector” I explains, glaring at her who simply grins. “No cuddles for you” 

“What?! That wasn’t even remotely sexual” Santana said crossing her arms. “So not cool”

“It’s good to hear that you’re in a better mood, San but try anything with Rachel and I promise you that you’re gonna get it” Quinn lightly threatens. 

“Ooooo I’m sooo scared, I’m shaking in my sneaks” Santana said playfully rolling her eyes. “If I remember correctly, you ditched us early and you earned a beat down for that shit” 

“Language Santana and I do not condone the use of violence” I reprimand her. 

“Whatever Berry” 

“Whipped thus are, Santana” Quinn said smirking. 

“Bitch, I will endz you” Santana said glaring at the phone. 

“Oh please, you love me and you know it but I’ll come over tomorrow to pick you lovely ladies up. Oh and Puck wants to get to the beach on Saturday”

“Why?” I asked confused. 

“Puck said something about wanting to hit up the beach and I think most of the Glee is coming but it’s just an excuse for him to walk around shirtless” Quinn said and I could hear her shaking her head. 

“More like an excuse for you to see me and Berry in our bikinis again” Santana said smirking. “Your boner for me is showing, Fabray” 

“Maybe, maybe not but regardless the both of you will look absolutely gorgeous, bikinis or not” Quinn said honestly. 

“Thank you Quinn and I think that we should head off to bed so we’ll be plenty rested for a full day of learning so we graduate as move out of this small minded town as soon as possible” 

“Okay babe, goodnight and I love you” Quinn said lovingly. 

“Good night baby and I love you too” I smiles. 

“San?” Quinn asked, gauging Santana’s attention. 

“What, bitch?” Santana said lacking its normal bite. 

“I love you, Angel” 

“I… I love you too” Santana said swallowing thickly. “Tell anyone that I said that I swear that I will deny and you will come up missing” 

“Whatever bitch” Quinn lightly scoffs. 

Honestly, these two’s relationship baffles me greatly but I can’t question the love that they have for each other and no one can take that away from them although I can’t help feeling a jealous of how close they are. I want to be close to the both of the cheerleader and I know that I have made process with Quinn but I don’t really know if I really am making any headway with Santana but I won’t stop trying because I know that the end result is well worth it. After getting off the phone with the head Cheerio, I showered in my ensuite bathroom while the mechanic gets ready for bed in the hallway bathroom as I go through my nightly routine as I wonder what I should do reassure her that I will always be there for her. I walked out of the bathroom to find Santana in bed already with her hands behind her head and faraway look on her face leaving me curious as to what is going through her mind the very moment. 

“Are you going to stand there, staring like a creep Berry?” Santana asked not looking away from the ceiling. 

I didn’t need to be told twice as I make my way across the room and underneath the covers as I lay on my side, reaching over to cup a tan cheek before guiding it so I could stare into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Santana adjusts herself so she’s laying on her side facing me before taking my hand, kissing the underside of it and I don’t know who made the first move but it doesn’t matter because the moment that our lips met, it was like stars and fireworks erupting behind my eyes. Her tongue sweeps across my lower lip, seeking entrance which is quickly granted as our tongues dance in a slow and sensual dance as the Latina rolls on top of me, trapping me underneath under her body while her hands sneaks under my tank top. We break away when the need for oxygen becomes too much but the mechanic nips and sucks at my neck as my hand laces itself in her thick raven tresses while her hands slowly trails up towards my breasts. 

“S-Santana I th-think that we should-Oh god” I gasps when she bites into my shoulder. 

It feels like my body is being set on fire as Santana fondles my breasts through the fabric of my bra and as much as I want to keep going with this exploration, I know that I’m not ready and the girl above me is still very in pain. I don’t want to take advantage of her like this as I gently remove her hands and deep down inside, she knows that we need to slow it down before we do something that we’ll both regret as she sighs, face buried in my neck.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Berry” Santana groans. 

“I’m sorry about this Sunshine” I said kissing her temple. 

“Don’t be” She says, attempting to roll away but I stop her by locking my arms around her waist. “Your first time should be special then some random fuck. I wish that I hadn’t given it up so easily” 

“I’m sorry that your first time didn’t go so well but just know that when we reach that point again that it will be a lot more pleasurable” I said smiling sweetly. 

“Fuck Rach, you can’t say shit like that to me” Santana said lightly biting my shoulder.

“Right sorry but for right now, I need to get my cuddles on” I giggles.

* * *

 

Santana's POV

I don’t know what the fuck is going on with me or why the hell I thought that it was a good idea to tell Berry that I have feelings for her and Q but it’s not like she rejected me or anything like that shit. There are plenty of people that wanna get up on this hot of ass and if I really wanted to, I could have anyone that I wanted to warm my bed at night but it doesn’t mean that this empty space in my heart is gonna go away or shrink. There was that weird conversation with my co-captain and it was obvious that she flirting with me as I can tell by the flirtatious tone in her voice then her telling me that she fuckin loves me... In front of her girlfriend. Who the fuck does that type of shit? I don’t even fuckin know came over me when I said it back but it felt… really nice hearing that someone loves me as the last time that someone had said and actually meant was… anyway. I don’t know how the hell the tiny diva manage to slip past my defenses as I have always had a soft spot for the HBIC because we’ve known each other for so long but I’ve never been one to let people see my vulnerable side.

Mami always told me that once you let someone in that you’re allowing that person to hurt and at the time I didn’t really understand what she meant by that until Brittany then I fully understand the consequences of letting people in, it was too much of a risk. I thought that it was just better to keep everyone at arms’ length so I could never get played again and Mami taught me the necessaries of being able to pleasure a man in order to keep one because of all the things that they could buy me. I lost my virginity to Puckerman when I was fourteen and that shit hurt like a muthafucka but Mami said that it would get easier the more that I did it but not to spread my legs just for anyone while throwing money at me to get tighter clothes. That was the most time that she would spend with me before she decided that I wasn’t worth it anymore but she stopped acting like my mother a long time ago so it didn’t feel like I really missing out on anything. I don’t know how long I spent lost my own thoughts when something touches my cheeks to see a pair of mocha eyes staring back at me with a concerned look on her face and I hate that she’s looking at me like that.

In my eyes, concern and pity is pretty much the same fuckin shit because I’m Santana Lopez and I don’t need anyone’s pity as I was about to say something when she leans forward, pressing her lips against my forehead. The tiny diva caresses my cheek gently before getting up to get ready for the day but I miss the warmth of having her body so close to my own as I decided to keep that tidbit of info to myself. I looked through my duffel bag for my clothes when Rachel screeches, coming into view ranting about the big ass hickey on her neck and I smiled at my handiwork while she ranted about leaving hickies where anyone could see them. I rolled my eyes at her before walking over towards her, trapping her between my body and a nearby wall with my mouth close to her ear while using my hands to hold her wrist against the drywall.

“So if I place the hickey where no one could see it then I mark you as much as I want” I said smirking. 

“Santana, we have to get ready because Quinn will be here soon to pick us up and I must remind you that my Fathers are probably more than likely still in the house as I don’t want to give them the wrong idea of what might be going on” 

“Don’t worry Shawty, as long as you can be quiet, I‘m sure that Daddies Dearest won’t be none the wiser” I said kissing along her shoulder. “Unless you don’t want me then all you have do is say so and I’ll stop” 

“It’s not like that I don’t want you but we really need to things so there’s no confusion” She says as I let out a low groan. 

I pull back but stopped midway by arms being wrapped around my neck as I looked at the tiny diva who smile slightly before kissing me on the cheek then goes back into the bathroom. I grabbed my stuff head into the hallway bathroom, closing the door behind me with my back resting against me letting out a sigh, knowing that I’m pushing my luck with whatever the hell’s going on between the three. I need to get a fuckin hold on my goddamn emotions. This shit is getting fuckin outta hand. I quickly shower and brush my teeth before putting on my clothes and putting my hair into a high ponytail, walking out of the bathroom downstairs to find out of Rachel’s Dads in the kitchen. They’ve been really nice to me but I fuckin doubt that they know anything about what’s been going with their daughter before this year because if the did then I would’ve thrown my ass out the first chance I got. That doesn’t sit well with me because I know the hell that I put the petite singer through and I don’t deserve the second chance she’s given me as I don’t remember if I ever actually apologize for any of it.

Taking a closer look at the man as I can see the similarities between him and Rachel as it’s almost uncanny right now to their dramatic ass personality if last night was any indication as the Jewish man stops what he’s doing to look at me. He sets the newspaper that he’s reading to pat the empty barstool next to him with a kind smile which I do but my stomach’s in knots because I don’t know what to say to him as he simply waits for me to say whatever’s on my mind. Before I knew what was going on, I’m spilling my fuckin’ guts to him and apologizing to what I did but what’s even worse is the fuckin’ floodgates broken although that’s not the most surprising as Jay wrapping his arms around me. He holds me close to his chest, rubbing my back, telling me to let it out but I don’t think that he understands that he’s comforting one of his daughter’s tormentors as he kisses the top of my head like I was his own child. 

“That guilt must have been eating up on the inside” Jay said wiping the stray tears away. 

“Why are you being so nice to me? If I was you then I would kick me out on my ass and tell Rachel to stay away from me” I said looking away. 

“I doubt that Rachel would be very happy with that decision and she wouldn’t actually listen since I‘m sure that she has forgiven you for all past transgressions you have done to her. I trust my daughter‘s judgment and it seems to me that you feel horrible for it so I‘m willingly to let bygones be bygones but I promise you that if you hurt her now that I will hunt you down” 

“Right” I nodded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way” 

“Good now eat something” Jay said placing a plate of food in front of me. 

“I’m not-”

“Santana, I’m not allowing you to leave this house without eating something or I will sike my daughter on you” Jay lightly threatens. “Do you really want to sit through one of those long-winded rants of hers?” 

“Fine, you an your daughter are so freakin’ pushy” I said rolling my eyes playfully. 

“That we are. Please tell Rachel that her Father and I will see her later today and to invite her girlfriend over so we can be properly introduced” Jay said putting his jacket on. 

“Got it” I said through a mouth-full of food. 

Jay left without another word when Rachel finally comes down the stairs and I nearly choked on the food in my mouth as my eyes nearly popped outta my head at her appearance. I didn’t even know that the tiny diva even had something like that in her wardrobe but all I can think is fuckin’ her brains out on the counter as the black dress comes down to mid-thigh with elegant corset and it’s strapless. Her hair is down with loose curls over her right shoulder with a light denim jacket and three inch heels as she walks over towards me to close my mouth before grabbing a banana off of the counter. Before I could even say anything, there’s a knock on the door and the petite singer moves to open then an enthusiastic greeting followed by what sounds light lip-smacking to see that it’s Quinn who was behind the door. We locked eyes for a moment and I couldn’t feeling guilty for what happened last night as well as this morning or what I wanted to happened but didn’t as the HBIC moves towards me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and kisses my temple.

She doesn’t say anything as she grabs me by the hand, leading me out the door with Rachel following behind us as the ride to school was fairly quietly as the both of them tried to talk to me but I wasn’t here for it. I know that running away from them will only result in the duo catching me down and making me talk about my feelings but that’s the last thing that I wanna do as soon as Q pulled up into the parking lot, I hopped out of the car. Honestly it feels like I’m running on auto pilot and I can’t tell you what happened but I don’t remember that skank hitting on me throughout that day, propositioning me with sex and plenty of weed. I was pretty tempted to take up on her offer but I never did give her a answer since around Quinn comes swooping in like a blonde Batman, grabbing me by the collar of by blouse into the Cheerios’ locker room and before I could even rip her a new asshole, she silences me with her lips. I could taste her watermelon lip-gloss as she pins my wrists to the lockers that she‘s supporting me, dominating the entire kiss as she slips her tongue into my mouth and I’ll never admit out loud but this side of her turns me the fuck on. The need for air because too much but it doesn’t stop the HBIC as she bites and suck on my neck, leaving hickies as I whimper loudly as she lets out a low growl. 

“I don’t ever what to see you with that fuckin’ skank” Quinn growls out. 

“Is little Quinnie feeling jealous that she’s not only one holding my attention?”

“Don’t play games with Santana. You. Are. Mine.” Quinn said nipping at my neck.

“F-Fuck Quinn” I said my head lightly hitting the lockers with a thud. 

I feel her hand sliding up my bare leg underneath my skirt to my soaked panties before pulling them aside, teasing my folds and I wanted nothing more was for to touching. 

“Don’t tease me” I said bucking into her hand. 

“Tell me that you’re mine” 

“Quinn” I whined. 

“Tell. Me. That. You’re. Mine” Quinn said lightly pressing into my clit. 

“I won’t beg” I said through gritted teeth. 

I hear Quinn sigh as she removes her fingers and I desperately wanted her to keep touch as she wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me in close as she buries her face into my shoulder. 

“You’re so freaking frustrating” 

“Like you’re one to fuckin’ talk” I said rolling my eyes. “Now I gotta take of myself because you got me drippin” 

“Santana, you know you care about you so much and I don’t want to see you get hurt” Quinn said honestly. 

“Pfft like anyone can hurt me, Q” I scoff lightly with a eye-roll. “I’m a fuckin’ badass. I can take care of my own damn self” 

“I know that you can. I don’t doubt that but it doesn’t mean that you can let other people take care of you or be there for you” Quinn said caressing my cheek. 

“People say that but they don’t mean it and it’s only a matter of time before they either get bored of you or realize that you’re not worth the effort so don’t preach that bullshit to me” I said pushing her off of me. 

“Angel, you know that Rachel and I wouldn’t do that to you but you’re only pushing us away because you’re afraid of your feelings” Quinn said frowning. 

“I ain’t afraid of shit” I said rolling my eyes. “I’m not about to be some sexual experience for you and the hobbit so go find some other slut to bed” 

I walked out of the locker-room, not stopping when Quinn called out to me as I don’t know what her and the hobbit are playing at me or if they’re just simply fuckin’ with my head. I don’t want to deal with either of them as the rest of the day on, I ignored the looks that the dwarf sent my way and the text messages that the bimbo sent as I opted for skipping Glee as together. I’m sure that the HBIC told her Streisand about what happened in the locker-room and now my phone’s been blowin up with shit tons of calls and texts so I turned my phone off before texting that Melissa girl over and any hot friends of hers. As much as I wanted to get lost in the sex but I couldn’t bring myself to sleep with Melissa and her friend as I still feel emptier than I ever felt and I didn’t even touch them. When I finally turned my phone back on, there was thirty-four missed calls and twenty-sex unread texts from Rachel and Quinn. After what I did, I knew that I wouldn’t be able to look either one of them in the eye but I couldn’t dwell on my thoughts when someone rings the door and I was gonna let me believe that no one was home until the door is unlocked. An largely pissed-off blonde and worried brunette waltz in followed a stinging sensation spreads throughout my cheek to see that Quinn had slapped me. 

“I swear to all that is holy that you are one of the most selfish, irritable, narcissistic, self-indulgent, sarcastic bitch that I have ever met in my fuckin’ life but it doesn’t stop me from loving the hell outta you” Quinn said glaring at me. 

“Q I-” 

“Don’t Q me because I told you earlier that we were going to be there for you but for some reason that you just can’t wrap your dumbass mind around that, unlike everyone else that we would stop loving you because your actions because we’re not asking you change but to no, you run away from something that could be good. I know that you want us as much as we want you so I’m gonna ask you plain and simply. Do you want to be a part of this? Meaning that the three of us go out on dates, cuddle, kiss and all the mushy stuff that comes with being in a relationship” 

I looked at for a moment then at Rachel who’s sitting next to me with one of my hands on her lap, fingers laced and I needed her confirm everything and sensing this, leans forward to kiss me lovingly. 

“We wouldn’t pressure you into anything that you don’t want but we do want you to be ours” Rachel said resting her forehead against mine. 

“Rachel, I’m… I’m a fuckin’ mess” I said squeezing my eyes shut. 

“I know but you’ll be our mess while neither Quinn or myself are prefect and we don’t expect you to be”

I want to be with them and knowing that they wants me just as much is amazing but it’s scary as hell because I’ll be swimming in uncharted waters without a life raft as I opened my eyes to see that I’m sandwiched between both girls. Quinn pulls me back to have my back resting against her front with Rachel laying on top of me and it feels like I’m finally coming home. 

“I… I want this” I said biting my lips. 

“Are you sure that is what you want, Sunshine?” Rachel asked worried. “You’re not agreeing to this just to please us?” 

“You have the option of turning us down if you don’t want this” said Quinn, stroking my clothed stomach. 

“I know but I don’t want to be with you two. I’m tired of denying what I feel, if you’ll have me that is” 

“Of course we’ll have you but we’re gonna have to get you a calendar for you locker” Rachel said grinning excitedly. 

“Aye dios mio, what the hell did I just agree to?” I muttered under my breath. 

“I heard that Santana Marie Lopez and I have you know that couple’s calendars can be rather useful to ensure that no one forgets dates or anniversaries” Rachel rants. 

“Is it too late to back out of this while I still can?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Too late for any of that, San. You’re stuck with us” Q said kissing my cheek. 

“Shawty’s lucky that she’s cute when she gets huffy” I snickered.

“You live to ruffle her feathers but it is cute when she pouts and stomps her feet” Quinn said I wrapped my arms around Rachel’s neck, pulling her in close. 

I wasn’t expecting something like this to happen but the feeling of content washes over me and warmth radiating from both girls as Rachel snuggles deeper into my chest before making an innuendo causing her to blush a bright red as she hits on the arm. I don’t know if this relationship is gonna last but I’ m gonna try my best and get my shit together because I want to protect what this could possibly be while the both of my girls.

* * *

 

Quinn's POV

I never thought that I would be in relationship with one Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez but I never thought that would be lucky enough to fid someone to look past my anatomy to see the person underneath it all. Russell always told me that once I turn eighteen that it was expected of me to get corrective surgery to get rid of my penis but there is a large percentage that I wouldn’t be able to find anything down there and could be other health issues as well. The bastard doesn’t care what happens to me as long as he could correct the mistake so I couldn’t sully the Fabray name with my abnormality and Judy’s never sober enough to have an opinion even if she was, she’ll just go along with whatever her cheating husband decides. It doesn’t matter what’s going around her as long as it doesn’t effect her ability to spend money on liquor then it won’t register in her alcohol induced mind while keeping up the façade of the all American family to the rest of the town. My brother managed to get out but I wished that he was here with me or at least could’ve taken me with me as Russell cut off all communication with him when he left after his graduation.

I only recent gain access to some sort of communication through emails and from what he’s told me, he’s doing rather well for himself and his boyfriend seems to be really nice. Charlie had apologized over and over about not trying harder to get into contact with me sooner but promises to be the brother that I needed with that same smile that hinted at that he has something in the works. When I asked him this, he just grins widely before saying that it was a surprise as he promise to talk to me later since was running behind on a deadline for an art project for some high society lady on the Upper East Side. Now I’m just curious as to what my brother might have in store for me but there nothing that I can really do about it now as I know that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me so I trust me. I looked up to see that it’s almost time for me to head out so I changed into a green bikini top and board shorts, grabbing my backpack as I walk down the stairs before walking in the living room to find Mom once again passed out on the couch.

She clutching an empty vodka bottle with drool leaking out the corner of her mouth as I gently take it from her, throwing the throw cover over her and as much as I want to hate her since a large part of me wants to be angry with for not being there for any of her children. I know that the alcoholism is a part of her way of coping with everything since I know that the relationship between was arranged between by both of my grandparents as Mom was the prefect daughter, doing what her parents asked of her. I guess that their relationship started off well enough from what I saw in the photo albums and the happiness lasted all the way to their wedding but it seems like everything took a left turn after Frannie was born as Daddy dearest seems to smile less and less. It seems over the years Russell started use the excuse of work and needing to stay longer at church in favor of spending time with his family and I think that there was a time that Mom took us to stay with her parents in Maine for about three weeks when I was five.

I didn’t really understand why the bastard wasn’t with us but he came around the fourth week with an apology to do better and flowers in hand as Judy took him back at Grandpa Jimmy and Grandma Edna’s insistence. It just makes me pity her for now for taking him back so easily but Judy has always been weak-willed and manipulated as I promised myself that I would never be anything like my parents as I walk past the home office. I could hear the moaning and grunting coming from the suite, giving me a clear picture of what’s going on it and it disgusts me that he’s now resorted to bringing his conquests home as the door opens. It’s a girl who looked like she’s in her third year of college as she adjusts her clothes and the obvious sex hair when she locks eyes with me, thankfully she had the decency to look guilty before leaving without a word. I was about to leave when Russell calls him into the home office to see him buttoning up his now wrinkled shirt and he doesn’t seem bothered that his own daughter caught him bedding someone that’s young enough to be his own child. I could smell the Cuban cigars that he always smokes and the place reeks it and sex as he barely glance in my direction, picking up a book from the table. 

“You called, Sir?” 

“And where do you think that you’re going?” Russell asked flipping through the book. 

“To the beach with some friends. I should be back before it gets too late” I said emotionlessly. 

“And you think that you have permission to leave? You need to buckle down Quinn if you are to get into Ohio State as it’s school that I went to as well as your grandfather had. You are to bring honor and respect to the Fabray name since your siblings turned out to be such failures” 

“Dad, I don’t want to go to Ohio State. I’m aiming a little higher than that” I said frowning. 

“Oh please, like you could get in anywhere else and if I am funding tuition than you will go to the school that I have picked out for you” Russell said eerily calm. “End of discussion. You can leave now” 

I knew that saying anything will only lead to a beating and the last thing that I need right now is to explain to my friends where the bruises came from as I turned on my heel angrily. I hate when he does petty little shit like that and he knows that I need his money if I’m ever gonna the hell outta this place as I drive towards Santana’s first since she’s the closest. I smile somewhat at the thought of my beautiful Latina and I couldn’t help laughing at how everything went down at her place as Rachel and I had planned to ease her into the relationship but all of that shot to hell when she tried to push us away once again. Sometimes I don’t understand her and things that she does but I know that her problems are more deep-rooted than I had anticipated although there’s no way that I was going to allow her to continue doing whatever the hell that she wants just it’s what she thinks is the right thing to do. Well it’s always been one step forward and two steps backwards with San. I really shouldn’t expect anything less but if she truly wants this to work than she needs to put in the effort.

Before I knew it, I found myself in the driveway of the Lopez’ residence as I text to let her know that I’m out front and it was a good ten minutes before the mechanic finally comes out in a skimpy black two piece that barely much to the imagination. She walks towards the truck with an extra sway to her hips before climb inside nonchalant as she moves her hair to one shoulder, twitching slightly in my shorts… fuck it, taking her face in my hands kissing her passionately. A small moan escapes those plump lips as I nibble on her bottom lip before pulling back slightly to her normally brown eyes a near black with lust before smirking sexily. 

“Well hello to you too” Santana smirks. 

“You’re such a fucking tease, you know that” I said peaking her on the lips. 

“Kinda my intention” Santana said flicking my upper lip with her tongue.

“Well mission accomplished” I said resting my forehead against hers. 

“And to think that you only wanted me for my body” Santana giggles. 

I’ve known Santana a long time as I can easily pick up on the subtleness of her insecurities and how she tries to hide behind insults, cutting people down at the knees, jokes or just blatantly pushing people away. She thinks that if she acts like a bitch all the time that no one will stick around to hurt her or see how much she’s actually hurting and it just makes me want to slap some damn sense into her because I wouldn’t leave her. I guess that only time will tell cause I can’t expect her problems to disappear all of a sudden. When words aren’t going to enough, actions comes into play as I gently press my lips against hers, pouring as much as comfort and love into it as I can muster, hoping that that the message is getting through somehow. Santana and I are a lot alike in regards to keeping our emotions buried deep and we tend to push the people that we can care about away or they’re the targets of them but I don’t want to be that person anymore. I don’t want to hurt my loved ones and I want to be a source of strength for them as I started writing and drawing more because I want to be a better me. 

“San, you know that I don’t just want you for body because you’re more than that although it is an added bonus, I’m not gonna lie. You’re smart, kind when you’re not being a total bitch, loyal to a fault, and I could go on and on but your ego doesn’t need anymore stroking” I said kissing her forehead. 

“No need to get all mushy me now, Q-ball” Santana laughs before sexily smirking. “Although your ego could use a little bit of stroking’” 

I raised an quizzical eyebrow before looking down to see the obvious tent in my shorts, blushing like a tomato as Santana makes a dirty joke about giving me a hand which I turned down. I willed it away with the thoughts of Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester in bikinis, mud wrestling and the image alone was more than enough to kill my boner as I pulled off towards Rachel’s and I know that we’re late, meaning she’s gonna lecture us. Sure enough as soon as I pulled into the Berries’ driveway, the tiny diva was sitting on the seat swing on the porch with her arms crossed over her bikini cladded chest as she climbed into the truck, proceeded to lecture us about the importance of punctuality. It was hard to concentrate on anything that she was saying when I just can’t get enough of seeing one of my girlfriends in less clothing and I’m pretty sure that I’m drooling a little when my second-in-command decides to end the rant by pulling her into a searing kiss. Rachel pulls back in a daze as Santana looks rather pleased with herself, wrapping her around the shorter brunette’s shoulder, melting into the taller brunette’s side as the duo sings along with the radio as we drive off towards the beach.

It was about a hour before we finally arrive and everyone was already set with their beach stuff with Puck manning the portable grill that the guys managed to bring with them as I set up the large beach towel for the two of us to share. The Latina lays on her front with her arms folded under her chin, content with sunbathing when the tiny diva decides that this is the perfect opportunity to straddle her hips to apply sunscreen to our unsuspecting girlfriend’s back. I giggle quietly as the two get into it about the importance of not getting sunburned which the petite singer is fully prepared to pull out a twenty slide PowerPoint on the subject need be, making the grumpy cheerleader yield. Rachel tosses me the sunscreen because the last thing that I need right now is to be lay up in my room, red as a lobster because I didn’t want to put the glop on my skin as a certain blonde dancer bounces up to us, dripping wet after spending time in the water with a huge smile on her face. Brittany and I always been fairly close, not as close as she and Santana, although close enough but I couldn’t help feeling a little resentful towards her because of what went down between her and my girlfriend.

I know that the blonde dancer didn’t mean to hurt the mechanic intentionally as it’s not in her to do so but it’s what she did and it changed the dynamic of our friendship as the Latina finds it hard to in the same room with her for too long. I know that my second-in-command doesn’t have any romantic feelings for the ditzy blonde but your first love does always have a special place in your heart and that tends makes thing a little tricky. Santana visibly tenses when Brittany gets near but it’s hard to get a good on her with the huge sunglasses covering her eyes as I reached over to lace my fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp to let her know that we’re still here to give her plenty of support. 

“Sannie, the water’s so blue. Come swimming with me?” Brittany asked grinning widely. 

“I’m good where at, Brittany. Maybe later” Santana said tightly. 

“Oh… okay” Brittany pouts slightly. 

“How about I go swimming with you, Britt?” Rachel offers.

“Yay” Brittany said dragging Rachel off towards the water. 

Once there was enough distance between us, Santana almost instantly relaxed while letting out a strained breath that I don’t think that she knew that she was even holding. I know that what the two had isn’t something that’s easy to get over but I know that the Latina misses the friendship that they had as thing did get pretty muddled when they started being intimate with each other but hopefully they’ll figure it out soon. 

“You know that we don’t have to stay the whole time, just say the word and the three of us’ll bow out right now” I said still massing her scalp. 

“No… it’s fine” 

“San” 

“Quinn, I’m fine. I swear” Santana said lowering her sunglass slightly. 

“You sure?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m a badass and I can do this” Santana nods. 

I dropped the subject for now but if I think that things are getting to be too much then we’re leaving because I don’t want Santana putting herself through something that might be more harmful than good. As it turns out that, my worry was unfounded as the day progressed the more the mechanic seem to loose and actually enjoy herself although I didn’t take kindly to all of the idiots that thought it was a good idea to hit on my girlfriends in front of me. A few of them had rather thick skulls as I nearly punched a few of them if it hadn’t been for Puck holding me back but overall it was a fun day and I had a good time, being surrounded by people that I consider my actual family. Once it started getting cold, everything got packed up and everyone went home as I dropped both my girlfriends home before heading home myself only to come back to a very pristine and cold house. Mommy Dearest’s probably at one of her ‘book club’ meetings and Dear Ol’ Daddy’s likely screwing one of his many tempt workers or someone from the church. I hop in the shower to wash the sea water off before changing into a tank top and basketball shorts, getting onto my computer to surf the web when a Skype call from Charlie pops up. I clicked on it to have my brother’s face pop up on the screen with his boyfriend who I only seen in that one picture as he’s a little on the short side but obviously good looking, chocolate brown eyes, nicely trimmed beard and mustache, hair cut into a low fade, both arms covered with tattoos as it’s apparent that the man works out. 

“Hey Lucy Q” 

“You’re right baby, your sister is adorable. Hi I’m Darius or Day-Day this calls me” Darius said nudging Charlie with his shoulder. “It’s so great to finally meet you, you’re all that Charlie talks about” 

“Um h-hi, nice to meet you Darius and not to sound rude of anything but why are you guys calling me?” I asked curious. 

“Straight to the point as always” Charlie chuckles. “Remember how I told you earlier in the week that I have a surprise for you” 

“Yeah” I said raising an suspicious eyebrow. 

“I’m coming back into town and this time, I’m actually going to fight for you Lucy Q” Charlie said smiling slightly. “This time Russell isn’t going to keep you away from me. We’re gonna be a family” 

* * *

End of ch. 15  



	16. Chapter 16

Fight for me. Charlie’s going to fight for me. What does that even mean? Fight for me how? I’m trying to wrap my mind around what my brother had say but my brain’s just not comprehending it although I’m more shocked than anything else no one has really fought in a long time. I guess that’s not exactly true as I remember Father and Charlie getting into it constantly and if it wasn’t his choice of profession than it was about loosening the reigns on me. I hated when they would argue as it would always without a doubt lead to slap to the face or a punch in the stomach for my brother and I knew that it was because of me as the guilt settled in my stomach. The last thing that I wanted was to cause the comic artist pain and I asked him not to worry about me but he would just hug me, saying that he wouldn’t be much of big brother if he didn’t look out for me. When Father kicked Charlie out, it was the worst day because the day had started out good but then it went downhill when he found out that Dad was cheating on Mom and it pissed him off.

An argument ensued and lots of yelling and before I knew it, Russell had grabbed my brother by the collar of his neck and threw him out of the house, saying that he was never to set another foot in the house again and that he no longer had a son. My heart was breaking and I cried in my room quietly because if Dad found out that I was crying then I knew that it would lead to a slap because Fabrays don’t let our emotions show. Not having Charlie around made living in this house rather miserable and unbearable as it was difficult to get in contact with him as Russell forbad me from doing so and Frannie long cut ties with everyone as we never had a close relationship. I never understood why we were never close but if I had to guess then it would be that she was the oldest and had to deal with our sperm donor’s ridiculously high exceptions longer than my brother or I did. Living under Daddy Dearest’s rules didn’t make for an easy childhood as we had to strive for perfection and if we fell short of that than it was a living hell especially for me because of my anatomy.

I have to work twice as hard just to be left alone and to avoid a beating as much I hate to say this, I do need his money to go college but the last place that I want to is Ohio State University. If I go there after high school then it will only cement me here and there’s no way in hell that’s happening because I finally got the girls of my dreams and I don’t want to lose them just because of Russell. If Charlie thinks that I’m worth fighting for me then I need to fight for myself too. Even if he cuts me off financially then I’ll get a job and work for my future because it’s mine and I’ll fight tooth and nail for it. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pull it out to see that it’s a text from Rachel asking what I think that we should take Santana for our first official date as a couple and saying that we should pull out all the stops. I know that the diva and I already our first date before even the Latina enter the relationship but it doesn’t mean that she’s any less important and essential although I agree that we should make her like it. As much as the mechanic puts up a strong font of indifference like no one can hurt but she can be fairly insecure and I don’t want her feeling like we’re just using her because if she feels like not important or that something’s not right, she’ll high-tail it out of here.

I have a few ideas that I want to try out and it’s be a nice surprise for the both of my girls and I think that I can afford to splurge a little without it affecting my savings too much. I text the starlet that I have an idea without giving too much away and as I expected Rachel tries to make give up information but I’m not about to be sway into anything, promising that it’ll be worth her while I can see the diva huffing with a pout on her face which I find absolutely adorable but I’ll keep that information to myself for now. I finish some homework before going down stairs to find Judy yet again passed out on the couch and honestly sometimes I feel like the parent instead of the child as more often than not, I had to help the alcoholic get into bed after a long night of drinking or clean up vomit. This might be the life that she envision for herself or that her husband would end up being an physically/emotionally abusive asshole but we’re stuck with each other but you don’t see me binge drinking away the problem. I just wish that Judy would for once in her life pull herself together and actually fight for her family but I know that it’s no use as I long given up on expecting anything good coming from her.

I gather up all the empty beer bottles and the one bottle of vodka, disposing of them in the recycling bin outside before lifting of the housewife’s arm over my shoulders as I mostly carry her up the stairs. I lay her on the bed, undressing her off of her outer clothes and dressing in one of her nightgowns before pulling the covers to her chin as I was nearly out the door when I could’ve sworn that she said something along the lines of me being a good daughter. I shake my head because that couldn’t be what she said and I’m hearing things as I stop wanting to her approval a long time ago as I no longer value her opinion anymore. I look at the family photos that line the wall with the painted on smiles, projecting that Fabrays have it all but if only people knew the truth about what really goes on behind closed doors. Being in this house just feels stifling and cold that sometimes it’s hard to breathe and I need to get out of here, grabbing my keys and Cheerios’ jacket onto the street with no clue as to where I’m going but it doesn’t really matter.

I allow my feet to guide as a light breeze blows through, clearing the fog residing in my mind as I turned the corner and before I knew it, I find myself walking into the park towards the tree that Rachel found me that night. I chuckle quietly as I would be drawn in by this tree because it was where things had taken a turn for the better and certain things became clear for me before moving onto the playground where I met the diva for the first time. I still can’t believe that I told her that I was going make her my wife although I do occasionally think what it might be like if it becomes a possibly but only now, I see myself living in New York with not only her but Santana. I’m not sure what my co-captain wants do with her life but I do know for sure that she’s fighter and make it happen without a doubt in my mind when I hear a familiar giggle, turning to see the starlet standing a few feet away. Once again she’s wearing rather tight workout clothes that leaves little to the freakin imagination but it shows off the product of all the dance lessons that the starlet’s taken over the years.

Rachel walks towards me adding an extra sway to her hips as I lick my dry lips which I know that she’s doing on purpose to tease me and when she’s within reach, my hands magnetically go to her hips to pull her in close. The diva wraps her arms around my neck, her body meshing with mine before pressing her lips against my own and if I had to describe the feeling of being her embrace in one word then it would be home. I never felt more at ease with someone than I do when I’m with her or with Santana and it’s the best feeling in the world as its like no matter what I’m going through as long as I’m with her. I never want to lose this feeling as the starlet pulls back, her forehead resting against mine while looking in the eyes with the most expressive eyes that I’ve ever seen and I wonder to myself how I managed to get so lucky. 

“You know that you should stop coming to the park at night while wearing such sexy workout clothes. Someone might take advantage of you” I said running my fingers along her taut stomach. 

“Oh really? Like who?” Rachel purrs. 

“I definitely would for sure” I said pecking her on the lips “but seriously Rachel, I don’t think that it’s good idea for you to go running through the park at night I know it’s Lima but there’s a lot of nutcases waiting for the opportunity to prey on young girls” 

“Nice to know that you are so concerned about my safety and I will take it into consideration while a new way to get my workout some other way although I will voice my own concern about the reason why you’re currently at the park at this hour. I don’t want anything to happen to you either, Quinn” Rachel said biting her lip worriedly. “I’m talking too much, aren’t I?” 

“I think it’s cute when you start rambling but I had to get outta the house. I get a little stir-crazy” I laugh slightly. 

“What’s wrong, Quinn? Is something going on at home?” Rachel asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. 

I knew that I should tell Rachel what‘s going on because I don’t want to keep this from her but I don’t know if this will change how she sees me cause of my family and their views. I pulled her towards a nearby bench before running both of my hands through my hair, sighing quietly as I haven’t a clue on how to start this conversation but I want to believe that once the diva knows everything that it wouldn’t change anything. It doesn’t stop me from being afraid that she’ll realize that I’m not worth effort and that all of this just too heavy to deal with and I don’t lose what we have or what we could be as I nearly jump out of my skin when something touches my hand. I realize that it’s the starlet holding my hand, looking at me with nothing but compassion and understanding, putting me somewhat at ease and I feel a little guilty for thinking that she might run away from me because that’s not the type of person that she is. Once I start talking, it was like the floodgates open up and I’m telling her everything from what my childhood was like all the way to up to getting in touch with my brother.

By the time I finish my story, I finally am able to look at her only to see Rachel looking at me with tears rolling down her eyes and seeing this tearful look on her face nearly broke because I didn’t want to put in pressure on her. Before I could open my mouth, she’s pulling me into an impossibly tight hug that it was difficult to breathe but I could see that she was trembling and her tears were making my shoulder damp although I could bring myself to care. 

“I’m sorry, Quinn. I’m so, so sorry” 

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong?” I asked confused. 

“I didn’t realize that you were going through something so terrible and I didn’t do anything about it. If I had realized sooner than I could’ve done something to protect you and I’m so sorry, Quinn” Rachel said looking at me teary-eyed. 

“Listen to me Rachel, it’s not your fault and please don’t blame yourself because I’ve hiding this part of my life for a long time. To be honest if someone had gotten suspicious than I would have thought of a way to throw them off or Daddy Dearest would’ve flash the Ol’ Fabray charm their way” I said wiping her tears away. “I was going to tell you the truth because I didn’t want to hide it from you anymore but I was afraid to tell you” 

“Why? I wouldn’t have judged you” Rachel said frowning slightly. 

“For a moment I thought that you would have and I guess that my insecurities reared its ugly head. I thought that once I told you about my home life then you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore and thinking logically now, I know that’s not the kind of person you are” I said smiling. 

“I care so much about you, Quinn Fabray and there’s no way that I’m going to give you up but I wish that you had come to me sooner about all of this. I want to help you and I’m sure that my Fathers know the number of a rather amazing lawyer” Rachel offers. 

“I’m sure that my brother would appreciate it and thank you for understanding” I said kissing her on the lips. 

“You’re most welcomed but I wish that there more that I could do for you as I don’t feel comfortable with you living with the man that’s hurting you. I think that it will be beneficial to call the police to remove you from their care and I am more certain that a judge will award custody to Charlie as we have the proof of the abuse”

“Rachel, I’ll be fine for the moment”

“Quinn, you don’t know that” Rachel said shaking her head. 

“At the moment, Russell’s a little preoccupied with banging one of the church members to be bothered with me so it’ll buy me a little time” 

“I would offer you a place to stay at my house for the night but I don’t think that my Dads would allow us to share a bed since they’re well aware that we’re dating but I have to tell you that they are looking forward to meeting you” Rachel said wrapping her arms around my waist. 

“Good to know, thanks for the heads up but should I be nervous or something. I mean are they going to skin me alive if they knew that part of me wants to defile their daughter” I said snickering. 

“Quinn!” Rachel said smacking my stomach. 

“Sorry baby but it’s the truth” I said grinning. 

“You’re incorrigible? What am I going to do with you?” Rachel said shaking her head. 

“Well you’re stuck with me now” I said kissing her on her temple. 

“Does that mean you’ll let me where you’re taking Santana and I?”

“No but nice try” I laughed.

“Can’t blame for trying”

I don’t know how long we continued to sit on that but being in her embrace feels amazing and I don’t ever want to leave but her Dads called, asking when was she coming back from her run. Rachel told them that she was returning soon before looking at me hesitantly with a sad look on her face and I didn’t want to her just yet but I didn’t want her Dads calling the police to go looking for her. I promised her that I would call her later tonight to make sure that I got home okay but it doesn’t seem to ease the diva’s mind in the slightest although she hugs me one last time before heading towards her house. I feel a little now that never things out in the open but there’s no telling what the future holds for me as I am going to take it one step at a time before heading home myself as I text Santana letting her know that I told the starlet about my home life. The Latina texts back asking how did it go and if I’m okay and I smile to myself as I know that she was worry about how Rachel was going to react as well as how I would take her react then telling her know that everything is okay.

I let her know that Charlie’s coming back in town and what he told me over Skype as she jokes that I’ll have the older version of myself around but I know that she’s happy although I’m not sure if she ever gotten over her crush she had on him in sixth grade. I’m actually excited to have my brother but I’m worried about when he finds out that not only am I in a relationship with a girl but two girls but Charlie has always been supportive of me, wanting me to explore my sexuality as I doubt that change in the time apart. I think he would just be happy that I’m finally living in my truth and to be honest, I never felt freer but I’ll feel a whole a lot better once I’m outta of this hick town come graduation time. I walk around the corner to see Judy is finally awake but something different this time as she’s yelling at Russell with tears streaming down her face while he’s trying to comfort her as it doesn’t seem to be work like it normally does. She retreats into the house only to return with arm full of the cheating bastard’s, tossing them on the front lawn as she proceeds to tell him that she hates him and she doesn’t want to see him anymore.

Russell tries to convince her to give him one more chance but Judy isn’t having any of it as she pushes him away from her and he trips over his own feet before falling hard on the ground as the neighbor watches the scene unfolds before them. I know that the cheating bastard cares more than he lets on about what people thinks of him and the reddening of his face is a signal that he’s close to blowing a fuse which when I decides that it’s time to step before things go from bad to worse.

“Come on Mom, let’s go inside” I said ushering her inside before turning to Russell. “Dad, I think that it might be best to get a hotel room for the night. I’ll take care of everything here”

I didn’t wait for answer as I closed the door behind me to find Judy sitting on the couch, her face in her hands and her shoulders trembling so I know that she’s still crying over the cheating bastard. Honestly the tear have gotten really old and I don’t really feel anything when they come out as I sit across from her because she knows that the bastard was having numerous affairs so I don’t see why this one is affecting her so badly. 

“Who did he cheat this time?” I asked in unsympathetic tone. 

“With one of the church members” Judy sobs. 

Must of that college from last week.

“Okay but I don’t see why you’re so upset. You knew that he was so why does this hurts so badly?” I asked raising an eyebrow. “You’re just going to take him back in a couple of days” 

“The girl’s pregnant, Quinn. I heard it for her mouth and I didn’t want to believe her but she even showed me the sonogram” Judy said looking at me tearfully. 

Dammit Russell, nice going. 

I don’t know what this is going to mean for my family as it’s already broken beyond and I’m not about to let it take me down with it as much as I want to be angry at Russell for not wrapping it up. A part of me isn’t surprised that he’s a lovechild with someone as there’s no telling if he doesn’t have anymore children with other women that he’s not telling us about. 

“Look Judy, I don’t know what to tell you and to be honest, I couldn’t really care because you and Russell have gotten yourselves into this mess and while I’m being frank. the both of you are shitty people and you bring out the worse in each other as I can’t fathom why you two got together in the first place but I’m sick and tired of acting like an adult with you. You figure out what you’re gonna do because I’m done with the both of you and when you want to get your act together, let me know” I said walking up the stairs.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I am feeling a wide range of emotions right now but the most dominant feelings are shame and guilt over what Quinn has told me about her home life as it has been going on for a time but I’m her girlfriend. I should have known that something was going on with especially after every time I brought up her family, the artist would change the subject or joke around to distract me from finding out anything but maybe I should’ve try harder to find out more. Everyone in town knew the Fabray as they have a hand in just about every part of Lima that you can think of and when I met Quinn, I thought that she was the most beautiful that I have ever seen. I wanted her to be my friend and when she told off a bully in my honor followed by saying that she was my knight in shining armor and that she would make me her wife. I often think back to that memory with a fondness and a blush on my cheeks as I thought she wasn’t really serious since we were children when she had said that although I have been saying that I would become a Broadway star since I was six years old.

I wanted nothing more that to be the artist’s friend and when I returned elementary school, Mrs. Peterson sat us together at the same table and I was overjoyed by the possibility of my wish coming true. For the first three weeks were amazing as we work on worksheets and play on the jungle gym, sharing secret then suddenly Quinn was transferred to another classroom and had started to avoided me as it hurt me that my friend didn’t want to talk to me anymore. When I confronted her about it, she told me that her Dad didn’t want her to be friends with me anymore because I didn’t have the right breeding as the conversation that I had with my Dads before I started school. I knew that not everyone was going to be okay a homosexual relationship but I didn’t care because they showered with love and affection just like any heterosexual couple would their own child. Just knowing that my friend is being taken away from because her parent’s homophobia and it made me sad as the other children thought that was weird back then so it was very hard making friend.

Brittany was kind of my frined as we had taken gymnastics and dance lessons together but we split apart when she decided to become a Cheerio although she convinced me to tryout with her. I didn’t make the squad as the current HBIC Jennifer Garrison didn’t like me at all and for some reason she had it out for me before having Quinn throw a slushy in my face on the first day of high school. I never though that the artist would do something so cruel but I held my head high regardless because I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing that their words have any effects on me. I held my head high no matter what but I hope and wish that one day I would get my friend back although never in my wildest dreams that I would come to be in relationship with the head Cheerio but also her co-captain, Santana Lopez. I never understood why the Latina was particularly mean to me or why she seems to knock me down although I was never easiest to deal with at times while being in incredibly selfish and self-centered. No one can dispute that I just want the best for the Glee club as I know that everyone there is amazingly talented in their own right but they can rather lazy and unmotivated at times.

I am the best singer in the club but I do want them to shine even though it doesn’t seem like I do as I want them to pull their weight sometimes but I can‘t help smiling at the thought of winning Sectionals last year with Santana singing Valerie. Her voice during her rendition was incredible and I could become a great songstress like Amy Winehouse, Nina Simone or Anita Baker but I knew that her heart was leaning more towards criminal justice. From the mechanic has told me about her own family life is that she was very close to Father before he passed away as the way she describe their relationship is similar to my own with my Fathers when they’re home. Her relationship with her mother drastically changed with his passing as she was never home but when she was, they rarely talked while the doctor just threw money at her daughter to raise herself. I hate leaving Santana alone in that cold, empty house as she doesn’t seem like she doesn’t care one way or another but I can see the sadness in her eyes every time Quinn or I walk out the door. I hate knowing that my girls are going through difficult times in their lives and I want to make easier for them, knowing that no matter what happens now or in the future that I will always be there for them despite their flaws.

I know that either girl can have their pick of any girl at McKinley and yet, they choose to be with me and I’m going to hold onto that for as long as I possibly can as I walk through the front door. Daddy made vegan stir fry but I wasn’t very hungry so I just head up to my room before walking into the shower, allowing the warm water to wash over me as I spend almost an hour then wrapping an towel around my body. I walk out of the bathroom to find something suitable to wear for bed when a pair of arm wrapped around my waist and soft lips pressing against my neck as I nearly scream as loudly as I could.

“It’s me, Estrella” 

I turned to see that it’s just Santana as I relieved that it’s not some prowler coming into my room to have their way with me, I smacked her hard on the shoulder for scaring me half to death before giving her a lecture about sneaking up on people. Santana looks more amused than anything like my words have no effect on her but I stop midway of lecture to notice that she’s looking up and down lecherously with a lustful glint in her eyes causing my cheeks to feel rather heated. The Latina licks her lips before pushing me up against up my dresser, pressing open mouthed kiss along my neck and collarbone as this sends pleasure to my core. 

“Damn baby girl, you’re driving me crazy with your sexiness” Santana said biting on my neck. 

“S-Santana” I breathed. 

“Mmm even you saying my name like this is fuckin’ sexy” Santana says as her hand slowly moves up my bare leg. 

“W-What are you doing here? My D-Dads are downstairs” I said trying to think logically. 

“Isn’t obvious and you’ll just have to keep quiet then” Santana said sucking on my neck. 

As good as this feels but this isn’t the way that I want to lose my virginity like this with my Fathers downstairs to boot and I didn’t want my girlfriend thinking that I’m only with her because I’m expecting her to put out. I gently pushes Santana, frowning slightly at the hurt expression on her beautiful face while it’s obvious that’s going on but I’m unsure as to what caused her to sneak into my room although set her off. I kiss the cheerleader on the lips before grabbing a tank top and boy shorts, quickly changing as I grab something to sleep in as well as the slightly taller brunette moves to change in the bathroom. The once sexually charge room is now somewhat tense as the mechanic comes back into the room and I could tell that she’s fighting her instincts to run away right now as I gently guide her to lay down on the bed with me, wrapping my arms around her waist. 

“What’s going on with you, Sunshine?” I asked pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine” Santana said shaking her head with a small smile. 

“Santana, you’re obviously upset about something and I know that I will help you in whatever way that I can but you have to open up to me” 

“Rach I,-”

“Please don’t me that you’re fine because you’re shutting me out and I don’t want to lose you” I all but plead with her. 

Santana sighs, rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling but I could from the rapid blinking that she’s trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill as I know that she hates being vulnerable in front of others. I take her hand in my own, kissing each individual knuckle in hopes that it will let her own that I’m here for her and I’m not going anywhere. 

“I overheard some of the seniors talkin about me and normally I couldn’t care less about anyone else says about me but said that Brittany finally came to her senses, dumping me on my ass. I guess that we weren’t as discreet as we thought we were but anyway they went saying that who in their right mind would want to be with a vindictive, short-tempered, foul-mouthed bitch like me” Santana laughs humorlessly.

“The only thing that I’m good for is a good fuck for straight girls to experiment with. That my future is gonna revolve around dancing on a pole or my back and to be honest, as much as I hate to admit it they’re right” 

“No, they could be anymore wrong even if they try” I said outrage. 

“Rach-”

“No, don’t ’Rach’ me. Listen to me Santana Lopez and listen well because I am not going to repeat myself. You are not a bitch and your future DOES NOT revolve around a pole or anything of that nature but you are more than that. You’re smart, beautiful, loyal and protective and I’m so lucky that I get to call you as mine as you, myself and Quinn are to get out of this town even if I have to drag you with me” I said holding her face in my hands. “As for those girls, they have cross the line and I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on their asses for speaking ill of my girlfriend” 

Santana stares at me for moment before a wide grin forms on her face follow with a laugh as I normally don’t cuss but it feels right in the moment as I’m pull into an earth shattering kiss that makes your toes curl. The Latina licks my top bottom as I wrap my arms around, choosing to be the big spoon which earns some half-hearted protests but she easily settles down as I know that she needs more than she’ll ever let on. It feels wonder having my girlfriend this way and I wouldn’t have it any other way as I feel asleep but I haven’t a clue as how to explain this to my parent although I suppose that I’ll worry about that when I’ll have to. By the time six rolls around, I wake to find a note instead of the warm of my sleeping raven-haired girlfriend that says that she has something to take care of and didn’t want to wake me up. I was hoping that Santana would’ve stay a little longer but there’s nothing that I can do about it now as I decide to do a quick workout on my elliptical before taking a quick shower as I get for school. I grab my backpack, walking down the stairs to find my Dads eating breakfast but caught me off guard was finding Quinn sitting at the table, talking with Daddy about something. It seems that the two were along swimmingly when the three of them notices my presence as the Head Cheerio walks over to me, kissing me on the cheek. 

“What are you doing here, Quinn? Not that I’m happy to see you but I’m surprised to see”

“I came to give you a ride to school and your Dad answered the door” Quinn said shrugging her shoulder. 

“Rachel, why didn’t you tell us that Quinn’s a part of the Cheerios or that she’s so charming?” Dad asked raising an eyebrow. “If I didn’t know any better than I would think that you were trying to hide your relationship from your dear old Dads” 

“I wasn’t thinking anything from you although you guys are getting a little grey around the edges” I tease. 

“Oh! Such insolence!” Dad said holding his hand to his forehead before turning his attention to Daddy. “Do you hear the way that your daughter is talking about us?” 

Daddy just chuckles a little before turning his attention back to his paper as I follow Quinn to her truck which she opens the door for me with a smile on her face before getting in herself. As much as I appreciate Quinn doing this but my mind drifts back to Santana and the conversation that we had last night as I hate those girls had gotten to her as they have no right to say those kinds of things about within getting to know the real her. The Latina always puts cold-hearted and calculating bitch front so no one will see the vulnerable girl behind it but it doesn’t give others to pass judgment on her and assumptions of her future. The artist isn’t blind to my distracted mind as she inquire what was wrong and I don’t know if I should tell her about what happen but I tell her everything about what I was told as she grips the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white. I could easily see that she’s pissed that Santana would keep something like from her but more so that these girls would dare say these things about our girls as we made it to school in record time.

I follow Quinn inside who was storming the halls in search of these girls and by the time they were found, they was completely drenched in a rainbow of slushys that wasn’t about to come out anytime soon. Santana was standing off to the side with a evil smirk on her face when the head cheerleader whispers something into her ear as the two of them heads off somewhere and I follow them into the Cheerios’ locker-room.

“What the hell, Santana? Why did you tell me that those cunts said those things?” Quinn asked frowning. 

“Because I handle it. I don’t need you to fight my battles for me like I’m some fuckin’ damsel in distress” Santana scoffs. 

“I know that you’re not a damsel in distress but you are my girlfriend and I just want to protect you” Quinn said running a frustrated hand through her hair. 

“I don’t need protecting” Santana said before turning her heated gaze towards me. “I can’t believe that you snitched on me” 

“I’m sorry Santana but I was worry about you and I won’t apologize for wanting to be there for you” I said wrapping my arms around her tense body. “I care so much about you” 

“We know that you can protect yourself but it’s okay to let someone else protect you too” Quinn said meshing her body against Santana’s body. “You don’t have to be strong all the time” 

The tension quickly melts from Santana’s body as she rests her head against my shoulder and I know that whatever Quinn has planned for our first official date will be more than enough to hopefully wash away any doubts that our Latin may be having. I didn’t want to leave the cocoon that we made when the bell rings but I press a lingering kiss against the mechanic’s forehead before kissing her on the lips then giving one to the artist before Coach Sue catches me in here. The day wasn’t much to speak on except for when I thought that Karofsky was going to throw a slushy in my face but I wasn’t the intended target as the jock walks past me to slushy one Jacob Ben Israel was standing behind me. I was putting my books in my locker when someone taps me on the shoulder to see that it’s a beet-red faced Kurt as I couldn’t tell if he’s extremely angry or embarrassed but before I could ask what was wrong, he pulls me into an empty classroom. The fashionista starts pacing in front of me, muttering something under his breath but I couldn’t really telling what was being say as he continues for a full ten minutes before deciding that enough was enough. 

“Kurt, what on earth is going on? Why did you bring me here?” I asked stopping him in tracks. 

“Finn asked me out!” 

I blinked once then twice. 

“W-What? Finn? As in Finn Hudson?” I asked confused. 

“Yes Rachel, Finn Hudson asked me out” Kurt said slightly annoyed of having to repeat himself. 

“He does know that you and Puck are dating right? How did all of this happen anyways” 

“Since Finn hasn’t been dating anyone lately, he and Puck have hanging out at Puck’s place to play Call of Duty and as you know that I’m not really into video games so I just sit back on the couch, reading up the latest fashion trends. Finn and I have been on better terms once I got over my silly crush me and I’ve been happy with Puck” Kurt said getting a dreamy look on his face. 

“And?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Anyways one day Finn asked me to hang out, just the two of us and he’s honestly trying to be more open-minded which I had fun with him when he asked me what it was like being with a guy. I tried to explain it to him but I don’t think he really understood what I said although when I asked him why he wanted to know, he stuttered and turned a bright red before shoving his hotdog into his mouth” 

“Kurt, this is going to sound odd coming from me but please get to the point” I said crossing my arms. 

“We’ve hanging out for the last three weeks and they’ve been wonderful then out of the blue, he asks me out of the blue to go out with him” 

“What did you tell him but do you have feelings for Finn?” 

“I don’t know Rachel, I honestly don’t but I told him that I’m with Puck and I didn’t want to hurt him” Kurt said sighing quietly. 

“Do you get the same fluttery feeling with Finn like when you’re with Puck? Do you equally want to be near both boys?” 

“Yes… H-How do you know?” Kurt asked furrowing his eyebrows together. 

“Kurt, I’m going to tell you something but you have to promise to not tell anyone” I said seriously. “I’m serious, Kurt. Tell no one, not even Mercedes” 

“I swore on my Prada bag” 

“I know what you’re feeling because I feel the same way about Quinn and Santana… actually we’re dating” 

“Wait what? You’re dating the Ice Queen and Satan at the same time?! Do they know that you’re two timing them?! I never thought that you do something like that, Rachel” Kurt said surprised.

“I’m not two timing anyone and I’m offended that you would think that I would do something like that. The three of us are dating each other so no one is cheating as our feelings are mutual but we only been dating a short while” 

“And you’re happy?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I can say that we are although there has been a few… bumps in the road but that’s with any relationship but I think that you should evaluate your feelings for both boys then talk to about Puck to see where he stands” I said as I raise a hand to silence Kurt. “I’m not saying that you should jump head into a polygamous relationship but it should be something that the three of you should discuss if it’s something truly want but I can promise you that I will be here for if you need me” 

“Thanks Rachel, you’ve given me a lot to think about” Kurt said hugging me. 

“No problem” 

I hope that everything works for them without anyone’s feelings hurt but there’s no telling since I don’t know where Puck’s and Finn’s heads are at but with time, everything should work itself out.

* * *

Santana's POV

I don’t know what the fuck is going on with me as I don’t give a fuck about what other people especially some fugly ass bitches that look like a beat up Tasmanian devil and I don’t know why I thought that coming onto Rachel later on was a fuckin’ good idea. My mind’s just all over the fuckin’ place but thankfully the diva reassured me that I wasn’t what those tramps said I was and I guess that I needed someone to tell me that I could be more, that I was worth something. Those sluts are gonna get theirs for sure but I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Puckerman’s dating Hummel, hell I slept with the man and he’s always bragging about a fuckin’ ladies man he is. I guess that I’m not one to talk since I never thought that I would be interested in Berry for that matter. To each their own, I guess. It only gets weirder from there as Hummel has been hanging out with us lately as I don’t really care one way or another but Finnocence been acting weird around Lady Hummel but I guess that most people wouldn’t notice unless you’re looking at it closely.

My Psychic Mexican Third Eye has been actin’ up and when that shit starts going off, it means something’s up so I started paying more attention to the blockhead and sure enough I was right. He started acting weird by sitting closer to the smaller boy than he usually would, asking odd questions that would seem innocent to other people but he would ask them with a small blush on his face. I don’t think Puck picked up anything yet and I hope that I’m just imagining stuff but I’m getting a strong feeling of what’s going on as I never been one to mix words with people but I need ask point blank. So I cornered in the weight room after school, finding the quarterback at the bench-press when I put my hand on the weight, stopping it from moving as he looks up at me with that constipated look on his face. 

“Oh hey Santana, what’s up?” 

“You, that’s what” 

Finnocence furrows his eyes together before looking down at his crotch as I rolled my eyes at him. Of course that’s what he thinks I might. I swear boys are such idiots.

“What I meant was what’s up with you and Kurt. You starting weird… well weirder than you normally are” I said he sets the weight down before sitting up. 

“I don’t know but I like hanging out with him. More than I normally do and he smells really nice. He really likes fashion even though I don’t understand what he’s saying most of the time and my heart skips a little when he’s around” Finn said with a small laugh before looking confused. “Normally I feel this way about girl but I want to get know him more but I think that I might have done something stupid though” 

“Finn, what did you do?” I groaned, hoping that he didn’t do what I think he did. 

“I kinda asked him out” Finn said sheepishly.

“What the hell’s name made you think that was a good idea?! You know that he’s in a relationship with Puckerman but god damn, this goes beyond fuckin’ stupid. Did you even think what Puck’s gonna do if he’s out that you asked out his boyfriend?! I swear boys are fuckin’ idiots” I said running my hands through my hair. “What did Kurt even say to that” 

“I know, I know but I couldn’t stop myself. Kurt didn’t say although he did look really freaked out about it” Finn said burying his face in his hands. “Fuck! I completely forgot that he and Puck are dating, shit he’s gonna murder me” 

“How the fuck did you forget something like that? They’ve almost inseparable since they started dating and you’ve seen how they get around each other but I’m ask you something and I want you to actually use your brain for once before you answer. You like Kurt in that way but have you thought about Puck in that way? Do you want to be with Puckerman in that way too” 

The jock thinks about this for awhile as a small blush tints his cheeks before looking at me, nods. 

“Okay what I’m about to tell you doesn’t fuckin’ leaves this room cause if it does, I swear to god that I will murder you with my bare hands and no one will find where I did the body, got it” I said menacingly. 

“G-Got it” Finn stammers. 

“Good. I’m in a relationship with Q and Berry. In all honesty I don’t know why they even bother with me cause I haven’t done anything to deserve them but they choose to me with me despite my flaws and bitchy attitude” I said with a small smile. “They make me want to be a better person and I want them to be proud of me. Being with them is the happiest that I’ve been in a long time but you need to talk to Puck and be upfront with him” 

Finn nods as I walk out of the workout room, quickly finding Karofsky and Azimio as I have to them carry out my plan to make sure that no one in their right minds talk shit about Santana Lopez or get rained down by cold corn syrup. Quinn and Berry show up after everything is said and done as my co-captain whispers in my ear to follow into the Cheerio locker then started to give me the third degree about those stupid bitches and I knew that the diva told her. I was pissed at first that she would snitch to Q because I hate having worry about me cause I can handle my own shit but when she looked at me with those big doe eyes of hers, making it hard to stay pissed at her. The tiny starlet and the artist tends to worry excessively about me and that shit doesn’t sit with me but I guess it’s to be expected as the rest of the day was so boring while nothing worth noting happened. I was walking down the hall towards the choir room someone calls out my name as the source of the voice was familiar that I didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, taking a deep breath before slowly turning around to see a smiling. Brittany.

“H-Hey Brittany” 

“Hi Sanny, I’ve missed you” Brittany said hugging me tightly. 

“Right, do you need something?” I asked as she finally sets me on my feet. 

She stares at me for a moment with those fuckin’ intense gaze, making me squirm uncomfortably then a soft smile takes over her face, confusing the fuck outta me before pulling me into another bone-crushing hug. 

“I hope whoever she is, making you happy San because you deserve it and that’s all that I want for you” She whispers before gently caresses my cheek. 

What the fuck was that about? I shake my head as I never really understand how Brittany’s mind works sometimes but at least this encounter with her wasn’t as bad as the last time before walking into the choir room to see everyone here except for Mr. Schue. For someone who makes a big deal showing up on time, he seems to lose all track of fuckin’ time looking up Pillsbury’s skirt. I shake my head, looking up at Finn who’s looks conflicted then at Kurt who looks just uncomfortably but I couldn’t get a read on him before plucking down next to Rachel, hoping those three get their fuckin’ shit and decide if they’re fuckin’ or not. The tiny diva looks up at me with a look, asking if I’m still upset with and I simply roll my eyes, nudging her with my shoulder with a small smile that puts her fears at ease while the artist hands me in a note. 

**_Picking you and Rachel up 7 pm Friday night. Wear something nice._ **

I don’t know what this is about or what the occasion as I look at her with a questioning raised eyebrow and she mouths ’First Date’ as it dawns on me that this’ll be our first date as a couple. Mr. Schue walks in with a smile on his face before announcing that we’re having another duet competition if you asked me is fuckin’ pointless since we have other things that we should be focusing on as Rachel raises her hand. 

“Yes Rachel, what is it?” Mr. Schue said not-so-subtly rolling his eyes. 

“As much as I love a good competition but I think that our energy is of better use putting together a set-list for Regionals since we will be up against the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline”

“She’s right, Mr. Schue since we have only a weeks left to make a set-list, deciding the group number as well as the solo and duet while lay down actual choreography” Quinn points out. 

“And I’m sure that Little Ms. Perfect wants the solo all for herself” Mercedes snorts. 

“Oh shut up the fuck Wheezy. Unlike most of the dips hits in here, the munchkin actually works her butt off to get solos and doesn’t expect it to be handed to her just because she bitches about it” I said glaring at her. 

“Since when did you jump on the ’Protect Rachel Berry’ bandwagon, Satan? Just a few weeks ago, you couldn’t stand her as much as the rest of us” 

“Not that it’s any of your damn business if you actually bothered to get to know and get past the diva attitude, she’s tolerable” I said smirking teasingly at the tiny diva. 

“Well thank you, Santana… I guess but if you want the solo Mercedes than you have fight me for it” Rachel said flipping her hair.

Seeing Rachel being all confident like this is definitely a turn on and I could tell that Q agrees with me on that as Mr. Schue calls our attention back on him, offering that Wheezy and Rachel have a diva-off tomorrow to decide who gets the solo. Tina sings a love song to Mike who’s grinning the entire time but I completely bored outta my mind and I just wanna go home, unfortunately I have work soon after this. Mr. Schue was about to call the end of practice when a blonde guy with huge ass fish lips walks in asking if he could audition as the Glee director gives him the floor and he starts singing fuckin’ Justin Beiber. He has an okay voice and the boy has the moves but rubs me the wrong way, staring at Quinn through most of the song with a dopey smile on his face and it takes a hand on my knee to stop me from getting up to rip those froggy lips off his face. I look out the corner of my eye to see that the diva was barely keeping it together as Trouty-Mouth would be six feet under if the glare was anything to go by when he finishes his stupid song. Everyone else was clapping as Sam aka Trouty-Mouth bows and Mr. Schue welcomes into the club before dismissing us and I pull him off to the side, waiting for everyone to leave so I can lay the down law. 

“Look here Trouty Mouth, keep your eyes and big ass fish lips away from Quinn as I ends you” I said jabbing my fingers into his chest. 

“What’s your problem? Is Quinn your girlfriend or something?” Trouty Mouth asked confused. 

“Not that’s any of your business but she is someone that I care about a lot as I won’t let no one and I mean NO ONE hurt especially some Justin Beiber wannabe with a bad bleach job so step off now” 

I leave the choir room and I get about few feet before I’m pushed into the lockers, lips attacking my neck leaving love bites on my pulse point to see a head of blonde and brown hair coming into view. 

“You getting all overprotective is fuckin’ hot, San” 

“No one messes with my girls” I breathe out. 

“Your girls, huh?” Rachel said smirking sexily, squeezing an hand-full of my ass. “I like it” 

* * *

End of ch. 16 


	17. Chapter 17

I fuckin’ have no idea where the hell this date is gonna be at or what’s gonna happen and when I tried to get Q to cough any kind of fuckin’ information, she would just fuckin’ wink follow by sayin that it was surprise. God, I hate it when she tries to be sneaky and mysterious. Annoys the hell outta me. I tried getting the info outta Rachel but she didn’t know anything more than I did so I’m stuck in fuckin’ square freakin one, I sigh frustratingly, running my hand through my hair but nothing that I can do about it now. I decide to take a quick shower before sitting down in front of my vanity mirror to apply my makeup before moving to my closet to find something that’ll entice both girls, deciding on a strapless black dress with a slit along the left side, coming mid thigh. I curl my hair and putting on my heels before going downstairs to make sure that all of the door are locked before when I hear the doorbell ring as I move to open it to see my two favorite girls standing behind it. Rachel looking stunning in her champagne colored dress that hugs her curves in all the right places with her hair flowing over one shoulder while Q decides on wearing a emerald dress that brings out her eyes with a pink headband pushing her hair to the back.

How did I get so lucky? My co-captain holds out a bouquet of white and pink amaryllis as she’s the only one that I told what kind of flowers that I like and it’s nice to know that someone is listening to what I have to say. Outta nowhere I feel a pair of soft lips pressing against my cheek to see Berry looking at me shyly with a soft smile on her face and the look on her face makes me feel like all super warm and shit. Q whispers in my ear, complimenting me on how beautiful I look and I’m used to people telling me how hot I am or what they wanted to do to me but I know that either girl is attracted to me but sex isn’t the only thing that they want from me. I know that I don’t have a lot to offer them other than my body since I’m pretty hot shit but I don’t want to be another warm body to lay next to during the night, it’s gets old real fast. I’m pulled out of my thoughts by a soft, feminine hand caressing my cheek to notice that both girls are staring back at me with cheeks set ablaze, I set the flowers in water and I can’t believe that I did that. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a warm body press against my own as Berry lightly giggles, kissing my cheek before telling me to relax and that I’ll have a great time doing whatever Q has plan for the both of us.

Honestly I don’t know why I’m so fuckin’ nervous for, I mean it’s only the tiny diva and my co-captain but I don’t know how to freakin act since I never really been on a date and the times that I spent hooking up with Brittany and Puck in the backseat of their cars don’t count as dates. Come on Santana, you can do this. You’re a badass bitch and you can get through one simple date. I haven’t the slightest clue on what the hell Q has plan for this date but I was honestly surprised when the three of us pull into the parking lot of some fancy French restaurant in Columbus and it’s an hella upgrade from BreadStix (not that I’ll admit it out loud). We’re quickly shown to our table and I look through the menu, only to have my jaw drop at these fuckin’ prices and there’s no way I could afford a place like this as I know the portions are probably tiny as shit. The artist giggles lightly, closing my jaw with her index finger telling me and Berry to order whatever we want off of the menu because we deserve nothing but the best and I couldn’t help feeling special.

Our waiter, some kid around the same age as us but the typical fuck-boy from LA with sun bleached blonde hair, perfect Colgate smile, ocean blue eyes and the attitude of someone who’s waiting to access their trust fund. I didn’t like the fact that he was eyeing the both of my girls like they’re pieces of meat while staring blatantly at Rachel’s fuckin’ cleavage as it takes everything in me not to gore out his eyes. The tiny diva quickly put him in his place giving him a fully Rachel Berry lecture about respect follow with kissing me fully on the lips as he stutters away to get our drinks and just when I think that I couldn’t be anymore attracted to this girl, she surprises me. With the fuck-boy waiter outta the way, conversation easily follow between the three of us ranging from school, friends, plans for the future to everything in between and anything that came to mind. Once dinner was finished and my co-captain paid for it, I look out the window trying to figure out what the next stop on this date is but nothing looked familiar or didn’t give anything away until we pull up into a near empty drive-in.

I raised an unimpressed eyebrow but keeping my judgment to myself for now as my co captain tells us to move to the back to find the bed trunk covered with a blanket and a what seems a mountain of pillows and a lot of junk food. I quickly found myself in the middle of both of my girls before Q pops a box of Milk Duds in my hand when the opening credits of Moulin Rouge starts playing and I knew the blonde artist were that I love this movie. It’s plus that it’s a musical which the petite singer squeals excitably on my left before snuggling up to me as it wasn’t long before she’s singing along with the actors on screen and somehow dragging me into singing along with her. Q rolls her eyes at us but I could tell that she’s having a good time watching as the movie ends then switches over to Casablanca as I only seen parts of this movie but with the blonde explaining to me the basics of why it was important that I watch it. Honestly I think that it’s because her boner for old black and white films that she used to make me watch during our sleepovers back in the day but whatever, I can see why she likes it and it’s pretty good.

It was a kinda hard focus on anything with both girls whispering compliments in my ear or pressing butterfly kisses on my cheeks as when I was with Puck or Brittany, the movie would have been long forgotten by now for the horizontal tango. I knew what was expected with them but now things are different and I want them to be different because I want this to be more than just sex or just something to just pass the time since I knew that I was a fleeting thought in people’s minds. I didn’t mean anything to them other than a friend or a fuck buddy and I hated it as Mami always told me that I was nothing more than a hot body and that was only temporary as no one would want me after that. I didn’t know that I was even crying until I feel fingers wiping away the tears and two pairs of worried eyes starting back at me before backing away to quickly wipe them away. 

“What’s wrong, Sunshine? Aren’t you having fun? Did we do something to upset you?” Rachel asked concerned. 

“It’s nothing. I’m fine” I said shaking my head. 

“No you’re not, Angel” Quinn said gently grasping my wrist. “Talk to us” 

“It’s stupid and I’m sorry for everything with my stupid crying all the time”

“You have nothing to be sorry about and we want you to be able to express yourself around us as we want to help you but we need you to tell us what’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours” Rachel said taking my face in her hands. 

“You know about my reputation about not turning down anything” I said as the two nodded for me to continue. “I know that it’s partially why my relationship with Brittany didn’t work out as I told her that sex was dating because I was afraid of the feelings that I was feeling for her. It’s why a lot of my relationships didn’t work out among other reasons and for so long, I used sex and my body as weapons to get what I wanted as that’s what I was taught. I don’t want that with you two and I guess… that I’m afraid if I don’t put out then I won’t have much to offer this relationship”

When I finished, I couldn’t bring myself to look at either girl to see their reactions or their obvious disappointment that I didn’t want to be put out like others have expected from me but a quick flick to the forehead forces me to look up. All I could in their eyes was nothing but compassion and understanding looking at back as Quinn pulls me into a loving kiss, warming from head to toe before pulling back only enough to have Rachel do the same thing. 

“Santana, we’re not expecting you to do anything that you’re not comfortable with and you don’t have to sleep with us until you’re fully comfortable with us but we’re not with you because of sex. That’s why we took out on this because I wanted to show you how special you are to me and Rachel and that we care about you as you’re more than just your looks” Quinn said kissing me on the forehead. 

“Jeez Q, you’re starting to sound like Berry” I playfully teases. 

“I resent that statement but Quinn is right about us wanting to be with you for more than just your body. I like the luckiest girl in the world to be dating not one but two Cheerios” Rachel said smiling. “And I’m not letting either of you go and we care about so much, Sunshine. I promise you that we’re not going anywhere” 

A part of me wants to give them a bunch of reasons why they shouldn’t get involved with me but a larger part of me wants to see where this relationship could possibly go. I nod with a small smile as the both girl snuggle up to me to finish the rest of the movie before it got late as Q heads towards my place since it’s the closest between the three of us but the looks on their faces, I could tell that they didn’t want me to go. The last thing that I wanted to do is go home as I was about to get out of the car when Berry grabs me by the wrist before pulling her phone of clutch and speaking in what I assume is Hebrew. I couldn’t for the life of me figure what she was saying or who she was talking to but it was pretty short conversation as she looks at my co captain with a bright smile as she reaches out into the back to grab two backpacks. She quickly ushers the both of us out of the car and into the house as I look at the artist with a confused look on my face, wrapping my arm around my shoulders. 

“Just go with it, San” She says kissing my temple. “We’re sleeping over and before you say anything, no you have a say in it” 

* * *

End of ch. 17


	18. Chapter 18

I didn’t feel good or comfortable about leaving Santana alone in that huge house by herself and I know that I’m being partially selfish in my decision to stay over as the reason behind the conversation with my fathers. They had thought that it was odd that I’m staying over a friend’s house after doing out on a romantic date with my girlfriend as I haven’t gotten around to tell them that I have two love interests instead of one but said it was fine. I know that they should know but I’m a little afraid how they might react to myself being in romantic relationship with two women but I know that they don’t care if I’m with a woman as they already met my blonde girlfriend, instantly taking a liking to her. I guess that a part of me just doesn’t want my Dads to be disappointed in me as I hardly done anything that they would disapprove of with the relapse in judgment pertaining to the crack house incident. I apologize to Sunshine as she had forgiven for the transgression but the look of disappointment and disapproval was more than I could bare as they had taken away my singing and dance lessons away for two months.

I didn’t know what to do with myself with all of the free time that I had on my hands and my elliptical had broken down at the time so I had to resort to going out for runs around the park for exercise. I had a feeling that my Dads would allow me to have this sleepover so I packed some clothes and necessities beforehand as I let myself out of the writer’s truck as both girls follow me to the front door of the Lopez residence as the mechanic unlocks the door. The living room was pitch dark as I found it rather hard to where I was going as the Latina didn’t seem to have any qualms finding the light switch, allowing light to illuminate the room as she sits on the couch to take off her heels. Quinn flops down on the end of the couch before the raven haired Cheerio grabs one of the throw pillows and smacks her in the face with it, an amused smirk on her face as the head Cheerio glares at her, grabbing a throw pillow to return the favor. It soon erupt into a full blown pillow fight and if I didn’t get a handle on this then there’s going be a huge mess that will need to be cleaned up and I am not helping with that as I separate the both of them before making them get into more comfortable clothes.

Both athletes agreed as they go to separate bathrooms upstairs while I take the restroom downstairs, changing into a white tank top and pink sleep shorts littered with gold stars as I go through my nightly facial routine. Once that was done with, I walk stairs to place my overnight bag in Santana’s room to see said girl sitting on her bed while holding a framed picture and I could see that it’s of her around the age of five or six, grinning happily sitting on her father’s lap. From what I knew that the two were very close and I can’t fathom what it’s like going through losing one of my Dads and I see the sadness in her eyes, quietly walking into the room as I set down next to her as I wrap my arms around one of hers, resting my head on her shoulder. The mechanic rests her head against mine, lacing our fingers together as I squeeze it in an attempt to let her know that I’m here for here before kissing the top of my head as she tells me that she’s okay now, smiling appreciatively. I wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her on the lips as she pulls me into herself as our bodies mesh together like pieces of a puzzle to a cough behind us as we separate long enough to see Quinn leaning against the doorframe, eyes darken slightly with desire. 

“Don’t mind me, please I’m just enjoying the show” Quinn said smirking seductively. 

“Don’t look now Fabray but your perverted side is showing” Santana said rolling her eyes good-naturedly. 

She’s back to her normal self again. We move this party to the living room as Quinn goes into the kitchen to pop some popcorn and grab some drinks while Santana goes into the pantry to retrieve snacks as I sit in the middle of the couch, logging into the Latina’s Netflix account. I scroll for something good to watch but nothing catches my eyes as the mechanic drops next to me, placing a box of Reese’s pieces before placing a assortment of candies and junk food on the coffee table. Not long after the writer walks in with a huge bowl of popcorn and three bottles of water before swapping out the remote in my hand with the popcorn before choosing an horror movie, much to my dismay. I have never done well with blood, guts and gore very well as it almost made me feel very queasy and I don’t particularly like being scared or see the enjoy in being afraid by some psychopath jumping out of nowhere. The raven haired Cheerio wraps her arm around my shoulders, holding me close while the head Cheerio rests her head just above my chest with her arm around my waist, protectively.

Lying like this with my girls makes me feel safe and protected like they’ll protect me from the creatures in this movie as I spend the next two hours with my hands over my eyes because my heart couldn’t handle all these jump scares. The acting was downright horrible and unbelievable while the special effect like unrealistic and poorly done as I am unable to see how my girlfriends are enjoying something like this but I’m more than relieved when the end credits started rolling. Santana grabs the remote to find a romantic comedy which I’m more than thankful as she kisses the top of my head, snuggling deeper into her as I watch the movie but about halfway through the movie, I am finding it difficult to focus. I mean how is anyone suppose to concentrate when you have two gorgeous girls doing little things that set your body on fire as one’s lightly nibbling on your neck while the other’s lightly stroking a small part of your stomach where your tank top had move up. I honest tried to watch the movie as I’m surprised that I manage to get to the end of the movie before grabbing the front of Quinn’s shirt, smashing our lips together as a surprised moan escapes past her lips while hearing a groan behind us.

I didn’t have much time to think about it as I feel a soft pair of lips leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along my shoulder towards one spot behind my ear, nibbling and sucking on it as it sends a rush of heat behind my legs. The HBIC’s mouth separates from mine but I didn’t have time to miss her as the mechanic’s mouth replaces her, hand laced in my hair as it holds me in place while her tongue probes the crease of my lips, seeking entrance which I easily grant. Our tongue dance around each other in a slow and sensual dance before the need for oxygen becomes too great as the raven haired cheerleader’s eyes are darken almost to the point of appearing black with desire but it switches to one of love and adoration. 

“Maybe we should slow it down” Santana said pecking my lips. “Your first time should more special”

“I can’t think of a more special way than right after spending an magical evening with my girlfriends but I guess that you have a point” 

“For once, San has a point and there’s no rush to lose” Quinn said kissing my bare shoulder. 

“Don’t test me, Fabray” Santana warns, glaring at her playfully but soften slightly as she look at me. “We’re more than willing to wait how long you want until you think that you’re comfortable”

“You two are so sweet. I don’t know how I got so lucky” I said smiling, feeling truly treasured.

When I was dating Finn, I felt pressured to please him as I constantly put his needs above my own and if I didn’t do what he wanted then I would be all by myself but with the girls, I don’t feel the need to always satisfy them. I know that I can be annoying, overbearing and bossy at times as I am working to change that but Santana and Quinn don’t try to change my less than desirable traits as they just accept me, flaws and all. The reason behind the waiting until I’m twenty-five was a bit of a lie and a test to see if my sufficient other would be willing to wait for me to be ready to take that step in our relationship but also I didn’t feel comfortable to sleep with any of my exes. Now knowing that both cheerleader are more than willing to wait to take leap with me, it makes my incredibly happy to hear as I kiss the both of them chastely before saying that I couldn’t wait to sleep with them as both girl groans pitifully, burying their faces into my shoulders. Quinn mutters something along the lines of needing a cold shower before standing up, taking the both of them by the hand as I lead them up the stairs towards the bedroom cause it’s nearly three in the morning.

We settle in bed, under the covers although I’m not sure how I manage to end between them but I didn’t mind too much as the feeling of safety and assurance fills my entire body as someone’s hand sneaks under my tank top. As it rests on the plane of stomach, lightly massaging the area as it lulls me to sleep but not before whispers of ‘I love yous’ are heard but sleep didn’t seem to last long as sunlight peeks in through the blinds to peek through one eye to see that it’s only eight-thirty. Normally I would never allow myself to sleep past seven on a regular day but considering that I need my eight hours of sleep to function properly, I will make an exception before snuggling deeper into the warmth of the embrace of my girls. The next time that I wake up is the smell of something delicious wafting to open my eyes to see that neither girls was in bed as I stretch out like at a cat before checking the time to see that it’s nearly one in the afternoon. I get out of the bed, making it up like I normally would if I was at home before going into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face then walking down the stairs into the kitchen to find my girlfriends, standing side by side, making breakfast.

Santana’s flipping pancakes on the griddle while Quinn’s cutting up fruit and putting into three bowls as when I think that these girls couldn’t get any sweeter or thoughtful, they end up surprising me. I silently walk over towards them when the writer looks up at me with a bright smile, pulling me into her arms and kissing me like it was the first time before I’m pulled into another direction by a certain Latina who kisses me just as soundly before something whisper in my ear in Spanish. It has me blushing lightly as the two giggles good-naturedly before the HBIC asks me to set the table but not before the mechanic lightly pinches my backside as I glare her at her as she cheekily smiles. We had a nice breakfast just talking and enjoying each other’s company when Quinn’s phone starts buzzing as she opens it to see that it’s a text message and her eyes widens as Santana and I look over her shoulder to see that it’s from her brother. 

**_Hey Lucy Q, I just arrived in Lima with Darius and I was wondering if you wanna meet up later. I really need to see my baby sister’s ugly mug in person and I’ve been talking to a lawyer about what are our options in terms of getting legal custody. I promise that I would fight for you and I meant it, I love you Lucy Q. I’m going to fight until you’re out of Russell’s clutches._ **

I knew that Quinn’s brother was planning of getting custody of her so they could be together and I could see that she’s overcome with emotion as tears roll down her cheeks. 

* * *

End of ch. 18


	19. Chapter 19

Stepping off of the terminal, taking in the familiar sights of the place that I was born and once lived but it was never home of the all of the small minded people with their narrow-minded opinions. I never thought that I would step foot here again as I made a home for myself in New York with someone that loves me flaws and all but I needed to come back because of my little sister. I made the mistake of leaving her here with those people that I once called my parents but I’m here to rectify that mistake by taking Quinn away from them although the last thing that I want to do is uproot her life. I had contacted my agent about creating my comics from my hometown for the time being and he was a bit skeptical about me leaving New York but I promised that I would still be able to get the manuscript and the panels done by the deadline while still doing promotions when needed. It was a bit hard to find an apartment for two grown men when it’s obvious when said men are in relationship with each as there’s no way that we’re hiding it because some people dislike or don’t understand homosexuality.

The only person that was willing to rent out an apartment to us was an elderly couple who owned the building on the outside of Lima Heights Adjacent and the apartment left much to be desired but it‘ll do for the time being. Darius and I spent the first three days fixing up to our liking with the exception of the guest bedroom because I wanted to give Quinn the option of decorating herself but I couldn’t help feeling nervous about seeing her for the first time in years. I don’t know what or how she’s gonna feel when we meet after so long but I want her to know that she was never far in my thoughts and I want her to know that I want to make everything right between us. I haven’t talked much to Frannie since she left home to marry her now husband but in the time that we did talk, she seems rather happy and she’s on her second child at the moment but at least we’re on speaking terms. I talked to my lawyer to see what our options are to proceed gaining possible custody of my sister from Russell and Judy and he thinks that it’s possible but it will be difficult because it’s Lima, Ohio.

I know it will be difficult especially with our father fighting us because it’s unlikely that he’ll give up control over her that easily but she’s more than worth fighting for and I will fight with every breath in my body to protect my sister. I lay in bed wide awake, looking up at the ceiling with my stomach knots because I don’t want Quinn to hate me and I’m unsure if I’m doing the right thing for her when my boyfriend shifting next to me as a pair of strong, tattooed arms wrapping around my waist. The dark-skinned writer is a man of a few words but when he does spoke, it makes something very profound and insightful as it’s one of the many things that I love about him and the reason why our comics has done so well. He knows about my family situation and isn’t very fond of my parents for what they did to me or what they’re doing to my sister as I think that when Darius and Quinn meet that they’ll get along rather well as they share a love of literature. When I met the wrier when I first moved to New York and had started living on my own, he was quiet while seemingly always with a book or a composition book in his hand although he didn’t appear to be someone that I would go out with.

I couldn’t explain this undeniable attraction to the bookworm as I walked up to, introducing myself to Darius as he looked me up and down for a moment before giving me a firm handshake. There was something in those dark eyes that told me we were endgame as we met at this little café every Tuesday and Thursday for nearly three months before I work up the nerve to ask him out. We talked and talked for hours about anything and everything as the more time that I spent with him, I knew that I didn’t want anyone else but him as I couldn’t believe how lucky I was to find someone who accepted me for me. His family was equally as accepting as Darius is, welcoming me into the family and treating me like a second son as this is the family that I wish that I had but it made my heart for ache for my little sister. I know that I didn’t have much of a choice but I should’ve fought harder for her instead of leaving her to practically fend for herself in that cold house with that man who couldn’t care less about her and a woman who just drinks her problems away. I’m going to make things right if it’s the last thing that I do as by the time that I close my eyes, it was already time to get up as I climb out of bed while my partner sleeps soundly which I chuckle quietly.

I hop into the shower to clean myself before going through my clothes, deciding on a simple white V-neck, jeans and a red/black plaid shirt tied around my waist when Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up. He lazily rubs the sleep out of his eyes, resting his head against my shoulder while I lace up my shoestrings before looking me in the eye and I could see the concern in those dark eyes of his because today is the day that I met with Quinn. The writer knows how worried I am about this meeting because I don’t know how she’ll react when she sees me in person and I know that we’ve talking over the phone and through Skype but this is different. I’m sure that she doesn’t hate me but I have a feeling that she may resent me a little for leaving her behind with Russell and Judy as they put so much pressure on her to be the perfect Christian daughter since Frannie and I were such failures. I always told her that she may be different but it’s up to her to decide who is but the last thing that she is was a freak no matter what our parents may claim otherwise and I tried my best to boost her self-confidence as much as I could.

Darius gets out of bed to get ready because I want to him to meet her as they’re the two most important people in my life and I want them to get along as we leave the apartment an hour later. As we drive through the town towards the Lima Bean is when I noticed that nothing here has changed in the slightest and it seems like this place is lost in time before pulling up in the parking lot. We walk into the small coffee shop, ordering our drinks before grabbing a table off to the side while waiting for Quinn to show up but as the minutes drag on, I fidget anxiously as I drum my fingers when the writer grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together. I relax slightly, thankful for his calming presence when the little bell on the door rings and I look up to see my little sister who has grown into a beautiful young woman while I was away. We lock eyes as I stood up, slowly making my way towards her as everything else that wasn’t her disappeared in an instant before taking her in my arms, hugging her tightly in fear if I let go that she’ll vanish while she returns the hug once the shock wears off.

I missed her more than she will ever know and seeing her right now is overwhelming but amazing because there’s so many things that I want to say to her but I’m having some trouble gathering my thoughts. I pull back slightly to see the tears flowing down her gorgeous face as I wipe them away with the pads of my thumbs because she’s changed so much as there’s a lot that I don’t know about her. I don’t know what is still the same but I remember the little girl that used to follow me around and that I used to carry on my shoulders when her legs got tired. 

“Hey Lucy Q” 

“God, I hate that nickname so much” Quinn says letting out a watery laugh. “But it doesn’t sounds so terrible when you say it” 

“That’s because I’m your big brother and no matter how much you grow up, you’ll still be that little girl used to wear my leather jacket” I said kissing her forehead. “I miss you so much” 

“I missed you too” 

“Come on there’s someone that I want you to meet” I said leading her towards our table. 

Darius stands up, offering his hand towards my sister who shakes his hand with a small smile on her face before sitting down across from us and I couldn’t help but stare at her because it’s one thing to see your little sister through a computer screen. It’s another to see her person as she tells me all about her life at school, being the youngest head cheerleader at McKinley, being Glee and about her friends as I could tell, Quinn’s happiest than I’ve ever seen her but something feels off. I could easily see that she’s avoiding to tell me anything about her love life or what things are like at home as I reach across the table, taking her hand in mine causing her to flinch slightly as she looks at me sadly. I move around the table to sit next to my sister to her eyes to see that she’s barely keeping it together as well as the pain and suffering at the hand of our father, pulling her into my arms which sets a wave of tears as I apologize to over and over again. I know what has to be done and I refuse to allow my baby sister to suffer another minute because of that bastard or have her live under his roof as I usher her to the car, diving towards the apartment. Once inside, I showed Quinn the bedroom that she’ll be staying in with us as she looks around to see how bare it is while I come up behind, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. 

“I know that it’s a little bare now but you can decorate it any way you want but I promise you that things are gonna get better” 

“Charlie I-” 

“No Quinn, I have a lot of things to make right as I should’ve taken you with me when Russell kicked me out of the house but I’m gonna get you away from him if it’s the last thing that I do. I told you that I was going to fight for you and I meant it” I said taking her face in my face. “You and Darius are my family and I’ll move heaven and earth to ensure that you both are well and happy” 

Quinn wraps her arms around my waist, burying her face into my shoulder because I know that this is a lot to take in but she deserves to be happy and once she’s away from Russell for good, I know that she’ll be a lot happier. When we finally calm down from this very emotionally charged day, we move into the kitchen to find my partner cooking something delicious with a phone to his ear, speaking to someone in French. He wraps up the conversation when he notices us before smiling softly at Quinn before motioning her to come over as he holds out the wooden spoon to taste whatever he’s making. The young scribe tastes before moaning in delight and before long the two was cooking up a storm, talking about their favorite Shakespearean literature as I chuckle quietly. Nerds, I’m surrounded by nerds but they’re my nerds and I wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

* * *

 

When Quinn left after her brother had texted her, I couldn’t help but worry about what this could possibly mean for her because I know that things at home are bad although I don’t know what her brother could do to help her. Russell Fabray has a lot of connections here in Lima that could be used to make things difficult for Charlie to get the head cheerleader from under his thumb and I don’t know what I could do to help. I don’t want the writer to suffer because of her father and I worry that he might do something if he’s angry enough although my girlfriend tells me not worry but it only make worry more especially I’m powerless to do anything. I know that my Dads are probably wondering why I haven’t came home yet and I know that I should let them know that I’m okay but my thoughts are focused on Quinn and her wellbeing when I nearly jump out of my skin when the couch dips next to me. I look up to see that it’s Santana and I could see that she’s just as worried about our blonde girlfriend as I am before snuggling up to her side, my head resting on her chest as she wraps her arm around my waist, holding me close.

The Latina lets me know that she texted my Dads, letting them know that I was staying over another night but they need me to come home the next day and that they love me as I smile to myself. I know that I am very fortunate to have parents that love me very much and would do anything to make me happy but some people like the mechanic and writer aren’t as lucky to have parents like or are still around to give them the love that they deserve. It makes me sad but thankfully Quinn now has her brother to care for her like she deserves but Santana lives in this huge house by herself which makes my heart ache because her mother’s living her life like she doesn’t have any responsibilities. I want to have a stern talking to Mrs. Lopez about leaving her daughter to fend for herself and run off to wherever with her lover like some love struck college student. I look up at the beautiful face of my raven haired girlfriend as she watches an episode of Criminal Minds or that’s what it would look like if you’re not looking close enough but I could see the worry and concern etched on her face.

To the outside world, the mechanic appears to be cold-hearted, bitchy, sharp-tongued with a fiery temper while being quick to sort to violence but to me, she’s very protective person who’s afraid of getting too close to others. The Latina allowed me to see past her walls to see the real her and trusting me not to break her heart like others have done in the past as I kiss her exposed shoulder to snap her out of her thoughts. She looks at me for a moment with an unreadable expression as a soft smile forms on her face, kissing me on the forehead as I grab her by the back of the neck, pulling her in for a kiss eliciting a small moan. The kiss lasted for several minutes before being interrupted by a knock on the door as Santana groans lightly before pushing herself off of the couch to answer it to see that it’s Quinn standing behind as I jump over the furniture to take her in my arms. The writer giggles a little as she pulls her co-captain in, hugging the both of us as it obvious that she feel a lot better than earlier which is always an plus and it’s an apparent that it has something to do with her brother.

We settle back on the couch as she tells us about her meeting with her brother and his boyfriend which I find rather shocking as I never knew that Charlie was gay but I’m not surprised to find out that Russell Fabray had kicked him out because of his sexual orientation. He has never been the most accepting person as I have heard stories of parents kicking their children because they don’t fit into the mold that society dictates for us but that’s no excuse for doing something despicable. The head cheerleader tells us that her brother had brought an apartment with two bedroom so she has somewhere to stay for when he gains custody as he doesn’t want to uproot her life too much by moving in the middle of the school year. The comic book artist wants to make things right between the two of them as he feels guilty for not taking her with him when he was forced to leave home and I could tell that she was overwhelmed by the thought of someone finally fighting for her. I never met Charlie before but from what little information that Quinn has told me about him and what I’m hearting today, I can tell that he cares deeply for his little sister and wants the best for her. Santana wipes away the stray tears that escapes her co-captain’s eyes before peppering kisses all over her face and I join in on showering our girlfriend in as much love as she can tolerate. 

“I love you guys” Quinn said wrapping her arms around us. 

“We love you too Quinn” I said nuzzling her cheek. 

“Love ya but if you tell anyone that I said it, I will kick your pale ass” Santana lightly threatens. 

“But you love my ass” Quinn smirks. 

“Who lied to you” Santana scoffs, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

“Do you two always have to argue with each other?” I asked shaking my head.

“It’s how we show our love for each other, Estrella” Santana said smiling.

“Yeah, we may argue and insult each other a lot but we know that we got each other’s back when it comes down to it” Quinn explains. 

“Okay if you say” I said not really understanding it. “But there’s something that I want to talk to the both of you both” 

“What’s wrong baby?” Quinn asks raising an eyebrow. 

“I never told my Dads that I’m dating the both of you. Yes, they know that I’m dating Quinn as I never lied to them about anything in life” 

“Do you not want to tell them that you’re dating people? I mean I’m used to keeping things on the DL so…” Santana trails off. 

“No Sunshine, that’s not what I want. I want to tell them that I’m madly in love with two amazingly wonderful and incredibly sexy women” I said squeezing both of their hands. “I just need to know that it’s okay with the both to tell my Dads about our relationship. Are you two okay with them knowing?” 

“They may not like that you’re in a polygamous relationship” Quinn said frowning slightly. 

“I know but I’m not giving you two up regardless if they agree with it with or not. I’m finally in a relationship where I’m losing myself in order to please someone else” I said smiling. 

Quinn and Santana look each other, silently conversing with each other before looking at me with smiles on their faces and I knew that I have their okay to tell my dads about relationship. I know that having this conversation with them won’t be easy but it needs to happens as I am prepared for what may happen because I’m finally happy in relationship that doesn’t require me to change myself or lose my values to please someone else. Things seems to be looking up a little as the three lay on the couch, watching movies although I don’t know how I allow both cheerleaders to convince me to watch another horror movie as I’m sure that I’m going to have nightmares tonight. When morning eventually comes around and I know that my Dads are expecting to come today but it doesn’t mean that I want to leave my girls but when I walk through the front door, I find them sitting at the table eating breakfast when they look up, noticing my presence. 

“Dad, Daddy we need to talk” I said deciding to get it over with. 

“Uh-oh, I can’t tell if this good news or bad news LeRoy” Dad said setting his cutlery down. 

“What’s going on, baby girl?” Daddy asked concerned. “Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“No Daddy, nothing like that but there’s something that I have been keeping from you and I think that you deserve know because we have always had an open and honest relationship where I could come to you about anything and you wouldn’t judge me. Which I am grateful to the both of you for because if I ever did get into trouble then you would listen to what I have to say before just jumping to your conclusions like some parents but not to say that you’re like other parents because you’re not and I-”

“Sweetheart, take a deep breath. You’re rambling” Daddy said placing a calming hand on my shoulder as I did what he asked. “Now tell us what’s going on” 

“You can tell us anything” Dad said smiling lovingly. 

“As you both know that I’m dating Quinn” I said as they both nodded. “Well that’s true but I am dating Santana who of which you have both met before. The three of us have been dating for a while now and no, I have not become some sort of a player who willing string along multiple girls as I feel the both of you should know”

I waited for either of them to say something as Daddy smirk knowingly at Dad, holding out his hand as Dad grumbles something under his breath before slapping a couple of bills into his hand. I’m confused on what just happened as Daddy kisses the top of my head while Dad pouts like an sulking child who had his toy taken away.

“Oh baby girl, we knew that the three of you were dating causing you’re not good at hiding your feelings for each other” Daddy said chuckling slightly. “And you calling us to tell us that you’re staying at Santana after you left with Quinn all dressed up for a date was a total dead giveaway so Dad and I had a bet going on when you were going to come out and tell us” 

“Sweetie if you had waited a few more day then I would have won and now I’m out fifty bucks” Dad whines pitiful. 

“YOU TWO WERE BETTING ON MY LIFE?! HOW COULD YOU?!” I shrieked.

“We’re parents, it’s what we do but tell Santana and Quinn that we expect to have them for dinner some kind this week and having a discussion about is an open door policy that will be issued now when you three are in the house” Daddy said smiling. “We love you Rachel and we want the best for you. Plus Santana and Quinn are an definite update from that Flynn character” 

“His name is Finn and I would have to agree with you on that” I sighing in relief.

“We love you, Rachel regardless of what you do or what you become and nothing will ever change that” Dad said pulling the three of us into a hug. 

“I feel so much better hearing you say that because I was worried you would stop loving because I choose to be with two other women” I said resting my head on Daddy’s chest. 

“Like your Dad said, there’s nothing that will change how much we love you. We got you” Daddy said kissing the top of my head. “Let Santana and Quinn know that they have us in their corner as well” 

“Um Dad, Daddy, there’s something else that I need to talk to you about” I said looking at the both of them.

“Please don’t tell me that you’re pregnant” Daddy said jokingly. 

“No but it’s about Quinn” 

* * *

End of ch. 19

 


	20. Chapter 20

If Papi could see me right now, trying to live my life right with two amazing girlfriends by my side helping me to be a better person, I think that he would be proud but that’s not to say that I’m not without faults. I’m still a major bitch to most people but I’m working being less bitchy as I try to be an asshole to people who deserve it as I made some decisions that I regret and I regret how I treated Brittany lately. I’ve been ignoring her calls and texts, hating the way that she looks at me while the classes that we share together as she stops herself from asking me to help her with her schoolwork but I needed the time away from her get my mind and heart together. I cant say that I’m at hundred percent but I’m getting there and I miss the friendship that we used to have before things got so fucked up and confusing which is why I find myself standing outside of the Pierce residence with the intention of finding out if it’s possible to get my best friend back. The dancer was one of the few people that saw the good in me when other did, hell even I did see good in myself but she never gave up on me because that’s the kind of person that she is.

Papi give me the strength to get through this and hopefully Brittany will forgive me. I sigh quietly before knocking on the door and after a few seconds, the door’s answered by Brittany’s mother who smiles in recognition as she pulls him into a tight bear hug which I return automatically return. The older woman has acted more like a mother figure over the last couple of years than my own mother has in my entire life, periodically checking on me from time to time when Mami would go on her medical reference. I spend a lot of time at Casa de Pierce, either sleeping over or eating dinner or just lounging around as for a time it felt like I was a part of a family again as Mama Pierce and Pops would act like I was another one of their daughters. I miss spending time with them and Charity before things got complicated which due to me fuckin’ things up per usual as Mama Pierce lets me go, guiding me back inside before asking if I’ve been eating and getting enough sleep. I chuckle, telling her that I’m eating and sleeping enough before asking if her daughter was around which she tells me that Brittany’s upstairs in her room as I walk up the stairs, stopping when she tells me not to be a stranger around her.

I smile somewhat, nodding before walking up the rest of the stairs then turning left, stopping in front of the second door on the right as I swallow thickly because I’m unsure if she even wants to be my friend anymore. I take a deep breath because if the dancer doesn’t want anything to do with me then I’ll have to deal with it but I need to apologize or I’ll regret it, raising my knock but the door opens before I could, looking into a familiar pair of blue eyes. The ditzy cheerleader doesn’t look surprised to see as she steps aside to allow me inside, walking in while looking around the room to see that not much has changed since the last time that I was here before turning to face the taller girl. She sits down on her bed, patting the space in front of her for me to take a seat and I was unsure if I should but I know that this is a safe place and she wouldn’t do anything to hurt me however I can’t say the same thing. I sit down on the bed, sighing quietly while trying to gather my thoughts as Brittany patiently waits, thinking back to all the time that we’ve spent together and they’re the happiest memories that I have as we spent as a duo or trio with Quinn.

I open my mouth to say something but no words come because I don’t know how to say how sorry for making her sad, hurting after promising that I would never do it as the tears swell before running down my face. It doesn’t take much prompting for the dancer to take me in her arms, lightly stroking my hair while telling that it’s okay and that she knows how sorry I am. I shouldn’t be surprise that she forgave me so easily as it was in the ditsy cheerleader’s nature but I feel like I deserve it so quickly because I still feel guilty and I should apologize to her. I pull back slightly, wiping away the tears before turning to face Brittany, telling her everything that I’ve been feeling while trying to being as open and honest as I could without confusing her. 

“I know San and I get it. I just want things to go back to the way that they were because I miss my best friend” Brittany said taking my hands in her own. “I love Artie and everything but he doesn’t get me like you do. I think it’s because he’s transformer but that’s okay”

“I miss you too Britt-Britt and I think that Wheels would have some trouble understanding sometimes” I said laughing at my friend’s ridiculousness. 

“How are Rachel and Quinn treating? Finally letting in on their sweet lady kisses and can I watch?” Brittany asked curious. 

“Oh god, please never say that again and no Britt, you can’t watch. I’m not big on sharing, you know that” I said fighting down the blush. 

“So there are lady kisses involved” Brittany said smirking. “I bet Rachel’s a screamer” 

“Brittany!” I said hitting her with her pillow.

It doesn’t help that now I have the mental picture and I’m attempted to find out if Rachel’s actually a screamer in bed before shaking my head when Brittany’s eight year old sister Charity walks in. She smiles when she notices that I’m in the room before jumping on me, asking a million and one questions before gluing herself to my side for the rest of the night as the three of us decide to watch a movie. Three movies and two large bowls of popcorn later, we’re knock out on the dancer’s bed and I think at some point that Mama Pierce came in, covering us with blankets and turning the television. For the longest time, I’ve gotten used to sleeping in an empty, lonely house but thankfully tonight but the morning came much too quickly for my liking when my phone rings, I pull out of my pocket to answer it without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello” I said groggily. 

“San, where the hell are you? Did you forget that we have all day practice with Sylvester?” Quinn hisses at me. 

“Fuck! I did but I’m at Brittany’s so I’m gonna catch a ride with her” I said running a frustrated hand through my hair. “How pissed is Coach?” 

“I’m keeping preoccupied her for the moment but I don’t know how long I can keep that up. Bring your asses on and you have some explaining to do later, Lopez” 

“I know, I know. I’ll see you soon” I said hanging up before shaking Brittany. “Come on Britt-Britt, we‘re late for practice and coach is gonna kill us”

Brittany groans, rubbing her eyes tiredly while getting out of bed as I hurried along, helping her get ready faster and soon we were on the way to my house so I could change into my Cheerios uniform before heading to McKinley. The second that we step onto the football field, Coach Sylvester zeroed in on us as she made us do double the laps, double suicides, just double everything as I nearly throw up the granola bar that Mama Pierce put me in my hand before leaving. She makes do the routine that she wants us to perform during halftime at a football game that’s coming up over and over before deciding that she had seen enough after the fourth girl puked for the fifth time. I’m barely keeping myself upright as it feels like my stomach’s turning on itself, growling for food although Quinn’s fairing better than me but she stills look like shit with Brittany looking like she’s ready to go. I swear that she has the Energizer Bunny beat. The dancer smiles at the both before pulling Malibu Barbie into her arms, hugging her tightly as the smaller blonde groans but doesn’t tell her taller counterpart to stop as she’s finally set down on her feet. 

“You two are good now?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, we good” I said as Brittany nods happily. 

“Thank God, it’s fuckin’ miracle” 

“My goodness Quinn Fabray, such language” I said holding my hand over my heart mocking. 

“Oh screw you” Quinn said rolling her eyes. 

“Been there, done that babe” I said winking. 

“You told me that you and Quinn weren’t having sexy times, San” Brittany said titling her head slightly. 

“Santana, what did you tell her?” Quinn said furrowing her eyebrows.

“N-Nothing. She thought that you, me and Berry were fuckin’ and said that she thinks that Berry might be a screamer but I told that we weren’t… yet” 

“I asked if I could join in the sweet lady kisses but she told me that I couldn’t” Brittany pouts. 

Quinn shakes her head at the ridiculousness of the situation before the three of us gather up our stuff before heading to this little burger joint not too far from here, ordering double burgers and milkshakes to go. I order Rachel a veggie burger and Dr. Pepper while Q text her to join us at my place and I couldn’t wait to sink my teeth in my mouth but I need a shower even more, taking one as soon as we pull up into my driveway. An hour later, I’m sitting on the couch fully prepared to eat my burger when someone knocks on my door to see the tiny diva standing behind it with a bright smile that rivals the sun as she steps into my personal space, wrapping her arms around me. Her fingers slowly knead the sore muscles of my back, melting into her with my cheek resting against the top of her head before leading me back into the living room as she takes note that Brittany who’s happily munching on one of her French fries. The petite singer looks at me concern but I smile, letting her know that we’re repairing our friendship before handing her food which she looks more than happy that I remember that she’s a vegan.

Once the food was eaten and was ready to take a nap when Rachel decides that the paternal units want to have the both of us over for dinner tomorrow night and I can’t help feeling nervous as fuckin’ hell because meeting the rents is some serious shit. I know that I met the hobbit’s parent before but at the time, they didn’t know that I was dating their daughter who’s dating another chick and I know that theyre gonna hate me automatically because I‘m having dirty thoughts about her. _Fuckkkkk, I’m fuckin’ screwed. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckitty Fuck-Fuck!_ I’m pull out of my mini freak-out by tiny, nimble finger massaging the space between my shoulder blades while soft kisses are pressed against my neck, letting out a small moan before the kisses quickly become nips on my pulse point which she knows is my weak point. 

“Calm down San, my fathers just want to meet you officially. They already like you and Quinn so you have nothing to worry about” Rachel said between nips.

“But that’s before they knew that you were dating and they really know me all that well” I said biting back my moans. 

“That’s what the dinner’s for so they can get to know you” Rachel said sucking particularly hard. 

“Fuck, okay I’ll come” I said quickly getting up. 

“Where are you going?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

“To take a cold ass shower” I huff out as the trio laugh heartily.

* * *

End of ch. 20   
.   



	21. Chapter 21

The Berry men are a lot scarier than you would think they are as I think that I’m might be more afraid of Jay than I am of Alex since the shorter Berry man reminds me a lot of Rachel as I assume that he’s her biological father. Jay’s a bit more intense than his partner but fiercely protective of his family as I assume that he knows about the bullying that I cause against his daughter so his initial dislike and mistrust of me was well justified. The first dinner that I shared with the Berry men was awkward and tense as I wasn’t sure of how to react as I’m not used to people outwardly disliking me as I could easily charm me but it wasn’t no effect on the surgeon. Nothing I said or did was wrong or had offend him in some ways before the tiny diva had enough telling him to drop the act, confusing me as he smirking while his husband had tried to cover his laughter behind his hand. It was a prank to give me a hard time as they knew about me and what I have done as the petite singer had told me in the letters that she had sent them and had reservations about their only daughter dating her tormentors although she forgiven us.

They were conflicted about how they feel about me but were willing to give me a chance to prove that I’m worthy of dating Rachel and I want that chance because I want them to like me. They told me that they understood what kind of upbringing that I had growing up and if I ever needed anything that I would have them in my corner which surprises but it made me happy because there’s not a lot of people that I rely on. I’ve always been told that you get by in this world by your own hands, not accepting any kind of help from anyone and you weren’t a Fabray if you did as it was frowned upon. Little by little the Berry men open up to me although they implemented the ’Open Door Policy’ because they didn’t want us fooling around while they were in the house which wasn’t my intention but I understand why it’s in place. Although I don’t think that I’m the one that they should be worried about as they don’t know how much of a fuckin’ tease that their daughter is at times and the little things that she does to get a reaction out of me.

Once again I find myself sitting at the dinner table at the Berry household but this time, they know about Santana being a part of our relationship which she’s being sweat since the tiny diva told us about it as most of her relationship gotten to this point. On the outside, my co-captain looks calm and collected but on the inside, she’s sweating bullets as she’s fighting every instinct that’s telling her to run and hide because she knows how much this means to the petite singer. We know that Rachel has the better relationship with her parent than the two of us although I don’t like that her father tend to leave her alone to fix other people in other countries’ problems and she’ll say that it doesn’t bother but I know that it does. I could see the loneliness and sadness in her eyes every time that her father were brought up although she’ll put on a brave smile, pretending that nothing’s wrong but I could see through as it’s reason behind I would stay over with her, not wanting her alone. Jay and Alex sits on one side of the table while the Latina and I sit on either side of Rachel opposite of her father as the taller Berry man puts on his ’tough guy’ act with his arms folded and unimpressed look on his face which is rather intimidate when directed at you.

Now that I’m not the one under the scrutiny, it looks rather ridiculous as Santana tries not to fidget under his gaze as I’m told that she met the Berry men previously although they had thought she was me but they were kind to her for the most part. The tiny diva takes the Latina’s hand underneath the table as I place my hand on her knee for moral support as the shorter Berry man interrogates my co-captain asking a wide range of question. I never saw the mechanic’s face turn pale so fast and I couldn’t help myself, laughing at her reaction followed by both of the Berry men snicker at our poor girlfriend’s face as she punches me in the arm for warning her. The dinner was less tense as conversation about school and life in general flow easily as the Latina loosen up considerably as she and Jay bond over their shared love for NCIS and Criminal Minds while Rachel couldn’t stop smiling. After the dishes were washed and put me, we move to the living room to watch a movie although the tiny diva was disappointed that it wasn’t a musicals which Santana teases her about although the both of them fall asleep halfway though.

Jay and Alex was generous enough offer the Latina and I the guest room before going upstairs to their room since they have work in the morning, leaving me trapped underneath two sleeping girls. I don’t know how I manage to do it with the mechanic being such a cuddle monster, not wanting to be moved but I put off carrying both girls up the stairs in separate rooms before changing them into more comfortable clothes then crawling underneath covers. When I woke up the next morning, not only did I find myself being cuddled not only by Santana but also Rachel, trapping me to the bed which isn’t a bad way to wake up as I wrap my arms around my girls before falling back asleep. The next time that I woke up, it was due to sound of someone’s phone but I couldn’t tell who it belonged, pulling the covers over my head to block out the sounds of it, wanting to go back to sleep but it was futile when someone pulls the cover from over my head. I look up to see the tiny diva looking at me worried and concern look on her face as I notice that she’s holding my phone, raising an questioning eyebrow as she hands me the device as I look to see that I have several missed calls from my father.

My heart drop in that instant because I knew that I had forgotten about coming home last night and go with my family to church which mean he’s furious with me as the last time that I missed attending church, it led to a beating. I shudder at the memory but I knew that I couldn’t hide out here forever as I’ll have to go home eventually and I really, really don’t want to as I nearly jump out of my skin by something touching my shoulder to see that it was the Latina. She peeks over my shoulder, frowning slightly before taking my phone from me and before I could do anything, she starts pressing buttons then putting it to her ear as the petite singer wraps her arms around and I know that she’s afraid for my safety.

“Hey Charlie, yeah it’s Santana. Daddy Dearest’s trippin and I don’t trust him not to keep his hands to himself so I need you to meet me over there cause there’s no way in hell that Q’s gonna continue to stay there”

“Santana what are you-”

“Okay, okay got it. See you in fifteen” Santana said hanging up the phone.

“San, what did you just do?” Rachel asked raising an eyebrow. 

“We’re moving Quinn outta that house” Santana said texting someone. “And before you say anything, no you don’t have a choice because I’m waiting until I get a call in the middle of the night saying that he killed you. You’re either staying with your borther or with me but I won’t stand by, letting you get smacked around” 

“But who are you texting?” 

“Backup because I don’t think me and Charlie are going to be enough if Mr. Slap Happy goes postal” Santana said handing me my phone back. 

“And you think that it’s good idea for you to go over there? You think that I’ll let you, knowing what he could do to you” I said frowning.

“I’d like to see him try anything and I’ll go all Lima Heights on his ass. I’m not afraid of him” Santana scoffs. 

“Well I am and I know the man better than you, Santana. I don’t want to see you getting hurt because you’re trying to protect me from him” 

“You should know by now that there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for you or Rachel. I protect my own and I wont him hurt you… not again. I… I can’t lose you, Q and I’ll be damned if I do” Santana said fighting back tears. 

Santana has never been one to show vulnerability in front of others, let alone cry and she cares more than she lets go as I understand the reason why she’s so adamant about protecting me. If the situation was reverse, I would be fighting equally as hard to make sure that she was safe and sound as I pull her into my arms, grateful that I have her in my life soon being hugged from behind. 

“I think that the best course of action would be getting the police involved as I don’t feel quite comfortable with you returning to that house nor I want you going there to pick a fight, San” Rachel said resting her against my shoulder. 

“Which why we call the police to ensure that Russell keeps his hands to himself as we move Quinn’s things from his residence and they‘ll be there in ten minutes” 

We look up to see Jay standing in the doorway holding his phone to his ear and I couldn’t be any more relieved because I dreamt of what it would be like to finally leave that godforsaken house and today is the day. It came a lot sooner than I had thought as I didn’t know whether to cry or cheer for joy as we get dressed before heading over to my former childhood home to find Charlie and Darius was already there as well as the police. Russell was screaming all kinds of profanity at us. The cops were holding him back as he tries multiple times to get to me as I pack up everything of value to me in boxes as my brother and the Berry men load it up into the artist‘s truck. 

“You ungrateful demon spawn, after everything I’ve done for you and this is how you repay me. I should’ve gotten rid of you when I had the chance. You’re nothing and will never be nothing” Russell all but spat.

“I don’t have any children. You’re all dead to me” 

“You know what Russell, you’ve been dead to me for a long time and I don’t need you because I have an actual family that loves me for me. You have a nice life” I said turning my back on the man that I once called father. 

The further that I got away from that house of horror, the freer I feel and it feels amazing as Charlie drives back to his apartment as the two carry my things to my room to arrange however I like. I was surprised to find that the walls were painted an emerald green with black accents with two bookcase framing a desk as I easily fill them with pictures and literature and filling my closet with my clothes. By the time that I finish unpacking, I was hungry and ready to long nap when someone knocks on my door to see my two gorgeous girlfriends standing in the doorway with dual smiles on their face as Santana barges in without permission. Rachel snorts with a shake of her head before walking in a small box in hand, placing it my lap with an expectant look on her face for me to open it and I do, to find it’s a picture frame with a photo of the three of us from the beach. 

“I love it and I know just where to put it” I said placing it on my nightstand. “Now you’ll be the first thing that I wake up to and the last thing that I see when I close my eyes” 

“Or you could have the real thing filling your bed” Santana said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“You’re such a perv” I said nudging her shoulder. 

“Well she’s not wrong” Rachel smirks risqué.

Oh god, these girls are going to be the death of me but what a way to go.

* * *

End of ch. 21


End file.
